This Isn't Happening
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: I got a Raulson prompt asking for a fic where Lily is Sarah's teacher and Sarah clearly wants her. This will be multiple chapters and it will build slowly like an actual relationship. Cute and fluffy for right now with a few swear words thrown in. Enjoy! And let me know how you feel about it? RATING CHANGE TO M AS OF CHAPTER 12. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO UP. NOW COMPLETE
1. I Don't Have A Type

Sarah parks her car before sliding out of the driver's seat and grabbing her already full backpack. She locks the door as she walks away and sees her best friend Amanda up ahead getting out of her own car. The girl smiles at her as she walks up and laughs lightly at the bag thrown across Sarah's shoulders.

"Geez, Paulson. It's the first day. What could you possibly have in that bag already?" Sarah grins at her and just shrugs.

"I had a lot of summer homework and you know I never show up unprepared," Amanda nodded as she grabbed her own smaller bag and shut her car door before they turned for the school.

"I always forget that my smart mouth friend is actually a genius," Sarah blushed lightly at the word genius. School had just never been hard for her. She was taking a full course of AP classes this year including Calculus. Looking at her, you'd never know though. She was the kid who wasn't afraid to challenge another student or even a teacher. But she always did her work and it was always done well.

"Did you pick up your schedule last week like you were supposed to?" Amanda nodded and fished the paper out of her bag before handing it to her friend. Sarah unfolded the crumpled paper and studied it, "Taking the easy way out this year?"

"It's our last year and I only need two credits. Why would I take a bunch of core classes that I don't need?" Sarah just shook her head and handed the girl her schedule that was filled with mostly electives.

"We have the same lunch period," Amanda grinned and looked up when the first bell sounded letting them know they had ten minutes before school would begin. "I'll see you later?" Amanda nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had gotten through her first period Calculus class and her second period extracurricular class which she had chosen as AP Spanish. She was now taking a seat in her AP Biology class. There were only a few other students there already and the teacher hadn't shown up yet. Sarah had expected to have Mr. B this year for biology. He'd taught it for years and had finally made the choice to retire over the summer.

She'd had him for chemistry the year before and he was a good teacher. She hadn't heard anything about the new teacher yet. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The class was small. Only about ten seniors had chosen to take the course. About three minutes later the door swung open and Sarah assumed that the new teacher had finally found the room.

"I'm so sorry. I got turned around and ended up in the English building on accident," Sarah's head snapped up at the deep feminine voice that came from the woman. She was flustered yet cute and her blonde hair hung in lose waves around her shoulders. She had on black dress pants and a white blouse with a black blazer thrown over it. "I'm Miss Rabe. I'll be your AP Bio teacher this year."

She grinned at the small class and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. 'Oh, no. I cannot under any circumstances have a crush on the new hot teacher. Oh no, I called her hot. It's over. I'm fucked.' Sarah forced herself to look away from the teacher and trained her eyes down on her notebook. She could hear shuffling from the front of the room and glanced up to see the woman shuffling things around on her desk.

The brunette glanced around at the class who were looking at the woman in amusement and rolled her eyes before taking pity on the woman. She stood and grabbed the clipboard that was on the lab table at the front of the room and handed it to the blonde. She looked down at it and grinned. "Thanks," The woman whispered sheepishly before Sarah sat back down and her teacher started taking roll.

She finished that and sat the board down on the table again before smiling at all of them, "Okay. Let's get started."

oooOOooOOooo

The bell rang signaling the end of class. They hadn't gotten to much. Miss Rabe had made it through her syllabus and basic first day of school things. The students left quickly being that the only one of them who had unpacked anything was Sarah. She stood and shoved her notebook back into her backpack and threw it over one shoulder before looking up at the teacher who was now sat looking at something on her computer.

The girl moved toward the door and was stopped by that voice again, "Sarah?" The girl turned and nodded at the blonde woman who had turned in her chair to look at her, "Thanks for earlier. I never would have looked on the lab table. I could have sworn that I put it on my desk," Sarah just nodded and saw the woman's nervousness again. She took a step toward her and leaned against the table to look at her.

"Look, I probably shouldn't say this, but your nerves are all over the place and it's pretty obvious," The woman's blue eyes went wide and she gave a small nod, "I also probably shouldn't say this, but calm the fuck down," Miss Rabe's eyes went wide again before a grin took her face.

"I probably shouldn't let you talk to me like that but you're probably right.. I've never had a student curse at me before," Sarah smirked.

"Have you ever even had a student before?" The teacher stood from her chair and shook her head at the question that had been fired back at her, "I didn't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The woman wasn't upset though, just genuinely curious.

"Oh, umm, just that you look really young. How old are you anyway? Twenty three?" The blonde looked at her in amusement.

"Twenty two," Sarah grinned and nodded.

"See what I mean. Just, I don't know, grow a pair and no one will mess with you," The woman in front of her let out a laugh and the late bell rang. Sarah groaned and grinned sheepishly at the woman, "I don't suppose you would write me a pass would you?" The woman grinned and walked toward her.

"I'll do you one better; I'll walk you to your class. I need to go to the front office anyway and I don't have a class this period," Sarah nodded and thanked her before they left the room together.

oooOOooOOooo

Miss Rabe had walked Sarah to her AP Literature class and told the teacher that she had asked Sarah to help her with something. Sarah took a seat next to Amanda and grinned at her. Literature was the only subject that Amanda actually cared about. Amanda raised her eyebrows playfully at the girl who just shook her head. Miss Rabe left the room and the teacher started up the lesson.

A piece of paper was slid onto Sarah's desk and she sighed before unfolding the note and looking down at it, 'She was hot. Totally your type, you know? Ass and legs.' Sarah rolled her eyes and glared sideways at her friend. She wrote 'I hadn't noticed and I don't have a type.' Down on the paper and slid it back to Amanda when her teacher turned to grab a pen from her desk.

Amanda snorted and whispered, "Sure you don't," Before leaving the girl alone and turning her attention back to the front of the room. Sarah sighed in relief. This was going to be a long class.

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of Sarah's Literature class had gone well and she was now sat in the lunch room with Amanda and a few of their other friends who also had the same lunch as them. Zach looked up and let out a whistle to which Sarah just rolled her eyes at. Amanda looked up though and grinned, "She's spoken for."

"By who?" The boy was laughing and Amanda pointed.

"Sarah," The brunette looked up in confusion and turned her head to see Miss Rabe walking through the lunch room. She turned back to Amanda and shook her head.

"She's not spoken for and she's also a teacher. That's just weird you two," Zach shook his head as he watched the woman go and looked back to Sarah.

"But come on, she's fucking hot," Amanda nodded in agreement.

"That's what I said! Plus she's totally Sarah's type," Zach nodded in complete agreement and the brunette looked at the two of them.

"Okay, since you two seem to know so much about me. What is my type? Please enlighten me," Amanda grinned in amusement and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Tall," Zach nodded.

"She's definitely tall," Amanda grinned, "You also like blondes though that's not always a deciding factor," Sarah just stared at the two of them and Amanda spoke up next.

"You like the together type. Their lives aren't messy, they have to have a purpose," Sarah interrupted here.

"Oh come on, why would anyone want some loser that's going nowhere?" Amanda just raised her eyebrows.

"You also totally have a thing for dimples and I haven't seen her smile yet but her cheeks are cute," Sarah looked down when the boy said this and bit her lip, "But you have! She has dimples doesn't she?" The girl just glared.

"What's your point?"

"Our point is that you totally like her," Sarah just shrugged.

"Plenty of people have crushes on their teachers. That's all it is, a crush, nothing else," Though Sarah wasn't so sure about that herself.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's AP Economics class had gone fine and she was now sat in the library with a few books open on a table in front of her. She was taking a few notes when the empty library's door opened and she looked up to see Miss Rabe come into the room. She looked back down quickly and could hear the woman speaking quietly with the librarian. She thanked her before moving into the library.

Sarah couldn't hear her anymore and let out a sigh in relief as she flipped the page of a book and scribbled down another note. Footsteps approached and she looked up to see the blonde teacher who was grinning at her, "Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Sarah scrunched her face up cutely.

"I have too many credits already so the school won't let me take anything that's not a core curriculum or a language," Miss Rabe nodded, "So I have 'study hall' for the last two periods although I seem to be the only student. I think they made that up," The woman standing before her laughed quietly and gestured to a chair. Sarah just nodded at her and she took a seat at the table.

"So, they just have you in here for the last few hours?" Sarah nodded, "All year?" The girl gave another nod at the woman's incredulousness, "That's a little ridiculous. I mean if you don't need to be here for class they should let you go home," Sarah just shrugged.

"Don't you have a class?" Miss Rabe shook her head.

"I have two AP Bio classes and one regular Bio class and they have me teaching Driver's Ed during fifth period. I guess they figured I could use a couple cool down periods after almost dying in the car with a bunch of fifteen year olds," Sarah laughed at the look on the woman's face.

"I bet. I swear we drove the old Driver's Ed teacher mad. He used to talk to himself.. Like actual conversations with himself," The woman was laughing, "I'm not kidding. He came in expecting to just have to sit in a car and he left in a body bag," Miss Rabe's eyes went extremely wide and Sarah busted out laughing, "I'm kidding. Your face though. It was great."

Miss Rabe finally laughed at the girl and shook her head, "Well, I need to go get things ready for tomorrow but you're always welcome to do 'study hall' in my classroom if you get tired of the library," Sarah just nodded biting her lip before thanking her. The woman stood and left the room after picking up the book she had come after. Sarah watched her go.

"I'm so beyond fucked."


	2. She's My Teacher

Sarah went home that night and joined her mother and sister when she was called down for dinner. Her father was working late so he wasn't there to eat with them. She sat down and the three of them made small talk.

Sarah was pushing her food around her plate when her sister spoke up, "What's wrong with you? Are you in loooooove?" Sarah furrowed her brows at the girl across from her.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Her mother laughed and she looked over to her.

"You're staring all dreamy eyed at your peas, darling. Either you're vegetable deprived or someone caught your eye today," Sarah grimaced and looked back down at her plate, "So, is he cute?" This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. She bit her lip and didn't look up.

"It's a her," Sarah looked up after a moment of silence and saw her sister trying to keep her laugh in, she'd overheard Sarah and Amanda talking about it months ago but she'd sworn to keep her secret. She looked over to her mother whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Well.. Then, is she cute?" Sarah's surprise was evident on her face and her mother laughed, "Sarah, it's not a big deal. You're still my daughter, okay?" Sarah nodded, "So.. Is she?"

Sarah bit her lip trying to suppress a grin and gave a small nod, "What's her name?" Sarah looked up wide eyed at her sister and realized for the first time that she didn't even know Miss Rabe's first name. She panicked.

"Umm. I don't want to jinx anything," Her sister looked at her strangely but just nodded and took another bite of her dinner, "I'm finished. May I be excused?"

oooOOooOOooo

The next few days went off without a hitch. By Friday all of the classes were in full swing and had moved on from busy beginning of the year work to actual class work. All of her classes were going smoothly and she had to make herself pay attention in Biology or she would just end up staring at the blonde teacher as she lectured.

Sarah was now in the library at the beginning of sixth period on Friday and looked up from her books when she heard people begin coming into the room. She grimaced slightly and looked back down at her notes as a class came in and took their seats before their teacher began speaking to them about their book reports and how all of the work would be done in the library starting Monday. Today they were to select their book.

As soon as she set them free, the freshman class stood and began talking all at once. Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate. Ten minutes later, she couldn't take it any longer and stood before gathering her books and leaving the library.

oooOOooOOooo

The brunette bit her lip before pushing the slightly open door more fully open and stepping into the classroom. Miss Rabe was there at her desk grading papers and didn't hear her come in. Sarah knocked lightly on the now open door and the blonde looked up before smiling at her.

"Does that offer still stand to let me study in here?" Miss Rabe nodded quickly, "Thanks, the freshmen have book reports and if I have to hear one more girl talk about how 'totes adorbs' some boy band is again I'm going to barf," Sarah had let her voice rise a few octaves to imitate the younger girls and Miss Rabe just laughed at her.

"Sure, Sarah. You can use my room for study hall. I have a few papers to grade so.. Make yourself at home," The woman chuckled and turned back to the stack of papers on her desk. She looked back up a few moments later to see Sarah sat in the floor with her back against the wall and had a few books open around her as she wrote on the notebook in her lap. "You know, I have a room full of desks?"

Sarah looked up and laughed at her, "Yeah, but those desks aren't exactly large. It's easier to spread out here," Miss Rabe nodded.

"You can use the lab table if you want," She pointed to the station at the front of the room and Sarah looked at it.

"I didn't want to mess with your things."

"It's fine. I'm not exactly organized if you can't tell. You don't have to sit in the floor, it's bad enough that you're stuck here for two extra hours with nothing to do," The girl grinned and stood with her books before placing them in the same order on top of the table and taking a seat on the stool that was behind the table.

"Thanks, Miss Rabe," The woman nodded and watched as the girl went back to her notes. She smiled at the younger girl and admired the girl's skinny blue jeans and black ankle boots. She'd noticed that the girl had a thing for stripes and today was no different. Sarah had on a black and white striped shirt that hung loosely off of one shoulder as the girl leaned on her elbow while she wrote.

'Wow. I'm checking out my student right now. What is wrong with me?' Lily turned back to her papers and picked her red pen up to continue grading. She looked up again when the girl shifted and revealed an elegant script that was tattooed across her collar bone. She couldn't read it and almost asked the girl before realizing that it would probably be inappropriate to do so.

She looked back down and forced herself to finish the stack of papers in front of her.

oooOOooOOooo

When the end of sixth period bell rang, Sarah sat back and stretched her back. She stood and grabbed her wallet from her bag before turning to the woman who hadn't looked up, "I'm going to grab a drink. Do you want something?" Miss Rabe looked up and shook her head sweetly.

"No thank you, sweetheart," Sarah's eyes widened slightly. 'Nope. Lots of teachers call their students pet names. It's nothing.' She smiled lightly to the woman.

"Oh come on, you know you want a terribly awful sugar free rice crispy treat," The blonde scrunched her nose up and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat at the cuteness.

"Oh, I can assure you that I definitely do not want one of those," Sarah laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's probably a good thing. I swear those are the same ones that they put in that vending machine two years ago," Miss Rabe laughed again and Sarah finally left the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah reentered the room and opened her Reece's. She walked up to the woman's desk and let one slide from the pack onto her papers and sat a Sprite down beside them. Miss Rabe looked up at her in confusion.

"I never eat both of them and I got you a drink anyway. I guessed so if you don't like Sprite, sorry," The woman grinned at her.

"You didn't have to do that, Sarah," The girl just shrugged as she sat back down on the stool and slid her own candy out of the pack, "At least let me pay you back then."

"It's a dollar, Miss Rabe, you didn't break me," The woman grinned at the girl and thanked her again as Sarah took a bite of her Reece's while looking back down to her notes.

Lily watched Sarah eat the candy and the girl licked the chocolate that had melted off of her thumb before turning a page. The blonde's eyes went wide and she looked away from her student. 'Student. She's your student. Quit that.' She sighed and took a bite of the candy the girl had been kind enough to share with her before looking back to her computer.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah spent a quiet weekend at home with her father. Her mother had taken her sister to some musical she'd been dying to see for a while. Sarah was sat on the couch with a movie playing in the background when her father finally spoke from beside her.

"So.. Um, there's a young lady?" Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah. They're kind of everywhere, dad?" Her father let out a low chuckle and looked over at her.

"No, sorry, I meant your mother told me that you had your eye on a young lady," The man looked a little nervous and Sarah grinned slightly at him.

"Umm. Yeah, I guess so… Is that okay?" Her father nodded quickly.

"Yes, Sarah. I love you and that doesn't change because you might have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend some day," Sarah grinned and leaned into her father's side. They'd always been close and Sarah usually told her dad things before she even told her mom, "And is this young lady nice to you?"

The girl giggled and thought about her teacher. She really shouldn't discuss this with him, but she really did want someone to talk to about it. "Yes, she's really sweet," Her father nodded.

"Is she cute?" Sarah looked up laughing.

"Dad!" Her father laughed too.

"Sarah!" The two of them just grinned, "Is she?"

"Yes," Sarah answered sheepishly and her father laughed again, "She's really smart too, and she's funny. Her eyes are gorgeous," Her father noticed the dreamy look in her eyes and grinned down at her.

"Sounds like you have it bad, baby girl," Sarah just nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

Monday rolled around and Sarah found herself back in third period Biology with the object of her affections. Miss Rabe was lecturing and stopped with a few minutes left at the end of class, "The school has asked that we offer tutoring sessions before and after school on certain days during the week. I'll be here before and after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays if anyone needs any help with anything. I also decided that because this class is so small I wouldn't mind giving you all my cell number. You can shoot me a message or call if you need help with any assignments or if you miss a day," The class nodded and the woman wrote a number up on the board before the bell rang.

Sarah had the number memorized the moment she was through writing it and stood to pack her things away, "Do you mind if I come in here for sixth and seventh periods again? The freshmen are doing book reports all week."

"That's fine, Sarah. You're always welcome," The girl grinned and thanked her before leaving the room and pulling out her phone to put in her new contact.

oooOOooOOooo

"So, how's it going with Teacher McHottyPants?" Sarah looked up at Amanda from across the lunch table like she was crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zach laughed at them and Amanda grinned.

"I'm talking about that goddess that's nothing but legs that you're totally obsessed with," Sarah glared at her and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm not obsessed with her. And nothing is 'going', she's my teacher," Amanda just shook her head in amusement.

"Sure, but you wish there was something," Sarah felt a blush creep up her cheeks and Amanda smiled, "See! You totally want her!" The brunette shook her head. The bell rang and she got up after shooting her friend a glare.

"You're lucky I love you. I would never put up with shit like this from anyone else," Amanda just giggled and blew her a kiss, "Ass," The girl laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you wish you could touch her ass."

"Very mature."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah stayed after the end of day bell on Wednesday and Miss Rabe stood and walked over to the girl to make sure she didn't have ear buds in or something, "Sarah. The bell rang," The girl finished her note before looking up exasperatedly.

"Yeah, my mother is practically obsessed with our education and she subscribes to the school newsletter. She heard about these after school tutoring things and insisted that my sister and I stay for them. I told her I didn't need it and Rachel isn't going to do anything but sit outside and gossip for the extra hour but there's no telling that to my mother," Miss Rabe nodded slowly, "Unless you have somewhere else to be. My Calculus teacher also stays on Wednesdays but she kind of scares me."

"Oh! Is she the one with the resting bitch face and giant coke bottle glasses?" Sarah looked at her wide eyed, an expression that clearly read, 'Did you seriously just say bitch?' The teacher caught on, "You can tell me to calm the fuck down on the first day and I can't say bitch?"

"Point taken. Yes, she's the one with the resting bitch face. It's like chronic or something. Everyone calls her sergeant behind her back," The blonde laughed.

"I can see why. I accidently bumped into her in the office one day and I thought the look she gave me might kill me," Sarah laughed at that and closed her notebook, "You finished?"

"Yes. I mean I am a week ahead in every class so I guess I should give it a rest," The teacher's eyes went wide as she looked at her in disbelief. Sarah looked up at her and laughed, "What do you expect? I have two class periods a day where all I do is study."

"I guess that makes sense. You obviously don't need help in Biology. What are you going to do now?" Sarah shrugged and packed her books away before pulling out her phone. The woman noticed her case and reached for the device, "You like Fleetwood Mac?" Sarah nodded.

"I love them. I forgot I had that case on there," The woman was looking at her 'Dreams' case and finally handed the phone back, "You like them?" Miss Rabe nodded quickly.

"Oh, yeah. They're great," Sarah just nodded in agreement. The teacher stood and grabbed papers from her desk before pulling a stool up on the other side of the lab table and sitting down across from her student.

"What's that?" She handed the paper to Sarah and the girl laughed, "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding. They gave us those to use during tutoring. I figured I'd never have to use the horrible things."

Sarah looked down at the paper, "What subject do I need help with? Really? Who is a teacher who would help with me that? What the hell is this?" The woman shrugged laughing, "This is ridiculous. What can I do to help myself? This is not tutoring. This is mentoring."

"I thought so. I just took them and smiled politely like I'm supposed to. I'm just going to throw them away," Sarah nodded.

"They're definitely trash," The girl looked at the paper one last time before handing it back to the teacher. "For real though. If you have somewhere else to be, the sergeant doesn't seem to hate me as much as the other students."

Miss Rabe just shook her head, "Nope. I have to be here the full hour too. No one should have to sit alone in a room with her. I mean you know no one else is going to show up for her tutoring session," Sarah just laughed and nodded. "I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Yeah, she's a pain in the ass but she's mine," The blonde nodded in understanding, "She's a freshman so she's stuck in her silly and prissy phase at the moment. I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever grow out of it," Her teacher laughed.

"My brother went through that too. It's worse with boys. They're always hyper and all they want to do is shout at the TV when their video games kill them or whatever," Sarah laughed. "Do you have _any_ fun classes this year?"

"Aww, Miss Rabe, your class is fun," The teacher glared at her.

"Thanks, but don't lie to me. Are you taking anything besides your cores?"

"I'm taking AP Spanish. Does that count?" The woman shook her head, "Then nope. Just cores."

"That's messed up," Sarah laughed, "Sorry. Nothing against you, it's just your senior year you know?"

"Yeah, I know. My dad said the same thing but my mom insisted that I needed all of these," Sarah's phone beeped and she looked down at it before sighing and typing a reply, "My sister's an idiot," She sat her phone down and grabbed her bag before locating her keys and walking over to the window in the room. She lifted the glass and could immediately hear a car alarm blaring. She clicked the button on her keys and it stopped.

"Thanks, Sarah!" Was shouted out from somewhere in the parking lot and the girl shook her head before closing the window back and retaking her seat.

"She left her 'after school' shoes in the car. I'll never understand why she insists on wearing heels to school anyway. She can barely walk in the things."

"Aww, Sarah. You never went through a heel phase?" The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm way too clumsy for that," Her teacher laughed at her, "I'm serious. My best friend got me to go to a party with her and convinced me to wear some. I fractured my ankle ten minutes after we got to the place and she had to take me to the hospital to get x-rays."

"That's funny, I'm sorry," The woman was laughing again and Sarah just nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Amanda felt so badly that she bought me the Bella Donna album that I hadn't been able to find yet," The woman settled her laughter and looked back to her student.

"So will you be here on Friday too?" Sarah sighed.

"Unless my mother suddenly realizes that I don't need a tutor, yes. I can stay with Sergeant Kennedy though," The woman shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I have to be here anyway. This is nicer than being here by myself," Sarah just grinned at her.


	3. Don't Call Me Ma'am

Sarah got up later than usual on Friday morning. Her sister had a soccer tournament over the weekend and her mother had taken the weekend off to help chaperone the group of girls. Her father was away on a business trip for the weekend as well and they had all left the night before. Sarah had stayed up way too late watching Game of Thrones and when she thought about it, she really didn't want to go to school anyway.

She looked at the time on her phone and noticed that it was almost time for third period. She bit her lip contemplating whether or not she should text her teacher. She had told them they could text her when they were out. Sarah pulled up the woman's contact and hit the message button.

'Hey, Miss Rabe. This is Sarah. I won't be in class today. I've already read the lesson for the day but will you put aside any note sheets for me?' She'd decided to just send the text in a formal style and read over it to make sure there weren't any typos before she hit send. The little blue bubble popped up on her screen and only a moment later, the dots popped up signaling that her teacher was texting her back.

'Sure thing, Sarah! I hope you're okay.' Sarah grinned at the woman's worry and bit her lip to control her smile.

'I am. Thanks, Miss Rabe!' She sent the message and received a text only a moment later from her favorite blonde.

'No problem, doll! I'll see you Monday.' Sarah grinned at the endearment and felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She bit her lip to keep from squealing in excitement.

"Come on, Sarah. She's your teacher. Teachers do that… Oh, no. I'm talking to myself," The girl just shook her head and sat her phone down before opening the refrigerator.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat on the couch with her feet curled up under her watching TV later when her phone beeped again, 'Are you at home?' The girl looked at the text curiously but texted her teacher back anyway.

'Yes, ma'am.' She sent the text and got one in reply only a moment later.

'Okay. And don't call me ma'am. I'm only four years older than you.' Sarah's heart skipped a beat. So their age didn't matter to the woman. There was still the whole student and teacher thing but this was good news. She looked at her phone in confusion and just shrugged before throwing it back down beside her on the couch. She turned her attention back to the episode of 'Friends' that was on and laughed at something that was said.

About half an episode later, there was a knock at the door. Sarah stood and flicked on a light before walking to the door and opening it to see her teacher there. She looked at her in confusion and Miss Rabe just smiled.

"I really didn't want to be at that school by myself for an hour, so I'm here to tutor my sick student who so obviously needs all of the help that she can get in Biology," Sarah laughed at her and stepped back while motioning her in. She was dressed in the boxer shorts she'd slept in and a black camisole but she suddenly felt very bare in the presence of the other woman.

"Oh, jeez. Thanks so much, Miss Rabe. I don't know what I ever would have done if you hadn't come to rescue me in my time of need," She shut the door as the woman laughed and walked back towards the living room where she had been only moments before, "Do you want something to drink?" The woman shook her head and Sarah grabbed two bottles of water from the kitchen anyway. The woman just grinned and took it as she watched Sarah sit down on the couch. "You can sit down you know?" The woman nodded and sat a good few inches away from Sarah on the couch.

"Is this 'Friends'?" Sarah nodded and looked at her as she laughed at a joke that was made on screen. Her laughter was quickly becoming something that Sarah loved to hear, "You don't look sick," It was said teasingly and the girl shrugged.

"My mom took my sister to her soccer tournament over the weekend and my dad is away on business. He usually lets me do this and we just don't tell my mom. He thinks she puts too much pressure on me and I don't necessarily agree with him but it gets me a long weekend sometimes so I roll with it," The woman nodded and grinned at her, "I mean, I'm sorry if you worried or anything, but I'm fine."

"It's fine, Sarah. We all need a break sometimes. Hence the reason I'm here and not at that school," She said the word 'school' with a disgusted tone and Sarah laughed at her. She motioned towards the table in front of them.

"I ordered a pizza earlier if you want some. I have no clue why I ordered a large but there it is. I don't eat meat though, so it's just cheese," The woman grinned and shifted slightly closer to her on the couch.

"I'm fine, Sarah. Thanks," The girl grinned and turned to face her on the couch which also brought them just slightly closer together. The woman shifted her gaze and spoke aloud, "And though she be but little, she is fierce," Sarah looked down and realized that her teacher had yet to see the tattoo that she kept covered at school.

"I forgot about that," Sarah grinned sheepishly and the woman shook her head.

"I noticed it the other day but I didn't ask then. I couldn't really see it anyway," Sarah nodded, "I like it," A blush threatened to break across the girl's face.

"Thanks, I really liked that particular quote when we were studying Shakespeare. Amanda says it's because I'm so short," The blonde laughed at that and earned a playful glare from the girl beside her, "My mom freaked when she saw it for the first time."

"Really? You didn't tell her you were getting it?" Sarah shook her head.

"Are you kidding? She would have killed me; I thought she was going to kill me when she saw it. I kept it hidden for a few months and she came home early one day and I was dressed like I am now and just forgot about it. She went completely bat shit crazy and started yelling. Rachel came downstairs, realized she was yelling at me and not her this time, and fled back up to her room."

"You don't get in trouble a lot?"

"Ehh. I do, but it's usually trivial things," The teacher nodded and turned her own body to face Sarah now. Their knees brushed and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat at the feeling. Sarah's phone started ringing and she finally found it where it had fallen between the couch cushions.

"Hey, mom," Her teacher grinned at her, "What do you mean 'Where am I?' You make me stay after school on Fridays for tutoring… You don't believe me? Why ever would you say that, dear mother?" Sarah was changing her voice to mess with her mother. "Dude, Miss Rabe is literally sitting right in front of me… I'm sure she doesn't want to speak to you, mother," Sarah met her eyes and the woman shrugged that she wouldn't mind, "I'm your own daughter for crying out loud, woman," Sarah laughed at whatever her mother said back to her and held the phone out to her teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Paulson… Yes, ma'am she's right here for her tutoring session… I teach her Biology class… Actually Sarah is at the top of the class… Sure," She handed the girl back the phone and they said their goodbyes before she hung up and looked at her teacher, "Your mother must think you are the dumbest child alive, 'Oh good. She definitely needs help in Biology.' What does that even mean?"

"I don't know what her deal is with my grades. I'm sitting at number one in the class. What more does she want?"

"That was almost rude of her. Of all of the students whose parents shouldn't trust them, you're definitely not one of them," Sarah grinned at the woman who looked to be getting a little angry on her behalf. She thought it was sweet and felt her butterflies stir in her stomach again.

"Well, thanks Miss Rabe."

"You can call me Lily if you want.. You know when we're after school since your mom thinks you're an idiot," Sarah grinned at the new information and the slight bitterness that was still in the woman's voice. She just nodded, "So what _did_ you do all day?"

"You mean besides a whole bunch of nothing? Nothing," The woman laughed at her, "I watched some cheesy movie that was recommended for me on Netflix and 'Friends' reruns have been on for the last couple of hours. I was beyond lazy today."

"That sounds exactly like how I spend my weekends after putting up with brats all week," She noticed Sarah's smile fall and rushed to fix what she had said, "Not you! I'm sorry; I didn't mean you, or your class for that matter. My seniors are fine but I have freshman Biology and fifteen year old drivers. It's enough to drive anyone a little crazy," The girl grinned again and the blonde felt her heart skip a beat at the sight that she thought she'd just ruined.

"How about I pick some terrible rom-com and we can make fun of the bad acting for your hour that you have to be here?" The woman grinned and Sarah brought up the Netflix menu and threw the remote at Lily who caught it easily, "Just hit whatever's next in that queue. I'm sure it'll be terrible," She walked into the kitchen and Lily clicked on Sarah's little icon before scrolling to the Romantic Comedy options and clicking the first one there. It was already rated five stars meaning that the girl had already seen it but Lily figured it wouldn't matter. 'Imagine Me and You' began playing and the blonde paused it just after the title screen.

Sarah reentered the room with a large bowl of popcorn which she sat between them before picking up the remote where Lily had sat it down and hit play. She didn't pay attention to the opening credits and when she looked up she almost choked as she realized what her teacher had chosen to put on. She glanced over at the woman who was watching the screen. 'Oh, God. She doesn't know. What if she gets all weirded out?' She sat completely rigid until the obvious flirting between Luce and Rachel started she saw realization dawn on the woman's face. She didn't look disgusted though.

"We can change it.. If you want?" Lily looked at her with a smile on her face and shook her head.

"It's fine, Sarah. There's still got to be plenty to make fun of," The girl nodded and turned her attention back to the movie.

oooOOooOOooo

They were nearing the happy ending now and all Sarah could think of was 'Oh my gosh. I just watched a lesbian romance with my teacher. And she liked it!' They had talked throughout the movie but Lily had paid close enough attention to follow the story line. They'd even done the cliché movie thing and bumped hands when they reached for the popcorn at the same time but the blonde had just shifted her hand when Sarah froze at the contact.

As the ending grew nearer and Rachel was now standing on top of a car yelling 'You're a wanker number nine!' Lily let out a giggle and looked over to Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess that's one way to get your girl. Not much of a pickup line though," Sarah laughed.

"And what would you have preferred? Hey, baby, I just ate some skittles. You wanna taste the rainbow?" Lily laughed and looked at the screen where the two women were finally kissing and glanced back at Sarah.

"Not quite. Maybe something like, 'Hey, is that a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them'," Sarah laughed loudly and the blonde giggled too at the girl in front of her.

"How about 'Are you a magician? Because Abra-ca-dayyyyum!'," They both fell into giggles at that and Lily looked up at the clock.

"It looks like my hour's up," Sarah looked at the woman who hadn't moved when she spoke and bit her lip.

"You can stay.. If you want?" Lily looked back down at the girl and gave a small grin before she nodded. "You want to watch another one?" The blonde grinned and picked up the remote to go back to the menu. Instead of staying in the rom-com section, she clicked down once where she could see a new collection titled 'Because you watched Imagine Me and You'. Sarah bit her lip but didn't say anything. If her teacher wanted to watch lesbian romance movies with her, who was she to stop the woman?

"Gray Matters! I love that one," Sarah looked over at the woman in shock.

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah. Heather Graham is one of my favorite actresses. I love the scene where Sissy Spacek falls off of the rock wall."

"Me too!" Lily grinned before clicking the movie and sitting the remote back down on the table before leaning back into the couch.

When the first scene with Julia popped up, Lily grinned, "I love her," Sarah just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She played my favorite character in 'The L Word'."

"What's that?" Sarah looked over to Lily who was still watching the screen.

"It's a TV show," The blonde looked over to her for an explanation and the girl looked back to the screen sheepishly, "About lesbians," There was no telling what the teacher thought about her now. She saw her nod out of the corner of her eye and felt her shoulders relax.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke with a kink in her neck late in the night and realized that she had fallen asleep against her teacher who must have dozed off as well. The blonde was leaning up against the arm of the couch and Sarah had ended up against her side at some point. She sat up and Lily stirred before opening her eyes and sitting up too.

"What time is it?" Sarah located her phone under a pillow on the other side of the couch and looked down at it.

"It's 2:03 am," She bit her lip and looked up at the blonde whose eyes were now very wide, "Sorry; I shouldn't have let us fall asleep."

"No, Sarah. It's not your fault. This could just be really bad if someone found out that I slept over at a student's house. There's no telling how that would sound," Sarah nodded in understanding and stretched her arms up over her head causing her shirt to ride up slightly. Blue eyes widened again before Lily looked down.

"So, umm, do you want to just stay? It's kind of late to be driving," The blonde bit her lip and thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah. I think that would probably be the smartest choice here," Sarah nodded and stood before walking upstairs and coming back down moments later with a pair of black leggings and an over sized Fleetwood Mac t-shirt in her hand.

"Here, you should at least be comfortable. They might be a little short," The woman grinned at the girl and took the clothes that were offered to her, "There's a bathroom right down that hallway, first door on the left," Lily nodded and stood before leaving the room.

Sarah sat down on the couch and picked her phone up again to read the text messages she'd noticed a few minutes ago.

Amanda: Come to a movie with me.

Amanda: Fine, I'll ask Zach.

Zach: Come to a movie with us.

Zach: You better be getting laid or something to be ignoring us like this.

Sarah laughed at the last text and looked up when footsteps approached the couch. The blonde sat her own folded clothes on the back of the couch and Sarah grinned at the sight of the woman in her clothes. The leggings only reached halfway down her calves but Sara thought she looked adorable. Lily sat back down and Sarah turned her phone off.

"Umm. My bed is pretty big? Or you can use my sister's room?" The woman looked at her and Sarah could feel her nerves creeping up on her again.

"I wouldn't want to invade your sister's privacy. I can sleep here," Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'll sleep here and you can take my room."

"Sarah, I'm not making you sleep on the couch in your own house," The girl glared at her.

"Then sleep in the damn bed with me, Lily," The blonde grinned slightly. She'd told the girl she could call her by her name hours ago but now was the first time she'd actually done it.

"I don't know, Sarah. That's a little inappropriate," The girl nodded.

"I won't tell if you don't. Hell, no one would believe me anyway," The woman laughed and finally stood up beside the girl and followed her upstairs to her room. The walls were a soft purple and the bed was covered in a black and white striped comforter. A desk was against the wall with a laptop and jewelry thrown on top of it. Sarah flipped the lamp on that was sat on her bedside table and threw the blankets back on the bed before sitting down and looking up to the blonde woman who nodded and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Okay, I know this is awkward. But like you said, we're only four years apart. So think sleepover and relax," The woman laughed and finally slid fully into the bed to lie down before Sarah did the same and turned out the lamp.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily woke and breathed in before realizing that her nose was buried in Sarah's hair and her arms were wrapped around the girl's waist. When had she done that? She slowly untangled herself from the girl and slid back a few inches before just watching her. She really was beautiful. Her soft brown hair hung in loose waves around her face like usual and her face was absolutely peaceful right now. 'You can't think about her like this. You know that. It's wrong.' She sighed at her inner self and sat up in the bed.

The movement woke Sarah who sat up and stretched revealing that small expanse of skin to Lily once again. The blonde trained her eyes forward and stood from the bed before the girl did the same. She looked over to the alarm clock, 9:24 am.

"I should probably get going. I have a few things I need to get ready for Monday," The girl nodded and Lily looked down at her attire, "Do you mind if I borrow these? I'll bring them back to you."

"Yeah, no worries," The blonde grinned and the two of them made their way down stairs. She grabbed her clothes, keys, and phone before looking at Sarah.

"Thanks for whatever that was," Sarah laughed not really knowing what to call their little hang out session either and nodded.

"Thanks for coming to check on me I guess," The woman smiled at her as she opened the door.

"Anytime, Sarah."


	4. Are You Okay?

Sarah got up Monday morning and yelled for her sister to get dressed before she threw on a black skirt with a yellow and green floral print and a simple black blouse on top. She came downstairs to see her mother there looking down at her phone. She looked up when her daughter came in the room.

"You have tutoring today right?" Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to her mom.

"Yes, mother. I have tutoring today. Though I don't get why you make me go. I'm just wasting mine and Miss Rabe's time," The woman glared at her and Sarah just shook her head and looked up when Rachel finally came downstairs. "Are you ready?" She shot wide eyes to her sister who nodded and the two of them left the house.

"Your grades?" Sarah just nodded, "It's like she's getting some other kid's report cards or something. But we know they're yours or they wouldn't have your name on them," Sarah just laughed as her sister got in the passenger seat with her.

"It's whatever. Miss Rabe is cool with me just killing time in her room after school on those days anyway," The girl nodded and turned the radio on.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat back in the library now that the freshmen were done with their book reports. It was quiet and she could work, but she loved being in the blonde woman's classroom with her. Even if they didn't talk, she was there. Her phone buzzed on the table and she shifted a few books before she located it and looked down at the screen. She'd entered Lily's contact as her first name with a little kissy emoji next to it. It wasn't like she'd ever see it anyway.

'You didn't skip did you?' Sarah laughed lightly before typing her reply to the woman.

'No, ma'am. I figured you'd want me out of your hair and the freshmen are done with the library.' She sent it and laughed when her teacher sent her a reply almost immediately.

'What'd I tell you about calling me ma'am? And you don't bother me Sarah, I like having you here.' Sarah's heart skipped a beat and she looked at the pile of books before grinning. She snapped a picture of the mess and sent it to the teacher.

'I may be a minute.' Sarah stood and began shutting her notebooks and placing bookmarks in her textbooks. She looked up when someone walked up beside her and saw the blonde grinning down at her.

"I figured you could use some help carrying all of those," The girl grinned and nodded before beginning to stack the books on the table. She shouldered her back pack and looked back to see that Lily had grabbed half of the stack in her own arms. Sarah grabbed what was left and the two of them left the library.

"Thanks," The blonde just grinned as she sat the books down in her room and ran a hand over Sarah's shoulder as she walked passed her and back to her desk. Sarah felt her butterflies resurface and looked over at the woman who was typing something on her computer. Sarah took her usual seat and pulled her notebook back out of her bag. She bit down on the end of the pen as she read and propped her chin in her hand.

"You shouldn't do that. Ink doesn't taste too good. Take it from someone with experience," Sarah looked up in confusion before realizing what the woman meant and taking the pen from her mouth. She laughed.

"Thanks for the tip," Lily just shook her head at the girl and looked back to her computer. She could hear the girl messing with something on the lab table but didn't look back until she heard, "Shit!" Be whispered out quietly but forcefully. She turned and saw Sarah look up at her before covering one hand with her other.

"What happened?" Lily stood and moved to her side. Sarah shook her head.

"I'm fine. Really," The woman looked at her and reached for her left hand. The girl reluctantly held it out and unfolded it to reveal her quickly reddening palm.

"Sarah! What did you do?"

"I turned the damn Bunsen burner on. That little fucker is defective or something. It backfired in my hand," Lily looked at the device and back to Sarah's hand.

"Yeah I know. There was a sticky note next to it that said 'Do not touch' but I don't know where it ended up," Sarah looked up sheepishly, before she opened her Economics textbook and flipped to a page where a bright blue sticky note was there with her teacher's handwriting on it. Sarah had drawn a diagram on it and stuck it next to the text on the page.

"I may have taken a note on it last week and shoved it in my book. I assumed that it said not to touch it because it was fire not because it was broken," The blonde grimaced and opened the little refrigerator she had in her room and grabbed an icepack before walking back to the girl and placing it over the burn, "I'm fine," The blonde just shook her head.

"You probably are but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt," Sarah just shrugged and Lily pulled the icepack back again to look at the red skin, "You want me to kiss it better?" Sarah laughed at her.

"I think you should," The girl was really surprised when the woman actually bent her head and allowed her lips to come into direct contact with Sarah's palm. She didn't think her heart would ever beat normally again. "I was joking," Lily laughed and dropped the icepack back into place.

"You think you can handle not burning yourself again?" Sarah nodded and the woman let go of her hand and took her seat back at her desk. Sarah chose to leave her left hand lying on the table as she took notes in her notebook. She grew bored after about fifteen minutes and closed her notebook. "You done?" Sarah looked over to the woman who had yet to look her way.

"I might as well be. The boredom has hit. Nothing will get done now anyway," Lily looked over to her and laughed.

"You still have forty five minutes left of school and an hour of fake tutoring. What are you going to do with yourself?" The girl just shrugged and the woman saved her work before standing and taking the seat across from Sarah. "I guess the boredom is contagious. I was about to call it a day as well."

The blonde reached for Sarah's hand again and held it gently in her own before pulling the now dripping icepack away. She sat it on a few napkins on the table and grabbed her classroom issued first aid kit. "I'm fine, Lily," The woman's heart skipped a beat at the younger girl saying her first name and she grinned at her.

"Sarah, you let me wrap your hand or so help me I will send you to the principal's office," The girl looked at her in amusement but placed her hand back down in the woman's and allowed her to wrap the burn in gauze, "Now, was that so bad?"

"I suppose not," Lily bent and placed a kiss to the bandage. She told herself it was for her student, but she had to admit that she didn't mind her lips being on the younger girl either. She placed the kit back where it had been and grabbed the small container of ice cream from her fridge as well as two plastic spoons and sat it between them on the table. Sarah looked at her with a grin on her face.

"What? I might have a sweet tooth," Sarah laughed and accepted the spoon that was offered to her and the two of them each took a bite of the dessert, "I washed your clothes but I forgot them in the dryer this morning."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," She wanted to tell the woman that she liked them better on her anyway but she stopped herself from doing so. The blonde nodded and the two of them ate in silence.

"Are your parents coming to the Parent Teacher conferences tonight?" Sarah looked up wide eyed with another bite halfway to her mouth.

"Shit," The woman raised her eyebrows. "I forgot to tell her and I know Rachel didn't tell her either, but yes she'll probably be here. She's never missed one before," Her teacher nodded, "She's so awful when she comes up here though.. Well, you'll see I guess."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. What about your father? Is he coming with her?" Sarah nodded.

"Are you kidding? It's like a family outing for them. We'll all be here," Lily grinned at the girl across from her who finally took the bite of ice cream that she'd spooned moments before.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily's phone beeped around six o'clock and she saw that Sarah's name had popped up. She'd put the girl's name in along with the little emoji of the monkey covering its mouth. She'd always thought that emoji was adorable and the girl was beyond adorable so it just made sense to her. She slid the message icon and unlocked her phone.

'In coming in T minus three minutes.' She giggled at the girl's text and looked up about two minutes later to see a man and a woman enter the room and saw Sarah walk in behind them. She stood and extended her hand to each of them.

"Hi, I'm Lily Rabe, your daughter's AP Biology teacher," Her mother nodded.

"Yes, the one who's been tutoring her," Lily nodded her answer with a smile on her face, "She needs it," Her smile fell slightly but she noticed the man shift awkwardly as well. Sarah walked around the two of them.

"Mom, I have a perfect grade in here. Maybe you should go bug some of Rachel's teachers now? Where is she anyway?" Her father shrugged and Sarah looked back to her mother who glared at her daughter.

"Sarah Catherine Paulson, there is no such thing as a perfect grade when it comes to you," Lily furrowed her brows at the woman.

"You're talking about _this_ Sarah right? Because all she does is perfect work," Her father smirked and Sarah looked at her in thanks, "And a perfect grade does exist. She has a one hundred in this class. It doesn't get any better," The woman nodded slowly and looked over to her daughter.

"Are you cheating?" Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, mom. I go through Miss Rabe's desk before every test and find her answer key," Her mother just stared incredulously at her and her teacher bit her lip in amusement, "I do it before every pop quiz too because I'm clairvoyant and I know when she's going to give them," Her father chuckled beside her mother and Sarah grinned at him.

"She has the highest grade in the class. If anything, the other students are cheating off of her," Her mother pursed her lips and Sarah spoke up.

"How is it that you always seem to memorize my schedule but we never actually see any of Rachel's teachers?" Her father nodded.

"That's a good point. Doesn't she have the one across the hall?" Sarah nodded and her father pulled her mother from the room leaving the two of them alone for a moment

"Thanks."

"There's nothing to thank me for. What's her problem?"

"I have no idea. She honestly doesn't believe that I do my own school work or something," Lily furrowed her eyebrows but reached a hand out for Sarah's bandaged one.

"How does this feel?" Sarah grinned at the blonde who was now gently caressing her hand in her own.

"It's fine. I told you I was fine," Lily grinned and let her hand drop again. Sarah could hear her parents and took a small step back, "I should probably go catch them," The woman just nodded, "Thanks for trying with her though."

"You're welcome, dear."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke up Wednesday morning with a pounding headache and a horribly sore throat. She rolled over onto her back and noticed that her stomach ached too. She groaned and pulled herself from the bed before entering her bathroom and locating her thermometer to take her temperature.

The thing beeped a minute later and Sarah squinted at the digital numbers on the little screen, "101.2. Wow," She grimaced at the sound of her voice and put the thermometer back before walking slowly down the stairs. Her mother looked up from the table and raised an eyebrow at her daughter who wasn't dressed yet.

"I'm sick."

"Sure you are. Go get dressed," Sarah looked at her mother.

"I'm serious. I feel awful and my temperature's through the roof," The woman didn't look up again and Sarah took a seat at the table and leaned her head on her arms. Her sister finally came downstairs and Sarah stood before grabbing her keys from the counter.

"You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks. I know."

"Mom, Sarah's sick," Her mother shook her head.

"She's faking. Go to school," Rachel glared at her mother and looked back to her pale sister who was dressed in the sweat pants that she had slept in and an old t-shirt.

"You're not going like that are you?" Sarah just stared at her, "Just because you're sick doesn't mean you have to look it. Come on," Sarah groaned as her sister pulled her back up the stairs to make her change.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah parked the car, now dressed in cute black lace shorts and a soft pink t-shirt that her sister had picked out of her closet. She'd insisted that if she had to be cute, she had to be comfortable at least and this was what the girl had come back with. Sarah had thrown the clothes on and paired them with her black Keds before they left the house.

"Are you going to even make it through the day?" Sarah looked over at her sister and nodded.

"I'll be okay," Rachel looked uncertain and reached her hand out to place it against her sister's forehead.

"Jeez, how high was your temperature this morning?" Sarah grimaced.

"101.2," Rachel looked at her wide eyed, "I'm fine, Rach. We better get going before we're both late," The girl finally nodded and the two of them left the car.

Amanda looked at her friend with a grin on her face as she approached her car. The smile faded and she stood up from her seat to look at her with worry. "Damn, babe. Are you okay?" Sarah nodded slowly trying to keep her head from pounding any harder than it was.

"I'm okay," Amanda brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her.

"Babe, you are so sick," Her friend was practically cooing at her and Sarah grinned slightly.

"Mandy, I'm fine," She gave Sarah her 'you better tell me right now' look, "I'm not fine but I'm not dying," Amanda wrapped her arms around her friend and could feel excess heat radiating off of her body.

"I'm sorry you have to be here," Sarah nodded and leaned her forehead on her best friend's shoulder, "If you feel worse during the day, text me and I'll drive you home."

"But then you'd be skipping class," Amanda giggled.

"I'll probably skip class anyway," Sarah grinned and pulled back from the hug, "For real, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay for today."

"You better be."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's first two periods had dragged by. She could barely force herself to stay awake, let alone pay attention. Her teachers had looked at her with slight worry but hadn't said anything to the girl. She walked into Biology and took her seat before her teacher finally looked up and glanced at her. She widened her eyes and walked over to the girl.

"Sarah, you don't look well," The girl just nodded as she bent to pull a notebook from her backpack, "You don't need it. I have a documentary to put on," She sat back up and placed her chin in her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Probably not, but I'm here," The teacher nodded slowly and looked at her with worry clearly written her on face. Her other students began entering and she smiled at them before putting the film on and turning off the lights.

Not even ten minutes in, Lily looked over to her sick student and saw Sarah asleep with her elbows propped up on her desk and her chin propped on her hands. She felt her heart pang with worry for the girl but let her sleep.

When the bell rang, her students left quickly and Lily got up to shake Sarah gently. The girl jerked awake and looked up at her with worry on her face, "I am so sorry, Miss Rabe!" The teacher shook her head and squatted to look at the seated girl.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be here," Sarah looked at her with slightly glazed eyes.

"Well, my mom thought I was faking, so here I am," Lily furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. The girl was struggling to keep her eyes open as the spoke and she felt terrible for her. The late bell rang and Sarah groaned before standing up and reaching for her back pack.

"Oh, no. You're not carrying that thing. It's too heavy and you already look like you're about to fall over," Sarah focused her gaze on the teacher and the blonde bent to pick it up and threw a strap over her shoulder, "I'll walk you to your class since you're late. I don't think you'd actually make it there if I don't anyway," Sarah finally gave a small nod and made her way to the door.

They walked down the hallway slowly and Lily pushed open the door to her Literature class before putting her bag beside her desk and moving to whisper with her teacher. The Literature teacher looked over to the girl who was practically sleeping standing up and nodded to the blonde woman who left the room.

Amanda leaned over to Sarah and felt her forehead. She felt warmer than she had that morning and the girl frowned, "You know as soon as you feel better, I have to make fun of you about her carrying your back pack for you," The brunette just nodded at her friend without arguing and the girl knew she must be really sick. They sat back and looked up at the woman who had finished taking roll and was pulling up her power point for the day.

oooOOooOOooo

"Sarah, you need to eat something," Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Zach.

"There's no way it would stay down," Amanda wrapped her arm around Sarah's lower back and felt the girl lean into her side.

"Babe, you really need to go to the nurse or something."

"Why? So she can tell me I'm sick and need to go home? Yeah, no thanks," Amanda grinned at the words that were supposed to come out sarcastically but only ended up feeble and sounded foreign with Sarah's broken voice.

"At least you only have one more real class. Text me if you want me to drive you home after fifth. I don't mind," Sarah just nodded against her friend's shoulder and the girl looked over to Zack who was looking at the half asleep brunette with worry.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's Economics teacher had taken one look at her and told her to go to the nurse and to go home. She'd tried to argue with him but he'd insisted and she just nodded before leaving the room. She looked in the direction of the nurse's office and knew it wouldn't do any good to go. She turned the opposite way and walked towards Miss Rabe's empty classroom. The woman would be out with the teen drivers for at least forty five minutes longer.

She entered the empty room and dropped her bag on the lab table before pulling out the teacher's desk chair and sitting down in it.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily walked into her room a few minutes before the bell for sixth period would ring and saw Sarah sat in her desk chair. She was sat sideways with her legs pulled up in the chair with her and had her arms wrapped around her bent knees. Her head was laid sideways against the back of the chair and the blonde made her way to her student quickly. She squatted down in front of her and ran a hand through soft brown hair.

"Sarah, wake up, sweetheart," The girl's eyes opened slowly.

"I wasn't asleep. I can't get my head to stop pounding long enough to fall asleep. I'll get up and let you have your desk," She moved to stand and Lily just held her down.

"You don't have to move, sweetheart," She cupped the girl's cheek in one hand and Sarah reached her own hand up to grab the woman's wrist. She put the back of Lily's hand to her forehead and sighed leaning into the touch.

"Your hands are cold," Lily let a small grin take her face and she placed her other hand on the girl's cheek and felt her lean into that touch as well.

"Sarah, your fever is terrible."

"I'm aware. It was bad this morning, there's no telling what it is now," Lily cupped the girl's cheeks in both hands and rubbed her thumbs over her cheek bones.

"I have Tylenol if you want some?" Sarah nodded and groaned at the loss of the cool touch from the woman's hands as she stood to find her purse. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and two of the tablets and looked back to Sarah who had her eyes closed again. She touched the bottle to the side of the girl's face and grimaced when the girl leaned into the feeling, "Sarah, open your mouth, darling."

Sarah processed what she'd said slowly and finally did what she was told and felt the woman drop the pills into her mouth. She shut her mouth and swallowed them dry and the woman grinned down at her, "I got the water out for a reason," Sarah reached up and grabbed it before placing it to her forehead.

"It's working better this way," Lily pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the girl and looked at her pale face.

"Sarah," She waited for the girl to open clouded brown eyes and look at her, "Did you eat at all today?" She shook her head.

"I figured it wouldn't stay down if I did," The woman nodded and pulled the bottle of water from the girl's hands. She whined cutely at the loss of contact and the woman opened the bottle.

"If you have a virus, you need to keep fluids in your body and you know it," Sarah nodded and sat up slightly before reaching for the bottle. Lily saw her hand shaking lightly and kept a hold on the bottle as the girl took a sip. She leaned her head back against the chair and the blonde replaced the cap on the bottle.

The beginning of sixth period bell rang and Lily looked at Sarah, "How were you in here before your class ended?" The girl reached for the bottle in the blonde's hands again and placed it back to her face. The woman grinned at her pitiful student and the girl finally answered her.

"Mr. Borden took one look at me and told me to go to the nurse and make her send me home," The blonde looked at the girl who was sat in her chair questioningly and Sarah shrugged, "My mom won't sign the student release form so I can drive myself home early so it wouldn't have done any good to go to her and have her tell me that I'm sick. I figured that out for myself," Lily grabbed the bottle back and the girl tried to glare at her before grimacing and relaxing her face again, "Heeeey," She reached her hand out and Lily swatted it away.

"Sarah, you need to drink it. Not use it as a fever reducer," The girl pouted at her and she tipped it towards her mouth again and the girl took another drink. She got up and grabbed the gel ice pack that she also had in the little freezer section of her fridge and sat back down in front of the girl. Sarah looked over to her and reached for the ice pack when she noticed it.

"Ooh, gimme," She laughed at the girl and leaned forward to place the gel pack to her forehead, "Mmm, cold," Lily bit her lip in amusement at the young girl and felt her lean into the pack.

"You know you should probably use natural fever reducers," Sarah shook her head.

"I don't care, Lil," Lily grinned at the sick girl's derivative of her name and shifted the pack to her cheek and felt Sarah lay her head down on it now, "Thanks, by the way, I know this isn't exactly in your job description: Take care of pain in the ass eighteen year old student while she half sleeps in your computer chair."

"Sarah, you're not a pain in the ass, you're sick and I don't mind," The girl nodded and leaned closer to her. She was sat close to the girl now and her knees were touching Sarah's side lightly. She heard a beep and looked down to Sarah who opened her eyes and shifted to grab her phone from her pocket. She looked down at the screen before clicking it back off and sitting it in the chair next to her.

"It's Rachel, she's been sending me 'Are you still alive?' texts all day."

"Maybe you should reply then?" Sarah just shrugged and the woman shifted the pack to her other cheek and felt Sarah lean her head that way then.

When the sixth period bell rang, Sarah jerked awake out of her light sleep and opened brown eyes to look over to her teacher who was still holding the icepack to her face. She grinned slightly at her and tried to sit up before she grimaced and clutched at her stomach.

"I think I should probably call your mom. There's no way you can drive home anyway," Sarah had leaned back against the chair.

"It's not going to do any good," Lily grimaced and picked up the girl's phone.

"You want to put your pass code in?"

"Three, one, four, one," Lily grinned at her and giggled

"Your password is Pi?" Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the woman who put her hands up in surrender. She handed the girl the icepack before she stood and hit the contact titled 'Mom'. She looked back over to Sarah who had placed the icepack on her knees and leaned her forehead down on them. She grinned until her mother picked up.

"Sarah, school's still going on. Why do you have your phone out?" Lily could feel anger rising in her.

"Hi, Mrs. Paulson. This is Miss Rabe. I hate to interrupt your day but Sarah is really sick and I don't think it would be safe to let her drive herself home," She could hear the woman shifting in the background.

"Are you sure she's sick? She's been known to fake it before," Lily glanced back at her adorable student and answered her mother.

"Yes, ma'am. There's no way she could fake this," The woman was silent for a moment.

"I'll come get her," Lily thanked her before hanging up and moving back to Sarah's side. The girl turned her head and laid her cheek down on her knees to look at her teacher.

"She's going to come get you," Sarah's eyes widened and Lily laughed at the girl, "I wouldn't lie to you," Sarah just nodded and the teacher sat forward to grab the ice pack from the girl's knees, "This is melted. I should probably put it back in the freezer."

"Nooo," Sarah whined out and reached for it. Lily grinned at her and wrapped a paper towel around the gel pack to keep it from dripping on the girl and handed it back to her, "Gracias," The blonde just laughed and held the pack to the girl's forehead when she realized Sarah was having a hard time doing so.

"You better go home, take whatever you can find for pain, get in bed to sleep for at least twelve hours, and I better not see you tomorrow. Understood?" The girl nodded feebly against her hand and Lily leaned forward to look into brown eyes, "Hey, text me when you feel better okay?" She whispered it softly to the girl and Sarah nodded again to her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's phone beeped about fifteen minutes later and the girl made no move to get it so Lily picked it up, "Your mom texted you."

"Will you open it, please?" Lily typed in the girl's pass code again and read the text.

"Your mom is waiting outside. She's not sure where you are," Sarah nodded and stood slowly from the chair where she had been curled up. The woman pulled the icepack from her forehead and stood beside her. Sarah made a split second decision and pulled the blonde woman into a hug.

"Thank you," Lily grinned and returned the girl's hug. She could still feel a ridiculous amount of heat coming from the girl and could feel her shaking lightly in her embrace. Sarah pulled back and stepped up beside her back pack to grab it.

"No, you'll never make it to the car with that thing on you," Lily picked the bag up for the second time that day and led the two of them from the room. She wrapped her arm around Sarah's waist to ease her own mind about the girl falling over and walked them towards the front of the school.

They exited the front doors and Sarah's mother got out of the car and walked up to them. She took the girl's bag from her teacher and thanked her for calling her before walking the girl to the car and settling her in. Lily watched until the car was out of sight and walked back into the building.

"What in the world am I doing?"


	5. Lab Coat and Goggles

Sarah had finally made it up to her bedroom after her mother had apologized countless times to her and found her some pain killers and fever reducers. The girl approached her bed and just slid her shorts off instead of changing and slipped in between the sheets. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her mother woke her briefly a few hours later to force more medicine into her and made her drink some water before leaving her alone to sleep some more.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke naturally the next time and realized it was morning. She rolled to look at her clock, 9:32. She rolled back over and had to admit that she did feel slightly better. She flung her hand out for the shorts that she'd dropped on the floor the night before and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

She noticed a few messages and read them.

Mom: Sarah, I dropped your sister off and went into the office. Your dad is working too. There's medicine on the table and I made soup for you. Try to eat.

Sarah grinned at the text and checked the next one.

Amanda: Hey, babe, I hope you feel better. I miss you and love you.

She smiled at her best friend and replied that she loved her too before checking the next one.

Rachel: Do you want me to grab anything from school for you?

Sarah replied that she didn't need anything and dropped her phone back down on the bed next to her. She sat up a few minutes later and made her way down stairs to grab the medicine and threw herself down on the couch before looking back to her phone. She pulled up the text that she already had open with Lily from before and typed a message.

'Hey. Thank you again for yesterday. What's the lecture over today?' She hit send and sat her phone down on her stomach as she laid on the couch. It beeped and she picked it up to look at the screen again.

'It's no problem, Sarah. And don't worry about it. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?' The girl grinned.

'Aren't you supposed to be teaching?'

'The class is finishing the documentary that somebody slept through half of yesterday.' Sarah grimaced. She'd forgotten about that.

'Omg. I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to. I was going to pay attention I promise.' The reply was immediate.

'Sarah. Stop worrying about it. You're sick and you obviously needed the sleep more than this ridiculous video anyway. Although you should be apologizing for whining at me yesterday.' She attached a few laughing emojis to let the girl know she was joking and Sarah groaned.

'I whined at you? Holy crap, I'm so sorry. Jeez.'

'Sarah, I'm joking. It was cute anyway and you just wanted something cold to press to your face. It's understandable.' Sarah grinned. Her teacher called her cute. She bit her lip to stop a full smile from blooming on her face.

'Thank you so much again though. Really.'

'No problem. It was my pleasure.'

oooOOooOOooo

Her mother dropped them off at school the next day since Sarah had left her car in the parking lot. Sarah felt almost normal again besides a slight sore throat and had insisted on coming to school. She watched her sister run off to the group of freshman girls congregated at the front of the school and walked up to Amanda who was grinning and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive! You were like a zombie Wednesday!" Sarah grinned at her and hugged her back.

"Thanks," She said it sarcastically and the two of them made their way to the school.

"Okay. You're better. You know that that means?" Sarah shook her head confused and the girl laughed, "Teacher Love carried your back pack for you like a good little girlfriend."

"Oh, please. There was no way I could have carried the thing and she didn't want me to fall over and die in the middle of the hallway," Amanda laughed at that and grinned.

"But still. It was cute," Sarah grinned and bit her lip in agreement before she heard the first bell ring, "Saved by the bell, Paulson. I'll see you later."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into her Biology class and her teacher looked up and grinned at her, "You look better," Sarah nodded and sat her bag down.

"Thanks. I feel better," Lily stood and grabbed a stack of graded papers and began to sit them on the correct desks. She handed Sarah her stack and grinned at her.

"Maybe you should teach this class," Sarah looked down at her papers and just shook her head.

"No way. I would have cussed half of these kids out the first day and smacked the other half the next day," Lily laughed as her class began to file in and started her lesson.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's class room for sixth period and the woman smiled up at her as she took her usual seat on her stool by the lab table. She sat her bag down but didn't get anything out, "No books today?"

Sarah grimaced, "A few of the locks on the school's lockers are jamming and mine happens to be one of them. I can't get to my books at the moment. And to be completely honest, I don't really care either," She said the last part sassily and Lily laughed.

"Mmhmm. And what are you going to do with yourself then?" Sarah just shrugged and pulled out her phone only to see a snap chat from one of her friends there. She opened it and grinned before snapping a picture of the class room and sending it off.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out," Lily just nodded and turned back to her computer. She heard Sarah get up and watched the girl walk into the lab that was connected to her room and just shook her head as she turned back to face her computer.

"Don't hurt yourself!" She got a laugh in reply and continued typing.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily saved her work when the seventh period bell rang and got up to go check on the girl. She walked into the lab to see Sarah bent over a microscope with a bunch of slides lying in a box in front of her, "You really should label these you know?"

"I'm new here, remember? I don't even know what all is in that closet back there," Sarah looked up and pulled the slide from the microscope and sat it in one of the small stacks she had started on the table top.

"This box looks like it's all cell division," She pointed to the one she'd just placed down, "Anaphase," Lily grinned and sat down on a stool next to the girl and slid another microscope to herself before grabbing a slide and putting it in place.

"Interphase," She handed the slide to the girl who placed it in the correct stack and grabbed another one. Sarah's phone beeped from where it was sat on the table between them and Lily saw the little yellow icon pop up.

Sarah grabbed the phone and unlocked it before pulling her face away from the microscope. She clicked on the picture and laughed before showing it to Lily. "This is Jay. We've been penpals since we were twelve although we stopped sending actual letters around fifteen. That's her crazy teacher in the background," Lily looked down at the picture of a selfie of a young girl who had taken a picture with her teacher yelling in the background. She giggled.

"She looks like Mrs. Frizzle," Sarah laughed and nodded as the picture disappeared.

"I know. Jay loves her, she's sent me videos of her teaching before and I don't speak their language but the woman really gets into it. She shouts and starts running around trying to make her points," Lily grinned and the girl looked at her with her bottom lip poked out. She looked at the girl in amusement.

"What?" Sarah held her phone up.

"Take a selfie with me?" Lily laughed and shifted close to the girl so their cheeks were pressed against each other as they both smiled widely when the girl took the picture. She thanked her and sat back in her seat. She saved the picture to her phone before entering her contacts to click on her friend's name.

"Send it to me."

"You have snap chat?" Lily looked up at her with a playful glare on her face.

"I'm a teacher. I'm not dead to technology," Sarah shrugged apologetically and asked for her username, "Lrabe1," Sarah nodded and sent the picture to the two of them. Lily's phone beeped and let her know that she had a snap chat from 'scpaulson'. "Thanks."

"No problem. I mean it is your face too," Lily laughed and handed her another slide that she'd identified. Lily stood up and moved into the lab room closet and came back out with a few scalpels and pins. "Umm, did I make you mad or something?" Lily looked down and laughed.

"No, my freshmen are doing their worm dissections in a few days. I need to make sure I have everything," Sarah nodded and giggled. "Want to share with the class, Miss Paulson?"

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't laugh out loud to myself. That's a little weird. Anyway, I was just thinking, I had the most squeamish lab partner for ninth grade Biology. I didn't too much mind him but he almost puked when I dissected the worm for us. He wouldn't touch the damn thing and stood a foot away from me. He did pass out when we did the frogs though," Lily's eyes widened, "It was kind of funny actually. He came in and was all 'I'm gonna do this!' and then he turned pale when I sat the thing down in front of us and was like 'Maybe you should do this!' But he was still really excited so I made the first cut and he fell… hard. He actually caught his face on the corner of the table and had to have stitches. No one but our teacher saw it and she likes to tell the story a little differently."

"And how does she like to tell it?" Sarah laughed again and stood to move to the woman's side as she began placing scalpels on the table.

"Oh, she likes to use it as an excuse to warn her new students every year. She tells her freshmen to be cautious when picking their lab partners because she had some psycho crazy killer a few years ago who got mad during a dissection and sliced her partner open in the lab," Lily laughed, "And when they don't believe her, which they never do, she pulls out the lab coat that I was wearing that day with his blood all over it and holds it up for all of them to see."

"That's great. You don't mind that she tells it?" Sarah shook her head.

"Not at all. She asked after my ninth grade year and I told her she could tell it. I had Driver's Ed tenth grade year and when I wasn't driving I ended up with her as an advisor. I loved seeing their faces when she told it," Lily nodded and walked back into the lab closet as Sarah washed some of the utensils that she had placed on the table. She could hear the woman shifting things around.

"Do you know where the old teacher kept the worms?" Sarah grinned and walked into the room where Lily was searching through one of the cabinets. She opened a drawer and pulled out a jar filled with formaldehyde. "Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, frogs are in the next drawer down and the pigs are actually in that cabinet over there," She pointed and the woman nodded before taking the jar from her, "How many injuries do you think you'll have?" Lily grimaced as they walked back into the lab.

"I hope none. But I do have that one group of boys who likes to horse around. My girls are really prissy in that class though. I don't really know how this is going to go," Sarah grinned at her.

"The kid that sat at the lab station across from me sliced the entire pad of his finger off during the fetal pig dissection and absolutely refused to tell the teacher. He stuck the damn thing in his mouth and when she noticed that he'd obviously hurt himself she asked him about it and he puked a ridiculous amount of blood up in the sink when he tried to answer her."

"That's disgusting. Why didn't he just tell her?"

"Well after I 'stabbed' Charlie, she told us that if anyone else got hurt we couldn't do anymore labs," Sarah just shook her head, "She should have known that the guy who slept though every class and was literally always giving the most airheaded answers would hurt himself."

"I have one of those in my freshman class," Sarah looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "I'll keep an eye on him."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's phone beeped later that day and she looked down at it, 'lrabe1 took a screenshot'. Sarah grinned. So her teacher had saved the photo of the two of them as well. Sarah had set her own as her phone's home screen wallpaper and saw their smiling faces anytime she used her phone.

She opened the app and snapped a selfie before typing, 'Smooth, Rabe.' And sent it to the woman. She put her phone down and heard it beep a few moments later. She opened her snap chat to see a selfie of the woman there that read, 'I have no clue what you're talking about, Paulson.' She just grinned and got up to go eat dinner.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Biology the next day and stood next to Lily's desk bouncing on her toes. The blonde looked up in amusement, "My Spanish teacher has to administer some test tomorrow and it's either sit in the library or find a teacher who wouldn't mind if we sat in on their class."

"Mmhmm, and?" Sarah pouted at the seated teacher who laughed.

"Can I pretty please come in here and watch the freshman dissections? I'll be quiet," Lily laughed again and stood from her chair.

"Yes, Sarah, I don't mind. But you have to wear a lab coat and goggles," Sarah grimaced, "You can wear that or I can get out the bloody lab coat that I found in the closet yesterday after you left and you can look like a zombie scientist."

"Fine. I can't believe that thing is still in there."

"I know. It's disgusting," Sarah grinned and thanked her before taking her seat to allow the teacher to greet her other students as they entered.

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them sat in Lily's room later that day and Sarah looked up from her books, "Are you sure you don't mind me watching your class tomorrow? I can always sit in the library," The blonde shook her head and looked up at her.

"No, Sarah, I don't mind. I could probably use the extra set of eyes anyway, that's a full class," Sarah nodded and grinned.

"Now, about that lab coat and goggles. You weren't serious were you?"

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's classroom second period and grinned at her, "Thanks, again," The blonde just nodded and held out a pair of goggles to the girl, "I thought we discussed this," Lily laughed and pocketed the goggles.

"Just sit in my chair for a few minutes. There won't be an empty desk and I need to explain the rules of the lab anyway," Sarah nodded and sat down in the woman's computer chair with her legs folded crisscross. Lily greeted her students as they came in and Sarah clicked on the little Solitaire icon.

About halfway through Lily's instructions, her computer sounded letting Sarah know that she'd won her game. She looked over to the girl who was trying to locate her speakers. She shifted a few papers and turned the knob before looking up sheepishly, "Sorry?" Lily shook her head and went back to her class who had busted out laughing.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah stood beside Lily who kept looking at a boy that was set up a few stations away. He had messy blonde hair and Sarah nudged her side, "Is that the one that's most likely to end up hurt?" Lily nodded.

"That's Evan. I paired him with one of my brighter girls so maybe she'll keep him in line," Sarah looked at her wide eyed.

"You're one of those teachers," Lily looked at her in confusion, "You pair them up instead of letting them pick for themselves."

"Just for the first dissection. I'll let them pick next time," Sarah nodded and looked around the room. She noticed a sickly looking boy and pointed him out.

"He doesn't look too good," Lily looked to where the girl pointed and grimaced before hearing someone hiss and looked back to Evan whose partner was whispering frantically to him as he wrapped paper towels around his hand.

"Keep an eye on him, and don't stab him," Sarah glared but moved closer to watch the boy. She watched as his partner tried in vain to figure out what she was doing by looking at the diagram and back to the frog. She was asking her partner questions and he was just doing his best to keep from being sick. She groaned and looked back at the book in front of her. Sarah moved to them and looked at the slightly green boy.

"Are you okay?" The boy gave a small nod and Sarah looked up and got Lily's attention now that she had wrapped a band aid around Evan's hand. She made her way to them and looked down at the boy.

"Levi, maybe you should sit this one out?" The boy nodded in agreement and practically ran from the room. She giggled and looked to his partner. "Sarah, why don't you help Ally?" Sarah glared at the woman and held her hand out to her. She grinned and dropped the goggles into the girl's hand before walking away.

Sarah took the stool that Levi had been sat in and watched the girl bring a shaking hand down close to the worm. She froze there for a minute before dropping her hand, "I don't want to do it."

"What?"

"I don't want to cut it," Sarah looked at the girl who looked like she might cry. 'Oh, jeez.'

"I'm not sure that I'm allowed to cut it for you," Sarah looked up and met Lily's eyes who just shrugged and nodded to her, "Okay, one second," She stood and grabbed a pair of gloves before sitting back down and taking the scalpel from the girl.

Sarah made the incision that was needed and pinned the worm to hold it open for the girl, "Okay, think you can handle that worksheet now?" The girl nodded and thanked her before she stood and removed the gloves and goggles. She walked up to Lily and gave them back to her, "You just wanted me to have to wear those," The blonde grinned at her and accepted the goggles back.

"Well it was definitely a plus," Sarah glared, "It's not like I don't teach you anyway. I'd have seen you in them eventually."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily grinned at her, "Did he slice his hand open?"

"Ugh. Yes, it wasn't too bad though," Sarah nodded at her.

"How are you ever going to get through the frogs?"

oooOOooOOooo

Lily looked up when Sarah walked into her room. She dropped her bag and practically ran into the lab without stopping to speak to the woman. Lily watched her go and contemplated what she should do. She sighed and stood from her chair before walking into the lab and saw the girl sat there at a lab table with her face in her hands.

"Sarah?" The girl didn't answer her and Lily sat down on a stool next to her, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sarah shook her head and pulled her face back after she wiped her tears.

"I'm fine," Lily looked at her hard and reached her own hand out to wipe away another tear that fell down the girl's cheek.

"You're not fine. Are you hurt?" Sarah shook her head, "Are you sick again?" She shook her head and Lily leaned forward closer to her, "Come on, tell me, baby," Sarah bit her lip and looked into concerned blue eyes.

"It's stupid," Lily shook her head.

"Sarah, if it made you this upset, it's not stupid," The girl took a deep breath.

"Some boy made fun of my lisp," Lily nodded in understanding, "It doesn't usually bother me but he wouldn't stop and he did it in front of everyone and they all just laughed. I mean it's not my fault that I beat him at that stupid game Mr. B made us play," The blonde looked at her student and reached her hands out to grab Sarah's own, "I'm sorry. I told you it wasn't anything."

"Sarah, there's absolutely nothing for you to be sorry for. If it hurt your feelings then you have a right to be upset," Sarah nodded and Lily could tell she was still slightly upset. She leaned forward and pulled the girl's body forward into her own in a hug. She felt Sarah wrap her own arms around her waist and stood so she could move closer and fully hug her student, "I'm sorry someone would be that mean to you."

"It's not a big deal," Sarah mumbled the words from where her face was buried in her teacher's shoulder.

"Sarah, it is a big deal. I'm sure whatever he said hurt," Sarah nodded against her, "Do you want to tell me what he said?" She was still for a moment, "You don't have to. Sometimes it's just better to get it out."

"Yeah, I'll tell you," Sarah sat back and looked at her, "Umm. It was a trivia game and the last question was about the Titanic and I answered it and won but the little fucker laughed and said, 'Umm. I think I won actually. Because she said it was unthinkable, not unsinkable'," Sarah dropped her voice a few octaves and Lily grinned at her attempt to sound masculine. But her smile fell when she heard what the boy had said, "I didn't think it was that noticeable anymore."

"Oh, it's not, sweetheart. I didn't even realize you had one until a few days ago," She noticed Sarah looked a little hurt by that and rushed to finish, "I didn't mean anything by that! I think it's adorable anyway so that little boy is just.. Well like you said, 'A little fucker'."

Sarah laughed and Lily opened her arms to the girl again and felt the girl lean back into her as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Thanks," Lily just nodded and leaned her face down on the girl's hair. She breathed in lightly and reveled at the floral scent of Sarah's shampoo. She caught herself and pulled back slowly to look at the girl.

"Will you smile for me now?" The girl bit her lip, "Please? I'll get you out of your class when the freshmen dissect their frogs," Sarah laughed and Lily watched her grin settle onto her face, "There it is. Come here," Sarah stood this time and wrapped her arms around her teacher before she leaned her head down onto her shoulder. "Do you feel better?"

Sarah had to admit that she felt better than she had in a long time just from the woman holding her. She loved the feeling of having her in her arms. "Yes, Miss Rabe. Thanks again," Lily just nodded into the girl's hair and felt her finally pull back and look at her, "You better not had been joking. I've got to be here to see Levi puke all over whoever he works with."

"You're awful! And no I wasn't joking, I'll let you know what day I schedule it for," Sarah grinned at her.


	6. This Doesn't Look Like Study Hall

Sarah came to school on Monday dressed in white lace shorts and a blue top. She had cute little white sandals on her feet and had braided her hair into two loose French braids that were just long enough to brush against her shoulders. Lily had almost squealed at how cute she looked when she'd walked into her class for third period but had caught herself. 'Geez, Rabe. She's your student. You can think she's cute but not that cute.' She had smiled widely at the girl who grinned back to her.

Her students all came in and took their seats before the bell rang, "Pop quiz!" She was met with a few groans but passed them out anyway. Sarah's was the first one brought up to her desk and Lily handed her an envelope with a sticky note stuck to it that read 'Will you take this to the front desk for me?' Sarah nodded to her and left the room.

She checked her phone as she walked and noticed a new text from the blonde haired beauty. She unlocked her phone to read it.

Lily: Thank you, sweetheart.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. The woman had taken the time to text her in the middle of class because she knew she would check her phone while she walked. She felt a small smile spread across her face. 'No worries. It's the least I could do with all of the shit you've put up from me in the last couple weeks.'

Sarah pocketed her phone as she neared the office and pushed the door open. She walked in and handed the envelope to the receptionist before leaving the office again and pulling her phone back out.

Lily: Sarah, I didn't have to put up with anything. I chose to. And it wasn't anything to put up with anyway. I consider you a friend, not just a student.

Sarah almost passed out from shear excitement. Her teacher considered her a friend. That meant that she didn't see herself as all that different from Sarah. This was definitely good news. She pocketed her phone again and reentered the room and took her seat to wait out the rest of class. Her butterflies continued to flutter in her stomach though.

oooOOooOOooo

"Okay, why do you keep smiling at your phone like a love sick idiot?" Sarah looked up to Amanda who was sat across from her at the lunch table, "Is it Miss Babe?" Sarah laughed at that.

"That was probably the worst one you've come up with yet," Sarah could feel panic rising in her though. She was texting Miss Rabe but she couldn't tell Amanda that, "No, it's not her. Why would I even have her number?" Amanda shrugged.

"Well, it's definitely someone interesting because you got this whole goo-goo eye thing going on," Sarah shrugged, "Come on, Paulson. Tell me," Sarah grimaced.

"Umm. I met someone online," Amanda nodded at the new information.

"What does she look like?"

"I don't know."

"What does she like to do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Sarah shrugged, "Maybe it's a catfish. Be careful," Sarah sighed internally as she dodged that bullet.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat at the lab table as Lily typed when she heard footsteps quickly come into the room, "Miss Paulson," Sarah looked up to see her Literature teacher there.

"Um. Hey, Mrs. Eaves," The woman took a step towards her.

"This doesn't look like study hall to me."

"Well, study hall is a made up class that the school stuck me in and it doesn't actually have a class room," Sarah bit back and the woman pursed her lips.

"You're supposed to be in the library, to make it easier to find you."

"The librarian knows where I am."

"What is this?" The woman held out a report cover and Sarah took it from her before she opened the folder. She looked at her in confusion and placed it on the table and slid it over to the woman.

"It's my essay over 'The Theme of Madness in Metamorphosis'," The girl pointed to each word of the title as she spoke sarcastically and the woman's face was starting to turn red.

"Yes, Miss Paulson, I can read. I meant, why did you copy it from another student?" Sarah sat back and looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You've seriously got to be kidding me," The woman shook her head and continued to stare at her, "Why the fuck would I copy someone else? I read the ridiculous book. I understood the damn thing," Her teacher gasped at her language.

"I'm going to let the language you just used slide right now. Go to the principal's office, he's waiting for you," Sarah stared at her with her mouth open for a minute before she got up and walked out of the room.

Lily had been watching the encounter with wide eyes and got up causing the other teacher's attention to move to her, "I'm sorry for bothering you. She's apparently known for cheating," Lily furrowed her eyebrows and pointed to the paper.

"May I?" The teacher nodded and handed it to her. She read the first few paragraphs before putting it back down, "She wrote it."

"Excuse me? How could you possibly know that?"

"She does two hours of 'study hall' in here every day. She asked me to proof read it for her a couple of weeks ago. Not that there was anything to correct, but I can tell you that she definitely wrote it… Who told you she's a cheater?"

"Her mother," Lily felt anger building in her again.

"She's not. I don't know why her mother thinks that about her," The woman just shook her head and picked up the paper to leave, "Are you going to tell Mr. Rawls that she didn't do it?"

"No. If she really wrote it, he'll figure it out," Lily watched her go in shock before letting out a frustrated growl and leaving her room to head for the office. She walked in and looked at the assistant principal.

"Is Sarah Paulson in there right now?" The woman nodded and was too slow to stop her from entering the office. She looked at Sarah who looked to be about to cry from frustration and looked up at the principal.

"Miss Rabe, I'm sure this can wait until I'm finished dealing with a student?"

"I'm actually here about this," She motioned to the girl with her hand and Sarah looked up at her in confusion.

"Please elaborate," Lily nodded and stepped more fully into the room.

"Sarah studies in my room for her 'study hall' hours," The man nodded, "She asked me to proof read that paper for her a few weeks ago. It was handwritten then and she had just spent two hours writing the thing on a lab table. There's no way she copied it from someone," Sarah looked back to the principal who thought over what the teacher had just told him.

"Do you still have the rough draft?" Sarah nodded and pulled out her Literature binder before locating the papers and passing them to him. He compared them to the papers on his desk and nodded before handing them all back to Sarah. "I'm sorry about all of this, Miss Paulson. You're free to go," Sarah sighed in relief and walked out of the office with Lily following behind her.

Once they were in the hall way she turned to the blonde, "Thank you so much!" Lily just shook her head.

"No problem, sweetheart. I told Eaves and she just shrugged it off. Your mother apparently put the cheating thing in her head too," Sarah grimaced and the two of them reentered her classroom.

"I'll talk to her about it when I get home. I don't know if it will do any good but I'll bring it up. Thank you so much though for real. You didn't have to come save my ass like you did," Lily grinned and sat down in the stool across from the girl at the lab table. "I owe you."

"No you don't. Any semi decent person would have done the same thing," Sarah giggled.

"So what does that say about Mrs. Eaves?"

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah sat on her computer that night and pulled up her Facebook page. She checked a few things before noticing a familiar face in her 'People You May Know' section. She clicked on 'Lily Rabe' and brought up the woman's profile. She grinned at the picture of her smiling widely with a man who looked just like her. Sarah assumed that was the brother she'd talked about before.

She continued looking at the profile before she read something and gasped. "Her birthday's in two days," She scrolled down her page but couldn't see everything because she wasn't on her friends list. She exited the page and pulled up Google to look up something.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah strangely got to the woman's room before her the next day when sixth period began but shrugged and took her usual seat. When the bell rang and the woman still wasn't there, she bit her lip and pulled out her phone. 'You didn't leave early, did you?' She put the phone back down and took a few more notes before hearing it buzz on the table.

Lily: No, I'm on my way now. Two of my driver's kids got into a fight.

Sarah nodded and placed the phone back down. She heard the woman walk into the room a few minutes later, "Any casualties?" She finally looked up and gasped before standing and rounding the table to look at the woman, "Damn, did they get in a fight with you or something?" Lily laughed lightly. Her left cheek bone was quickly turning purple and was beginning to ache.

"No, I made the mistake of stepping in between them. Though, a teacher getting hit apparently does the trick because everything stopped as soon as it happened," Sarah scrunched up her nose and pushed the woman down onto the stool.

"It's starting to swell," She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the icepack she had used on herself weeks before and gently placed it underneath the woman's eye, "Why in the world would you step between them?" Lily just shrugged.

"I wasn't even thinking," She reached up to take hold of the icepack and placed her hand over Sarah's, "Thank you," Sarah nodded and pulled the icepack away to look at the bruise again.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She laughed quietly at the words that the woman had asked her when she'd burned her hand. She was shocked though when Lily met her eyes and nodded. Sarah swallowed nervously before leaning in and pressing her lips gently to the tender flesh. She placed kisses to the entire bruise before standing back up straight and looking at Lily who had her eyes closed. She glanced down briefly to the woman's lips but forced her eyes back up and placed the icepack back to the woman's face.

"Thanks," Lily grinned up at her and Sarah looked into slightly glazed blue eyes before nodding. "I meant to tell you that I liked the way your hair was done yesterday."

Sarah grinned at her, "The braids?" The blonde nodded to her and Sarah bit her lip at the compliment, "Thanks," The woman nodded again and leaned into Sarah's hand that was still holding the icepack to the bruise on her face, "Do you need anything?" Lily looked up at the girl who was standing in front of her.

"Would you hand me my purse? It's right up under my desk," Sarah nodded and Lily held the icepack as the girl retrieved the item and brought it back to her. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen. Sarah opened her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water which she handed to the woman as well, "Thank you, sweetheart," Sarah just nodded as the woman swallowed the anti inflammatory and picked up the icepack to press it back to her face. Lily leaned back into her hand and Sarah grinned at her.

She felt Lily's fingers playing absently with the ends of her skirt and she looked down to finally realize how close she was actually standing to the woman. Lily had let her knees fall open to look through her purse and Sarah had stepped up between pant clad legs when she'd handed her the water bottle. Sarah contemplated stepping back but decided not to. After all, Lily was now leaning her head down on Sarah's hand with her eyes closed. If she was uncomfortable with how close they were, she would say something.

Lily's fingers brushed over the soft skin of her thigh subconsciously and Sarah bit her lip to keep from gasping at the feeling. Two could play at that game. She brought her other hand up to rest on Lily's shoulder before she slid it to cup her neck and rub her thumb across the woman's jaw. The blonde grinned and opened her eyes to look into wide brown orbs. She sat forward, effectively bringing their bodies into full contact and wrapped the girl in a hug.

Sarah grinned and brought her hands around the seated woman's shoulders as she laid her cheek down on Sarah's chest, "You're too sweet. Thank you," Sarah just smiled wider and hugged the woman more tightly.

"It's no problem, Lily. You've done this for me," She felt the woman nod against her and felt like she could hold her for the rest of her life.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into the woman's room the next day nervously. She met blue eyes and grinned though, immediately at ease. She took her normal seat and Lily stood to grab something from the lab table. "Um. I got you something," The blonde looked up confused and Sarah laughed, "I guess I should start with Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Sarah. You didn't have to get me anything," The girl grabbed an envelope with a red bow on it out of her bag and handed it to the woman. Lily grinned at her and opened it before pulling out two long pieces of thick paper. Her eyes widened comically and she looked back up, "You got me Fleetwood Mac tickets?" Sarah nodded, "Holy crap, Sarah. I can't accept these. They must have cost you a fortune."

"They're yours now. I'm not taking them back so you have to accept them. And don't worry about it," Lily looked back down at the tickets and Sarah grinned at her excited face, "They're coming through here on their tour in a few weeks and I thought you might like them."

Lily bit her lip before throwing her arms around the girl, "Are you kidding? I love them. Thank you so much, sweetheart. I can't believe you did this!" Sarah just grinned at the woman. "You better not have any plans for that night because you're coming with me."

"What? No, you don't have to take me with you. Take one of your friends," Lily shook her head and looked at her.

"You are my friend, Sarah, and I want to take you. It's my birthday; you have to agree with me," Sarah looked uncertain and the woman stuck her bottom lip out at her, "Please?" The girl finally nodded grinning and Lily wrapped her in another hug, "You are seriously the best!"

oooOOooOOooo

When Sarah walked into Lily's room on Friday for her study hall, Lily had to bite her lip to keep from smiling too widely at the sight of the girl in the pants she was wearing. The teacher had been caught off guard when she'd seen them on her that morning and had felt a blush creep up her cheeks before she could stop it.

The blue jeans were a light color and fit her perfectly accentuating her small but very nice ass in Lily's opinion. 'You should not have an opinion on her ass you creep.' She'd paired the jeans with black ankle boots and a flowy white tank top that she'd thrown a black blazer over. Lily finally met her eyes and grinned at the brown haired beauty.

"My freshmen are doing frog dissections Monday," Sarah looked up after she sat her books down.

"Can I still come?" Lily nodded.

"I already spoke to your Spanish teacher. That woman is so sweet by the way," Sarah nodded in agreement, "I told her that I needed you to assist me that day and she agreed after saying that you practically speak the language fluently anyway," Sarah laughed and thanked her, "Hey, a promise is a promise."

Sarah just grinned before taking her seat and watching Lily turn back around to her computer. She smiled at the woman before looking down to her notes with her grin firmly attached to her face.


	7. You Weirdo

Sarah walked into Lily's classroom wearing pastel colored teal pants that she had paired with a white and tan striped tank top that had a white blazer thrown over the top. Cute little tan flats adorned her feet and Lily thought the girl looked beyond adorable.

"Do you mind if I tell the stab story?"

"Of course not. You let me watch this so do whatever you want," Lily thanked her and Sarah just grinned excitedly and took her seat at Lily's desk when the class began coming in.

Sarah watched the blonde give basic instructions on how to do their dissections before saying that they could choose their own partners this time, "Before you get excited, I have to warn you to be careful about who you pick."

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Rabe, be responsible. Don't just pick a friend. Choose someone who's actually going to help. Can we get started now?" Lily looked to the girl who had spoken up in amusement and heard Sarah laugh behind her.

"Well, I was actually going to tell you to make sure you know your partner well. You wouldn't want to end up with a lab partner like Charlie did. Poor boy ended up getting stabbed with a scalpel. But you're all ready to get started so go on," They all just stared at her in silence and she pointed to the lab.

"Who's Charlie?" Lily grinned.

"Charlie had this class his ninth grade year and he picked a crazy person to be his lab partner because he thought she was really beautiful but she got mad halfway through the dissection and stabbed the poor boy."

"Yeah, I'm calling bull crap on that," Sarah laughed out loud at that before calming and grinning at Evan who'd yelled it out. Lily turned and picked up a lab coat from the table behind her and held it up earning gasps before everyone went silent again.

"This is her lab coat from that year," They all just stared and Lily grinned, "Well, now that you've been warned you should get started," The students all slowly filed into the lab and Lily dropped the coat back to the table before turning to Sarah who was grinning at her.

"That was pretty great," Lily nodded, "He picked me because I was beautiful?" Sarah laughed and Lily just nodded seriously.

"You are beautiful, Sarah," Her laughter died and she grinned at the blonde in thanks, "I should probably go make sure that the story didn't give anyone any ideas."

Sarah followed her into the lab and watched the kids begin pinning their frogs down on the table. Levi and Ally had chosen to work together again and the boy was looking slightly green, "Gosh, if you don't see about that, you'll have your own stab story," Lily nodded and moved to the station.

"Levi, you know virtual dissections are an option right?" The boy looked up in shock.

"Are you serious?" She nodded to the boy who stood, "That sounds great. Sorry, Ally," The girl just shrugged as the boy left the room and Lily laughed. Sarah approached the two of them as the girl looked up at the blonde.

"I don't want to do a virtual dissection, but I don't feel right about cutting this frog open," Lily nodded down to her and looked up at Sarah with a grin on her face. Sarah groaned.

"Really?" Lily nodded and Sarah just sighed before grabbing a pair of goggles and gloves before sitting down beside the younger girl. She picked up the frog and stretched it out to pin its legs to the board before picking up the scalpel and making quick work of the incision before pinning the skin back as well. "Umm. You might not want to look," The girl nodded and turned her head as Sarah grabbed the frog's ribs in each hand and broke them apart to be able to see the organs in the body. She tapped the girl and she turned back and thanked her before picking up her pencil to do her work.

Sarah removed her lab gear and looked up at Lily who was looking at her in amusement, "That should have taken at least five minutes, you weirdo," Sarah just shrugged.

"I ended up doing almost everyone's dissections my ninth grade year."

"That rib cracking technique is new. The book tells you to cut them away," Sarah shrugged.

"I've found that when I do that, I usually cut a lung or something by accident. The breaking works better for me."

"Me too. Thanks for dissecting her frog. I swear it's fate that the only two in the room who can't do it would end up working together," Sarah giggled and nodded before looking over to the group of boys who were huddled around a station laughing, "Why don't you go see what that's about? They won't tell me," Sarah grinned and walked over to the group of boys before sitting down next to one of them who hadn't noticed her yet.

They were holding the frog up by its front legs and making the thing dance. One boy across from them got their attention and motioned to Sarah who was looking at them in amusement. She reached for the frog and they placed in her now gloved hands. She looked up at them, "If you're going to do it, do it right," She grabbed the frog's jaw to break it open so that it would move, "Now you can make it talk too," The boys looked at her like she was crazy before taking it back from her and laughing.

Lily walked up behind Sarah who was laughing at them and tapped her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I told you to handle this, not to make it better for them," Sarah looked up sheepishly and grabbed the frog from the blonde boy beside her.

"But I was born to dance, Miss Rabe," Sarah had put on her cartoon voice and the boys next to her laughed loudly as she moved the frog's mouth. Lily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning and laughing like she wanted to and reached for the frog before shooting Sarah a playful glare, "Ooh, I think I'm needed anywhere but right here," She turned her attention back to the guys at the table, "You're on your own."

Sarah heard a few groans when Lily told them to stop playing and do the dissection and finally saw them open the lab book to make the attempt. The teacher walked up next to her, "You are so bad," Sarah just nodded, "I mean it. I cannot be laughing at you while I'm trying to get on to them. It doesn't have the same effect, you know?" Sarah just nodded and grinned at her teacher, "It was funny though. You goof ball," Sarah laughed at that and turned to look at laughing blue eyes, "You're not allowed to touch a fetal pig unless you're doing a dissection."

"I get to be here for the pigs too?" Sarah was bouncing in excitement and Lily laughed.

"Any other person would be a little disturbed that you'd want to watch a bunch of dissections," Sarah just shrugged, "Yes, I cleared that with your Spanish teacher too. It's next Wednesday," Sarah grinned.

"You're the best," Lily just nodded.

"Oh, I know."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into the woman's classroom for study hall and didn't see her. She put her bag down and could hear movement in the lab and walked in there slowly, "Miss Rabe?"

"Back here, sweetheart!" Sarah grinned and walked into the lab storage closet to see the woman sat in the middle of the floor with boxes piled around her. She looked up when Sarah entered and grinned at her, "I figured I should organize this. That way I would at least know what all is back here," The girl nodded.

"Can I do anything?"

"Actually, there's an empty box in the top of the cabinet in the lab. Would you get that for me pretty please?" Sarah nodded and walked back out into the lab before opening the cabinet over the counter. She spotted the box that the teacher must have been talking about and reached for it only to realize she was too short.

"Lily?" She called out.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm short," She heard laughter.

"Oh, yeah. One second!" Sarah waited a few moments and decided to just get it the way she would at home. She placed her hands flat on the counter and pushed herself up to sit on her knees before she stood up on the counter to grab the box. Lily entered the lab at that moment and looked up at her in amusement.

"What? Short people need things on high shelves too. I do this at home because my father thinks it's funny to hide my cereal from me," Lily just laughed and Sarah grabbed the box she'd asked for and handed it to the woman. She looked back to the shelf, "Those little fuckers."

"What?" Sarah picked up an old notebook and held it up where Lily could see that 'Sarah Paulson' was scrawled across the front of it.

"My notebook went missing in ninth grade right before a big test and no one would own up to it. I guess they figured I'd never see it up here," Lily laughed and held a hand out for the girl to take so she could jump down. She thanked her and turned to shut the door to the cabinet before opening the notebook, "My handwriting has actually gotten worse. How is that possible?"

"You mean it used to be legible?" The girl glared and followed her back into the storage room and took a seat on the floor with her.

oooOOooOOooo

They called it quits for the day when the seventh period bell rang. They were now sat at the lab table and Lily grabbed the girl's old note book before pulling it towards her and opening it. "Aww, baby Sarah notes," Sarah just laughed and the woman flipped through the book, "Jeez, most people just write words, Sarah. You've got diagrams and problems written down. I mean what did I expect really right?" Sarah nodded, "Ooooh! Someone had a crush."

"What?" Lily grinned.

"You've got the initials 'AC' written in the margins with a heart drawn around them," She pushed the notebook over to Sarah and the girl looked down and squinted slightly.

"Hmm. Oh! That was Anna Cole. She sat next to me in the one art class that I took. She was really cute for a ninth grader," Sarah finally looked up at the blonde who was grinning at her, "Shit. I just came out to you and didn't even mean to. Oh gosh," Sarah buried her face in her hands as her blush took over and Lily laughed.

"Sarah, you came out to me when I flipped through your Netflix and all of the recommended rom-coms were about lesbians and were already rated five stars," Sarah groaned from where her face was buried in her hands, "Come on, sweetheart, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sarah finally pulled her hands away and shook her head, "It takes me four years to come out to my parents and it takes me a week to accidently come out to you. Wow," Lily just laughed and pulled the notebook back to her. She flipped through the pages and gasped before shutting the book forcefully. "Umm, did I draw a naked portrait in there or something?"

"No. It's nothing," Sarah reached for the notebook and Lily pulled it back.

"So, you won't let me see the 'nothing' that's in there?" Lily bit her lip and nodded, "Come on, please?" The blonde sighed and opened the notebook up and laid it down on the table between them. 'Go swallow some razor blades you nerdy bitch.' Was written in black marker on one of the pages and Sarah just nodded before looking up into worried and teary blue eyes, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." 

"That's awful, Sarah. No one should ever talk to you like that," The brunette stood up and rounded the table to hug the upset woman, "I should be comforting you right now."

"I'm fine. You're not. Just accept it," Lily wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and breathed in her scent, "It's okay. He moved after ninth grade anyway."

"You know who it was?"

"I figured he had taken it then anyway but he kind of scared me so I just let it go. That isn't the most colorful thing he ever said to me," Lily pulled back from the girl and looked into brown eyes, "Umm. He used to make these.. Advances? And I made it really clear that I didn't want anything to do with him but he used to make these comments that he thought were funny. He made the mistake of making one in class one day and my teacher over heard and went completely ballistic. She started yelling and kicked him out of the classroom."

"What in the world did he say?" Sarah bit her lip as she looked down at the seated woman, "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. We can change the subject right now."

"No it's okay. Umm, he said a lot of things. It's probably going to be vulgar?" Lily just nodded, "If I remember correctly, that one was 'I'm going to bend you over this desk right here and ram your tight pussy until you can't breathe anymore and your screams to make me stop will only turn me on even farther.'," Lily gasped and stood before bringing the girl into her arms again and wrapping her as tightly to her body as she could get her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Sarah just nodded into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, "Please tell me that they kicked him out of school," Sarah didn't move and Lily let out a low growl, "You've got to be kidding me," Sarah shook her head and the woman pulled back to look at her student.

"He said I was asking for it because I had on these shorts that came half way up my thigh when I sat down and that I shouldn't wear things like that and not expect comments like his," Lily frowned and cupped the girl's cheek in her hand, "That teacher hated him though. She practically failed him on purpose and she kept him in his own corner for the rest of the year. She was the only smart one in all of that. She hated that they sided with him and let them know it..Quite loudly actually."

Lily grinned and rubbed her thumb against the girl's cheek bone as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Sarah bear," Sarah grinned at the woman.

"Sarah bear?" She laughed and Lily bit her lip when she realized that the nickname had slipped out.

"Sorry. It slipped," Sarah just shook her head.

"Don't worry. I like it," Lily just grinned and surprised Sarah when she leaned in to place a kiss to the girl's cheek.

oooOOooOOooo

When Sarah came into Lily's classroom on Wednesday, she was wearing thick rimmed black glasses. 'Holy crap. Just when I think she can't get any cuter.' Lily bit her lip at her own thoughts and met the girl's eyes.

"Those are new," Sarah sighed and grimaced.

"Yeah. I threw my contacts away last night without checking to see if I had anymore and just my luck, I don't. I have to go pick some up after school," Lily just grinned at her.

"They look cute on you though," The butterflies fluttered to life in Sarah's stomach at the compliment and she bit her lip grinning.

"Thanks, Miss Rabe," The woman just nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

Later that day, Sarah was sat at the lab table and was huffing about her glasses falling down her nose every few minutes as she read. Lily was trying to suppress her grin at the utter cuteness of the girl and finally stood and moved to stand next to her. Sarah looked up at her and Lily reached up and slid the glasses from her face, "Give it a rest. They're not staying on your face because you're constantly looking down," Sarah pouted at her.

"I have an idea. Do you have Elmer's glue?" Lily laughed.

"I can't allow you to clue your glasses to your face. It's not very safe," Sarah stuck her bottom lip out, "That's not going to work on me. Just put it away," Sarah laughed at the woman who placed her glasses back on top of her head, "What are you reading?" Sarah grabbed her Economics textbook and pointed. Lily grabbed the book and picked it up before beginning to read aloud to the girl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading. Aren't you supposed to be super smart or something? Couldn't you have figured that one out for yourself?" Sarah laughed.

"I know you're reading. Why?"

"Because you can't do it for yourself right now without getting frustrated," Sarah grinned really big and turned in the stool to pull the woman between her legs and to her in a crushing hug.

"You are seriously the sweetest person. You don't have to do that. It's from next week's lecture anyway. I can wait until I have contacts to read it," Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders with the book held between them. Sarah pulled back and planted a kiss to the woman's cheek before she grinned at her and took the book back. She stacked her books up and looked back to a slightly dazed Lily.

"Are you sure? I don't mind," Sarah just nodded and grinned up at her.

"I'm positive. Thank you though," The blonde grinned down at her and stepped back from her body immediately missing the heat from the other girl. She made her way back to her computer and took her seat. 'She's too cute. I'd do fucking anything for her. This isn't good.'


	8. Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

When Sarah walked into Lily's classroom on Friday, her smile dropped instantly. Her teacher was not sat at her desk, a substitute was. Sarah took her seat dejectedly and watched the other kid's smiles drop too once they realized that they had a sub. The woman barked a few orders and passed out worksheets before taking her seat again and promptly falling asleep. Sarah just shook her head and pulled out her phone.

'Your sub sucks.' She sent it and pulled a pencil from her bag to do the worksheet.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't come like this.' Sarah felt her heart drop and typed back quickly.

'Are you okay?' She sent the text and got an immediate response.

'I'm fine, darling. Just bad cramps is all. I'll be back on Monday.' Sarah completely understood that.

'Sounds like you need Charlotte.' She grinned and Lily replied.

'Okay, I give up. Who the hell is Charlotte?' Sarah giggled quietly and replied to the woman.

'My dad bought me this stuffed animal that you heat up in the microwave. It smells like lavender and it's kind of like a heating pad.'

'Yes. I do need a Charlotte.' Sarah smiled.

'Well. I would let you borrow her but I'm in class doing the work sheet that you left for us.'

'Jeez. Take the two minutes it would take you to finish it and do the damn thing, Paulson.' Sarah grinned and sat her phone down before picking her pencil up again and completing the worksheet. She picked her phone back up a few minutes later. 'You actually did it didn't you?'

'You told me to!'

'You're too cute. Wait, why do you have your phone out?'

'The sub handed out the papers, sat down, and fell asleep.' Sarah snapped a picture of the sleeping woman and sent it with the text to her teacher.

'Jeez. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. You shouldn't have to be here all the time. You're not indestructible.'

'I'm definitely not. Thanks, Sarah.'

oooOOooOOooo

When the end of the day bell rang, Sarah got up and gathered her things from the table in the library. She bit her lip and contemplated going to a Calculus tutoring session and quickly thought better of it. She put her things in her locker and her sister walked up.

"Hey, Rach. Miss Rabe's not here and I really don't want to stay. I won't tell mom we didn't stay if you don't," Rachel nodded.

"Cool! Can you drop me off at Emily's after I grab some clothes? Mom said I could stay at her house tonight," Sarah nodded and closed her locker before the two of them left the building.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah got out of the car and Rachel walked up to her room to pack her things for the night. She pulled out her phone to see a text there from her teacher, 'You didn't have to stay after with the sergeant did you?' Sarah laughed and walked up to her own room.

'No. Mom won't be home for hours so I just left. Do you feel better?'

'Not exactly.'

'Would ice cream make it better?'

'Ice cream makes everything better.'

'Then I'm on my way.'

'Sarah, you don't have to do that.'

'I'm well aware of that. I'm coming anyway.' Across town Lily grinned down at her phone and put it down before hearing it beep again. 'As soon as I get an address. Help.'

oooOOooOOooo

"It's open!" Was shouted at Sarah as she knocked on the apartment door. She walked into the apartment and could see a living room area just down the hall. Lily was sat curled into one corner of the couch with a blanket thrown over her lap and an oversized hoodie on her tiny frame. Sarah grinned.

"You should lock that you know," Lily just shrugged and the girl took a seat next to her before opening the bag and pulling out six cartons of ice cream.

"Jeez, Sarah. I have cramps. I'm not dying," The girl laughed.

"I wasn't sure which one you liked."

"It's ice cream. I'll eat all of it," The girl just laughed.

"Of course, that was dumb," Lily grinned and took the pint that was offered to her, "Which way's your kitchen?" Lily pointed and Sarah got up. She came back a minute later with a spoon and a purple hippo stuffed animal which Lily looked confused at, "Charlotte."

"Gimme," Lily took the animal and placed it delicately across her stomach before sighing, "My heating pad broke and I can't find one anywhere. I haven't had the time to look online yet," Sarah just nodded and handed the woman her spoon and watched her open the ice cream and take a bite. "You are so sweet. Thank you so much, Sarah bear," Sarah grinned at the nick name that her teacher had begun using more often since she'd said it a few days ago.

Sarah grinned at the woman and sat down beside her before grabbing another carton of ice cream and taking a bite of it. "It's no problem. I would just be at home alone right now anyway. I dropped Rachel off at a friend's house for the night," Lily nodded and leaned toward the girl. She stuck her spoon in the ice cream in Sarah's hand and took a bite of it before leaning her head down on the girl's shoulder. Sarah just grinned at her and spooned another bite which she placed to Lily's lips and watched as she opened her mouth and accepted the bite offered to her, "You're so cute," Lily just grinned up at her and sat her own ice cream down.

"Feed me. I don't feel like moving," Sarah laughed loudly and nodded to the blonde woman next to her. Lily shifted again and laid down on her back to place her head in Sarah's lap and looked up to her. Sarah raised her eyebrows and Lily blushed softly, "Sorry. I'm a cuddler when I'm sick," Sarah just shook her head and spooned another bite into the woman's mouth. She placed the spoon in the carton and ran her fingers through blonde hair and got a hum of approval in response.

"And, apparently I'm whiny. I much prefer this," Lily just giggled and opened her mouth as Sarah spooned another bite. She let the spoon get close to the woman's mouth before snatching it away and eating it herself.

"Sarah!" The girl giggled at the pout on the woman's face and fed her a bite of the ice cream, "So what did you do during study hall today?"

Sarah laughed and fed her another bite, "Well there was no way I was staying with Sleeping Beauty. I studied in the library. It was boring," Lily nodded and opened her mouth. Sarah giggled before giving her another bite. She looked down at the woman's body and grinned, "Are those my leggings?"

"Umm. Yes, I'm sorry, I don't think you're getting them back at this point," Sarah laughed, "They're comfortable and I don't usually buy them so.."

"Keep them. They look better on you anyway," Lily grinned cheekily up at her and Sarah spooned another bite of ice cream. She lifted the woman's hoodie and grinned at her again, "I suppose you'll be keeping my shirt too?" Lily blushed and Sarah just laughed.

"I don't really have lounge clothes and I didn't feel like putting on actual clothes today," Sarah nodded in understanding, "I watched the first two seasons of 'The L Word'. What the hell is wrong with Jenny?" Sarah laughed.

"Too fucking much. And it just gets worse. Who's your favorite?"

"Probably Dana," Sarah bit her lip and fed her another bite of ice cream, "There's this movie recommended for me now that I watched them called 'Bloomington'. Have you seen it?" Sarah bit her lip. She hadn't seen the movie but she'd heard about it.

"No, I haven't seen that one," Lily reached for her remote and flipped the TV on, "Umm. Maybe we shouldn't watch this together though."

"Why?" Sarah looked down at the woman who was looking at the TV screen.

"I don't know. Never mind," Lily just nodded and clicked on the movie before putting her remote back and snuggling back into Sarah. Within the first ten minutes, the professor had her student alone and was kissing her and Lily stiffened in her lap, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'll change it."

"You don't have to. I've been wanting to watch it anyway. It might not be that bad?" Lily nodded and looked back to the screen. Sarah ran her fingers through blonde hair and felt the woman relax again.

"That's pretty improbable anyway. I mean it's been ten minutes and she's about to bed her student," Sarah just laughed and the woman looked up at her and opened her mouth again for another bite.

oooOOooOOooo

"In the library? Really? That's never going to work," Sarah laughed and looked down at her.

"I think that's the point, Lily," The blonde woman looked back to the TV and just nodded. Sarah grabbed Charlotte, "Do you want me to heat this back up?"

"I do but I don't want you to move," Lily pouted up at her and Sarah just grinned.

"You can't have it both ways."

"Fine. Just hurry up," Sarah grinned and stood before grabbing the other cartons of ice cream and took them to place them in her freezer. She waited for the microwave to beep and grabbed the hippo before reentering the room and sitting back down when Lily lifted her upper body up. Sarah pulled up the woman's shirt lightly to reveal her flat stomach and placed the hippo back to her. The woman sighed, "Thank you, sweetheart," Sarah just grinned and traced little patterns into the warm skin where her fingers were still sitting lightly on the woman's stomach.

She pulled her hand away and Lily let out a cute whining noise in protest before looking up pointedly. Sarah grinned and returned her hand to the skin of Lily's stomach before continuing to massage lightly, "I think you just whined at me."

"I learned from the best," Sarah glared playfully and spooned a bite of ice cream from where it was sat on the couch next to her. She placed it against Lily's lips and smiled as the woman opened her mouth without ever looking up, "How does everyone just magically know that she's sleeping with her?"

"I don't know. I thought they were pretty slick. I guess because it was in the script," Lily let Sarah's words sink in before she turned her face up to her and stuck her tongue out.

"You're awful," Sarah just grinned and took a bite of the ice cream. Lily opened her mouth and Sarah took another bite, "Please, bear?" Sarah's heart skipped a beat at the nickname and she gave up right there and let the woman have the next bite, "Thank you."

oooOOooOOooo

When the movie ended, Lily scrunched her face up and looked up at Sarah, "What the hell kind of ending was that?" Sarah laughed and shrugged.

"It was pretty awful," Lily nodded and hit the back button on the remote.

"Have you seen 'Loving Annabelle'?" Sarah nodded and Lily looked up at her expectantly.

"I wouldn't right now. It's the same premise as the last one," Lily just nodded and queued the next episode of 'The L Word'. Season three started and Sarah grimaced at the thought of everything that happened that season.

"Wait, why the hell did Alice and Dana break up? It took them forever to get together!" Sarah nodded.

"I know. They never really explain it," Lily furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to the screen. She sat up slowly and leaned her body into Sarah's who wrapped and arm around her waist, "You okay?" Lily just nodded and laid her head down on Sarah's shoulder.

oooOOooOOooo

After they watched two episodes Sarah looked over at Lily who was still leaned into her side with but now with her arms wrapped around Sarah's waist, "I should probably go," Lily nodded but didn't loosen her grip on the girl, "You have to let me go so I can get up, Lily pad," The blonde scrunched her nose up cutely and buried her face in Sarah's shoulder.

"You're warm," She pouted up at Sarah and the girl wanted nothing more than to just stay but she knew her mother would start worrying and calling soon.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you keep Charlotte?" The woman nodded but still didn't loosen her grip on the girl. Sarah wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her to sit sideways in her lap with her legs thrown out beside them, "I'll stay for another episode," Lily grinned and settled into her lap before placing a kiss to the girl's cheek.

"You're perfect. Thank you," Sarah just grinned and wrapped her arms more tightly around the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily groaned when the episode ended but stood to let the girl get up. Sarah grinned up at the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist and felt the woman lean into her, "Charlotte doesn't cuddle like you do," Sarah laughed and pulled back to look at the woman.

"I know she doesn't. I'm sorry, baby. Call me if you need me later?" Lily nodded and walked the girl to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming over. You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't. I wanted to."

oooOOooOOooo

"Where have you been?" Sarah looked up at her mom as she entered the house.

"Study group at the library," Her mother always accepted school related answers without question, "I dropped Rachel off at Emily's," Her mother nodded and Sarah walked up to her room.

"What do you want for dinner?!" Was yelled up to her room and Sarah thought for a minute, "It'll just be the two of us. I'm having something delivered!" Sarah nodded.

"Chinese?!" Her mother yelled back her okay and Sarah sat down on her bed and grinned when she thought about the blonde woman. She'd gotten to hold her. Actually hold her. Granted the woman was apparently a cuddler, but that didn't matter to Sarah. She just smiled as she laid down on her bed.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was in her room reading the next day when her phone rang. She looked down and picked the phone up immediately when she saw Lily's name, "Hello?"

"Dana has cancer," It was barely spoken and Sarah sat her book down beside her.

"I know. I didn't want to spoil it for you. I'm sorry," The line was silent for a moment.

"She's really sick, Sarah," Sarah heard the woman's voice break and sat up straight.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"If I said that I wasn't, would you come hold me while I watch the episode?" Sarah nodded.

"Of course. I'll be right over. Do you want anything?"

"No, just you. Thank you, sweetheart," Sarah told her bye and stood up. She was dressed in a pair of grey leggings and a school hoodie. She figured Lily wouldn't mind if she looked slouchy and threw on a pair of shoes before heading downstairs.

"Hey, mom?" She got no answer and saw a note on the table. 'Got a call. Had to go fix something at the office. I'll be back late.' She just put the note back down, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah knocked on the door before twisting the handle and finding it unlocked again. She shut it behind her and locked it before walking into the living room where Lily was sat in the middle of the couch, "You're going to get robbed or something," Lily looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and Sarah moved to her side immediately. She looked to the screen to see it paused with Dana's face on the screen.

"She's really sick," Sarah nodded, "They portrayed it pretty accurately," A few tears escaped her eyes and Sarah wiped them away.

"What do you mean?" Lily leaned into Sarah and Sarah leaned back against the arm rest to pull Lily into her.

"My mom died of cancer a few years ago," Sarah gasped and brushed Lily's hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Lily pad. I should have warned you," Lily shook her head and laid her cheek down on Sarah's chest.

"You couldn't have known, Sarah. It's okay. I just need someone here to be able to watch it."

"You don't have to watch the scene. You know how it's going to end," Lily shook her head.

"I can do it," Sarah just wrapped her arms more tightly around the woman and tangled their legs together as she pressed play. She watched with her head laid down on Sarah's chest and when Dana finally died, Sarah felt tears wet her shirt. She rubbed her hands up and down the woman's back and placed a kiss into her hair. "She didn't even get to be with her when she died. All of that and Alice doesn't get to be with her."

Sarah felt Lily's body tense when she spoke and nodded not really knowing how to reply. The episode ended and Lily buried her face into Sarah's shirt for a few minutes. She pulled back and looked into brown eyes, "Thank you," Sarah shook her head.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Lily gave a small grin and Sarah felt her fingers brush the skin of her lower back where Lily's hands were wrapped around her waist, "I cried more at the next episode than I did at this one. You may want to wait a little while to watch it," Lily nodded and turned the TV off.

"Did you sleep in this?" Sarah grinned and nodded sheepishly down at the woman on top of her, "Don't get embarrassed. It's cute. You're beyond adorable," Sarah smiled widely as a blush broke across her face, "I mean it. I've always thought so."

"Really?" Lily nodded and Sarah bit her lip, "I had decided not to look at you on the first day but you spoke and I almost broke my neck looking up to see where that voice had come from," Lily grinned at her.

"You like my voice?" Sarah nodded shyly, "Thanks, Sarah. It's always been like this. You should have heard it coming out of a four year old Lily," Sarah laughed at the woman.

"I think you need a comedy now," Lily nodded and grabbed the remote to flick through the options, "DEBS is good. It's really cheesy but it's pretty cute," Lily grinned and clicked on the movie.

She settled back into Sarah and felt the girl wrap her arms tightly around her waist, "You're my favorite person."


	9. You Broke Them

Sarah woke up with Lily curled up on top of her late in the afternoon. She shifted slightly and felt Lily stir before blue eyes opened and looked up into brown. She grinned up at the girl and hugged her tightly, "Hi," Sarah just laughed.

"Hi," Lily smiled wider and laid her chin down on Sarah's chest to look up into her eyes, "We really need to learn to stay awake," Lily giggled and shook her head.

"It's your fault. Your body's really warm and I just like to cuddle," Sarah laughed, "Yep. You're completely to blame here."

"Uh huh. Sure, it's my fault that you're a heat seeker," The blonde above her nodded seriously and Sarah heard her phone beep. She turned her head and located the thing on the floor and reached for it, "My sister wants me to come pick her up."

"Tell Rachel someone is leeching your body heat off of you," Sarah laughed.

"Mmhmm. I don't think she'll accept that answer," Lily scrunched her nose up.

"Fine. I suppose I can let you go get your sister. I'll see you Monday?" Sarah nodded and Lily finally stood so Sarah could get up. The blonde brought her into a hug and held her tightly, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Lily pad."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily looked up when her students started coming into her classroom on Monday. Sarah was usually the first one there but Lily figured she was just running late. Her thoughts were confirmed when Sarah came into the room five minutes into class with a note from her last period teacher excusing her.

She took her seat and pulled her things out before looking back up to the woman who was teaching. The woman smiled at her as she turned to write something up on the board and Sarah felt her heart swell.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah took her usual seat when she walked into Miss Rabe's classroom for sixth period. Lily didn't look up and Sarah pulled her notebooks out and opened her textbooks to get started.

"Hey," Sarah looked up to see blue eyes looking back at her, "I really want to thank you for this weekend. It meant a lot," Sarah just nodded.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed it too. Maybe next time you won't be sick," Lily grinned and bit her lip at 'next time' she'd hoped she hadn't made it awkward for them and was happy that the girl still wanted to be around her.

"Definitely. You still want to see the dissections Wednesday?"

"Are you kidding? Yes. I mean unless I'm in your way or something. I really don't mind my Spanish class," Lily shook her head.

"Nope. You're more than welcome. My freshmen even asked if you would be there for this one. I think those boys like you," Sarah laughed, "I'm serious. They asked me a bunch of questions about you. Who knew that the way to a thirteen year old boy's heart was by making a dead frog sing and dance?"

"Oh, come on. Who didn't know that?" Lily laughed and stood next to her.

"They think they're slick too. 'Miss Rabe, who's that girl that helps with dissections?', 'How old is she?', 'Is she going to be back next time?', 'Can she help us this time?', I think you broke them, Sarah."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or what. Those boys are kind of disgusting. Which I mean most freshmen boys are pretty disgusting so," Lily just laughed.

"I think you should do it."

"Umm. Do what?"

"Work with them. Mess with them a little bit. I don't care," Sarah looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you serious?" Lily just nodded, "Cool. I'll do it."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's room on Wednesday morning with skinny jeans on. She'd paired them with a white tank top and a grey blazer was thrown over it. She wore a light pink scarf hung loosely around her neck that perfectly matched her little pink flats. Lily looked up and grinned.

"You could've toned it down a little bit. They still have to be able to do the dissection," Sarah laughed and put her bag down.

"I had on jeans and a huge sweater. Rachel wouldn't let me out of the house like that. She dressed me this morning," Lily grinned. She was cute in everything she put on. The boys would probably have even had a hard time with her in the sweater.

"Okay. Just don't give anyone a heart attack okay?" Sarah just rolled her eyes and Lily pointed to her desk, "Sit down and try not to play a noisy game this time maybe?"

Sarah heard a few people come in while she was clicking at a game on the computer. She glanced up and saw the few boys in the back whispering. She turned around and Lily grinned over at her. She just shook her head and turned back to the computer.

oooOOooOOooo

"Woah. Its tongue is stuck out!" Sarah laughed at the group of boys who had placed themselves in the station next to where she'd chosen to sit down. She looked over and noticed them having a hard time getting the legs to stay pinned to the board. "How the heck are we supposed to do this?" They were all just looking from the book to the frog and shrugging. Sarah sighed and stood up.

She grabbed a pair of gloves and walked over to the group, "May I?" They nodded quickly and she grabbed a pair of goggles from the table, "You kind of have to break it," She grabbed the two front legs in her hands and snapped them quickly sideways before pinning the feet to the board.

"Woah," She just grinned and did the same to the back legs getting a louder crack this time and a chorus of, "Cool" from the boys around her. 'Wow. Boys are easy.' She pinned the back feet down and looked back up at them. They were looking intently at each other and she raised her eyebrows, "Will you do it?" Sarah bit the inside of her cheek and looked up to find Lily's eye and saw her biting back her own laugh. She gave the girl a nod.

"Yeah. I'll do it," She picked up a scalpel and made her first cut and sliced perfectly before pulling the skin away and pinning it back.

"Wow. It's so gross. That's cool," Sarah just shook her head and broke the ribs away with her hands.

"Don't you have a worksheet or something to do?" They all looked at her and nodded quickly before setting to work. Sarah grinned and cut out a few different organs and sat them down on the table to see them better. Lily walked up.

"Sarah, that's creepy," The brunette grinned cheekily up at her.

"No way, Miss Rabe. This is so cool," Sarah nodded up to her and stuck her tongue out at her. Lily just rolled her eyes and pointed to the worksheets on the table before walking away. Sarah stood and took her gloves off, "Thanks, Sarah," She grinned at them before taking her goggles off and walking over to the woman.

"That almost looked easy for you."

"Well, all boys need is something slightly disgusting and they're yours forever. Girls are harder," Lily just grinned and laughed at her.

oooOOooOOooo

On Friday, Lily looked over to see Sarah sat staring off into space. She grinned, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Sarah snapped out of her day dream and looked over to the blonde woman in confusion.

"What?" Lily just giggled.

"I said what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Sarah just stared, "For the concert? Jeez are you out of it or what?"

"Sorry, you know you really don't have to take me."

"Sarah, we talked about this. You're coming with me," The girl just gave a nod. "Is six good? We'll grab some food on the way."

"Yeah. Six is fine."

"Now, umm. Should I pick you up at home or..?" Sarah grinned.

"My mom is taking my sister away for the weekend and my dad isn't home until Monday," Lily nodded.

"Six it is."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah heard a knock on the door while she was looking for her phone. "It's open!" She heard Lily walk in and heard a laugh from behind her before she sat up and looked over her shoulder at the woman. "I can't find my phone."

"You lose it constantly," Sarah was staring at the woman now that she'd gotten a good look at her. She'd never seen her dressed casually and the woman knew how to work a pair of jeans. She had on a dark red and black plaid button down and a grey beanie that hung off the back of her head. The jeans were a light blue color and she had little grey ankle boots on her feet. Sarah bit her lip and looked up at the woman.

"I don't know how this happens all of the time," She was sat on her knees in the floor from where she had been bent down to look under the couch and finally stood up to let the woman see her outfit. Sarah had put on burgundy pants, a white top, white converse, and had a jean jacket thrown over her shirt to complete the look. Lily grinned at her.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't just sit the thing down anywhere and throw it whenever you're done with it," Sarah scrunched her nose up and headed for the kitchen, "We kind of match," Sarah looked back and grinned at her before moving her school books around on the table to search for the lost device. She huffed and opened the refrigerator before laughing. Lily walked up beside her, "Jeez, Sarah. You really do put the thing down everywhere."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily and Sarah had dinner in the next town over where the concert was going to be. "I did some research and they have a pretty extensive vegetarian menu," Sarah looked up at her with wide eyes and Lily bit her lip, "You don't eat meat right?'

"Right. That was nice of you. Most people don't care."

"Well it's not fair for you to have to pick around a menu to find something," Sarah grinned at her and thanked her, "There's nothing to thank me for, Sarah."

"Well, I went out on a blind date one time with this guy and he took me to a steak house," Lily rolled her eyes, "And he knew that I didn't eat meat. Needless to say, I did not call him back. Not that I would have anyway. He wasn't exactly my type."

A waitress came up and took their orders and Lily grinned across the table at Sarah, "You look cute. Where'd you get those jeans?" Sarah looked down.

"I have no clue. Mom has a habit of just picking up things for me when she takes Rachel shopping so she may have bought them," Lily nodded.

"Well I like them," She wanted to add 'on you' but kept that to herself.

oooOOooOooo

The concert had been beyond amazing and they were now sat at a little ice cream stand. Lily had spotted it, grinned over at Sarah, and the girl had just laughed and nodded. They were at a small table and Lily had sat down next to Sarah instead of across from her but the girl definitely wasn't complaining. She took a bite of her ice cream before offering a bite of it to Sarah.

The girl grinned and opened her mouth to let the woman feed her. Lily grinned and Sarah held up her own spoon and fed the woman a bite of her own. She grinned and looked into blue eyes and bit her lip. Lily intertwined their hands between them and squeezed lightly.

"You have ice cream on your face," Sarah scrunched up her nose and swiped at her face with her other hand after she sat her ice cream down. She looked back to the woman who giggled and shook her head.

"Get it," She whined and Lily laughed before sitting her own ice cream down and bringing her hand up to cup the girl's jaw. She ran her thumb just under Sarah's lip and caught the ice cream there. Sarah darted her tongue out and licked the chocolate from her finger and heard a gasp come from Lily who stilled her hand at the contact. Sarah grinned and pulled the woman's thumb into her mouth to swirl her tongue around it to get the ice cream off before releasing her and grinning, "Thanks."

Lily's eyes were glazed over and she kept staring at the girl's lips. She looked up into brown eyes and bit her lip, "That was mean," Sarah let a small grin take her lips and bit her bottom lip. Lily pulled the lip from between the girl's teeth and met her eyes again before leaning forward slightly.

Their lips were almost touching and their breaths mingled together, "This shouldn't happen."

Sarah looked into blue eyes, "Probably not."

"I'm your teacher," Sarah gave a small nod.

"I'm your student," Lily took a deep breath.

"I want it to happen."

"God, so do I," Lily looked into deep brown eyes once more before leaning in and finally allowing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. Sarah responded immediately and leaned into the kiss. The blonde pulled back and bit her lip.

"I was hoping that would just feel wrong."

"And?"

"It felt really right," Sarah nodded in agreement and leaned back in to capture the woman's lips in another kiss. She ran her tongue along Lily's bottom lip and when she opened her mouth Sarah deepened the kiss. Lily made a small whimpering noise and pulled Sarah impossibly closer to her with the hand still cupped around her cheek.

When they pulled away the next time, Lily leaned her forehead to Sarah's and grinned at her. Sarah's smile bloomed across her face. She brought their hands up and placed kisses to each of Lily's knuckles. "How is this going to work?" Lily looked into her eyes and Sarah rushed, "I mean if there is a this. There doesn't have to be a this. I mean I would love a this but there definitely doesn't have to be a this," Lily kissed Sarah again to stop her rambling and pulled back to smile widely at her.

"I would love a 'this' too, Sarah. How about we see how it goes from here. Obviously, no one can know, at least right now," Sarah nodded, "But I definitely want to try this," Sarah bit her lip as she grinned and Lily coaxed it from between her teeth with her thumb before placing a small kiss to the girl's bottom lip, "I love it when you do that."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat and she leaned in to place a kiss to the woman's cheek, "I can't believe this actually happened. I've had a thing for you since the moment I saw you," Lily smiled widely and brought her lips to Sarah's again.

"I've had feelings for you since you told me to calm the fuck down and grow a pair," Sarah laughed.

"Oh yeah. I mean who wouldn't fall for that charm?"

oooOOooOOooo

Lily parked in Sarah's driveway and the girl looked over to her nervously. The blonde grinned and leaned in to bring their lips together once again over the console. Sarah pulled back grinning and bit her lip.

"It's late," Sarah just nodded, "Will you call me in the morning?" The girl gave another nod and Lily grinned at her, "Will you kiss me now?" Sarah cupped her cheeks in both hands and brought her face to her in a crushing kiss. She deepened it when Lily gasped into her mouth and trailed her hands back to run though blonde waves. She finally pulled away and Lily looked at her panting, "You listen well."

"Anything for you," Lily bit her lip and Sarah brought their lips together again in a sweet kiss before pulling back, "Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you, Sarah bear," Sarah grinned and Lily kissed her again. "You should probably go before I decide that I'm keeping you," Sarah laughed and leaned in once again to place a kiss to the woman's lips.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow," Lily just nodded and Sarah got out of the car and walked up to her house.

"That did not just happen."


	10. I'm Always Cute

Sarah woke up when the light shone in through her window and stretched like a cat before rolling back over. She sat up quickly when she thought about what had happened the night before and smiled widely. "That really happened."

She got up to look for her phone and realized she had no idea where she'd sat it. She threw the covers around on her bed and looked on her desk before it started ringing and she dropped to the floor to see it under the bed. "How the fuck?" She scooted forward and reached for it and answered it right before the call would be forwarded to voicemail, "Hello?" She huffed out as she pulled her body from under the bed.

"Where was it this time?" Sarah grinned at the sound of the woman's voice and sat down on her bed.

"It was under my bed. Like way under there. I don't even know how that happened," Lily laughed over the line and Sarah grinned at the sound, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sarah Bear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Sarah stood and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked in before laughing, "Why does everything my sister eats have meat in it?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"No it's fine. One second," Lily heard the phone be placed down and some shuffling before it was picked back up, "Sorry, my dad likes to put my cereal on the top shelf because he thinks it's just hilarious that I can't reach it," Lily laughed, "You know you want to come eat some sugary cereal with me."

"Was that an offer?" Sarah bit her lip.

"Yes, I'll even loan you my ridiculously soft t-shirt and a pair of boxers," Lily laughed.

"Okay. That's just too good to pass up," Sarah laughed and the two hung up.

oooOOooOOooo

"Come in!" Lily walked into the house and came into the kitchen to see Sarah standing up on the counter, "Hey. My dad also likes to hide dishes from me," Lily just laughed and held a hand up for the girl so she could get down. Sarah sat the bowls on the counter and turned to place a kiss to the woman's cheek, "Hi."

"Hey, darling," Lily looked down and saw Sarah's tank top and cupcake pajama shorts, "Aww, those are cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. But which one of us is comfortable?" Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and hugged her to her.

"I think a lounge clothes offer was made. And let's be honest. That's the real reason I'm here," Sarah laughed and pecked the woman's lips before running up the stairs and coming back down with a pair of blue boxers and soft grey shirt, "I'll be right back."

Sarah watched her walk down the hallway and grabbed the milk from the fridge before sitting down at the table. Lily walked back into the kitchen and Sarah grinned up at her. The blonde walked over to her and bent to place a kiss to her lips before pulling back and grinning at her. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Sarah who had poured her own cereal.

"I'll let you do that yourself. I hate when other people pour my cereal for me like they know my life or something," Lily laughed loudly and poured herself some of the chocolaty cereal before taking a bite and looking over to the brunette.

"You're crazy. And this is actually good."

"What did you expect?"

"So much sugar that it would give me a tooth ache," Sarah grinned and leaned close to the woman.

"I'm about to get really cheesy," Lily just nodded looking at her, "Let me give you that tooth ache," Lily laughed but it was cut off as she was pulled into a passionate kiss by the girl. She dropped her spoon into the bowl and leaned into her. Sarah deepened the kiss and got up without breaking their kiss to place herself astride the woman's lap. She felt Lily's hands come around her waist and finally pulled back to look at the woman.

"I think all that cheesy worked for you," Sarah laughed and shifted to grab the woman's cereal and turned back to her. She spooned a bite of the cereal and placed it to the woman's lips. Lily grinned and opened her mouth to accept the bite. She looked up at the girl on her lap and took the bowl from her before sitting it back on the table behind her. "I like you better."

"Is that right?" Lily nodded and pulled the girl back to her and met her lips in a kiss. Sarah grinned into the kiss and bit the woman's lip gently earning a small moan from her. The girl was spurred on by the sound and deepened the kiss before Lily finally got enough control to pull back.

"We can't just sit here and make out like a couple of teenagers," Sarah grinned at her and pecked her lips.

"I am a teenager," Lily giggled and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl's waist bringing her closer to her.

"Point made," Sarah just giggled and tried to stand but Lily held her in place, "I didn't say I didn't want to hold you," The girl bit her lip and grinned at the woman, "Now, are we going to eat this sugary mess or what?"

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah sat on the couch later with Lily's legs thrown over her lap and she was running her hand up and down her calf as they watched the end of DEBS since both of them had fallen asleep the other day. Lily had her arm thrown behind Sarah's shoulders and her fingers played in the girl's hair absently. At the end of the movie, Sarah looked over at Lily who was already grinning at her, "That one had a better ending."

"It definitely did. Do you want anything?" Lily grinned and leaned in to peck the girl's lips.

"No, baby. I'm perfect right here, just like this," Sarah grinned and heard her phone start ringing. She grimaced and started throwing pillows looking for it as Lily laughed and picked it up off of the floor to hand it to the girl.

"Hello?... Hey, Rach… I'm fine, great actually," She grinned at Lily who placed a kiss to her cheek, "Tell her to calm the fuck down… No, don't actually say that to her. Are you crazy?... I don't wear heels… I don't care how cute they are… What are you talking about we're the same size?... Fine, tell her to buy them for me, but you have to wear the damn things… Bye." Lily laughed and the girl looked over to her.

"That was interesting," Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"I swear she can't go a day without shopping. They're supposed to be at a soccer tournament all weekend. Rachel found what I can only imagine is a pair of atrociously hideous hot pink heels," Lily grinned at her, "Do you want to put another one on?" She gestured toward the TV and Lily shook her head.

The woman maneuvered so she was straddling the girl and looking down into her eyes, "I want to watch you, not some movie," Sarah bit her lip.

"Weren't you the one who said we couldn't sit here and make out like a couple of teenagers?" Lily nodded and kissed the girl who brought her arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"I changed my mind," Was whispered against Sarah's mouth as she pulled back, "Any objections?" Sarah shook her head and crushed her lips into the woman's, "I didn't think so."

"Shut up," Lily giggled into the kiss and Sarah's lips pulled upwards before she pulled back to look into bright blue eyes. "So, just so I'm clear; we're going to sit here and make out like horny teenagers?" Lily just raised her eyebrows at the girl, "Sounds good to me."

She pulled the woman back into her and placed a kiss to her lips before biting down on her bottom lip and deepening the kiss. Sarah trailed kisses down to her jaw and around to her ear where she nibbled lightly and earned a gasp from the woman in her lap. She grinned as she trailed her kisses back down her jaw and placed a kiss to her lips before trailing down to the woman's neck and placed open mouthed kisses to the soft skin she found there.

Sarah bit down and grinned when the woman in her lap gasped again and pulled her back up to her mouth, "Damn, you're good at that," Sarah just giggled and brought her hand up to cup the woman's cheek. She ran her thumb over Lily's cheek bone and brought her into a sweeter kiss. Lily shifted and pushed the girl down on her back into the couch and laid on top of her without breaking their kiss. She laid her chin down on Sarah's chest and pressed a kiss into her jaw.

"You're seriously the most adorable human I've ever seen," Lily grinned up at her and laced their fingers together. Sarah brought their hands up to her mouth to place a kiss to the back of the woman's hand and rested their hands on her chest next to Lily's face. She extended her finger to tap Lily on the nose and grinned when she wrinkled her nose cutely, "I love it when you do that."

"Do you now?" Sarah nodded and traced Lily's cheekbone lightly, "I like when you do this," Sarah looked at her, "When you absently trace my skin. You do it more than you realize and it drives me wild sometimes and just makes my heart skip a beat at other times."

Sarah bit her lip and pushed a stray piece of hair behind the older woman's ear, "I get butterflies every time I see you," Lily grinned at her, "At this point, they're like huge mutant butterflies because they just grow every time I get near you," She felt Lily laugh against her, "That sounded less cheesy in my head."

"Don't worry about it. My butterflies are the size of birds by now anyway. I know exactly how you feel," Sarah grinned and pulled the woman to her face to press a kiss into her lips, "I like it when you're cheesy."

"Well get used to it because apparently that's all I'm capable of when you're touching me," She grinned at the blonde woman, "That was cheesy too wasn't it?" The woman nodded and Sarah let out a groan, "See what you do to me, woman?"

Lily sat up on her knees to look down at the girl beneath her and heard Sarah gasp quietly before she gave her a sheepish grin, "What?" Sarah shook her head and gripped the woman's hips in her hands and rubbed her thumbs over sharp hipbones.

"Nothing."

"Sarah. What is it?" The girl scrunched her face up and reached a hand up to trail her fingers along the woman's neck.

"I gave you a hickey," Lily gasped and looked down at her in shock, "I'm sorry. You make my brain turn to mush. I guess I got a little too into it," Lily's stern look faded quickly and she grinned down at the girl.

"Keep them below the neck line if you're going to do that please?" The girl nodded, "How bad does it look? Will it fade before Monday?" Sarah bit her lip.

"This one might," She touched a tender spot on the woman's neck, "This one on the other hand," Lily felt her touch another spot on her neck, "I apparently bit you. It's in there pretty good."

"I never expected you to be a biter," Sarah just shrugged sheepishly, "I never expected to like it either," This earned a smile from the girl and Lily smiled as the girl continued to trace the marks that she'd left on her neck.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily had left late Sunday evening and Sarah's mom got home an hour later. Rachel ran in and handed her a bag with a few skirts in it and she grinned up at her, "These for the shoes?" The girl nodded and ran off upstairs.

Sarah got up and walked upstairs and into her room and heard her phone beep. She grabbed it from her desk and saw a snap chat from her favorite person. She opened it to see a selfie of the woman grinning widely with a container of ice cream. 'Jeez. You're feeding my bad habit.' Sarah giggled and snapped a picture of herself. 'But you're adorable.' She sent it and threw her phone down on the bed and stripped down to her underwear to try on the skirts.

Her phone beeped again and she picked it up to see a text. 'What are you doing, darling?' She replied, 'Rachel got me skirts to make up for the shoes or something.' She slid the first one on and grinned. It was a simple black skirt but it fit her right and had a flow-y pleated pattern. Her phone beeped again. 'Aww. I want to see them.' Sarah laughed and snapped a photo of herself in the mirror and sent it to the woman before putting on the next one. 'Sarah. You're half naked in this photo.' The girl giggled. 'You've seen me in a cami. I have a bandeau and a skirt on. It's not that different.'

She looked in the mirror at the floral skirt that was about an inch shorter than the last one but still not too short. She picked her phone up when she got another text. 'But your stomach does funny things to me.' She attached a winking emoji and the girl bit her lip. 'So you don't want to see the other two then?' The reply was almost immediate. 'I didn't say that.' Sarah grinned and snapped another picture before sending it to the woman. She put on the last skirt and looked down.

"Rachel?" The girl came into her room a few minutes later and Sarah turned to look at her, "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"What? You look hot," Sarah shot her a look and heard her phone beep on the bed again.

"It's too short, Rach," Her sister shook her head insistently.

"No way. You won't be eighteen forever, Sarah. Work the legs," She turned and left abruptly and Sarah looked down at her skirt again. It hung at least seven inches above her knees if not more and she picked her phone up.

'You're doing things to me.' Sarah grinned. 'Then you're going to love the next one.' Sarah snapped the picture and sent it. She looked at the little white lace patterned skirt and heard her phone start ringing.

"Hello?"

"You can't just do that to me," Sarah giggled into the phone and closed her bedroom door before shimmying out of the skirt and moving to hang the three of them up.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, baby," She heard Lily let out a breathy laugh.

"You know exactly what that skirt did to me."

"I'm not wearing a skirt right now," Sarah said it innocently and Lily groaned into the phone, "Why, Miss Rabe. Are you alright?" Sarah was using her best fake voice and Lily laughed into the phone.

"Sarah bear, quit messing with me," Sarah just giggled and laid down on her bed to talk to the woman, "Will you wear that skirt for me tomorrow?" Sarah grinned widely and bit her lip.

"Anything for you," Lily giggled into the phone and Sarah maneuvered to place herself under her covers, "I'm cold."

"Put some clothes on," Sarah laughed.

"But I'm more comfortable this way."

"I'm sure you are. I stole the lounge clothes you loaned me today by the way," Sarah laughed and laid her head down on her pillow.

"I figured you would you little thief," She listened to Lily breathing on the other end of the line and grinned, "I'm sleepy."

"So am I. And we just laid around all day," Sarah nodded and closed her eyes while the phone was still in her hand, "Sarah. I can hear you falling asleep, baby," The girl shifted sleepily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily laughed at her sleepy voice and Sarah heard her shifting as she climbed into her own bed.

"I bet you're cute when you're sleepy and grumpy from trying to stay awake," Sarah gave a sleepy laugh.

"I'm always cute," The woman on the other end laughed and Sarah decided right there that the sound of her laughter was her favorite sound in the world.

"Yes, you are. And humble too," Sarah just sighed, "I want to be able to hold you while you sleep," She heard deep even breathing on the other end and whispered, "Goodnight, Sarah bear," She left the phone on until she fell asleep too.


	11. One Second

Lily woke slowly and realized her phone was still on and the call was still connected. She grinned as she heard Sarah shift before hearing, "Shit!" She giggled.

"Sarah?" All movement on the other end stopped.

"I'm going crazy," She giggled again.

"Sarah, find your damn phone sweetheart," She heard shifting and Sarah's voice filled her ear.

"Lily?"

"Yes, baby. We fell asleep with the call still going last night. Why did I wake up to you cursing?" She laughed and heard Sarah let out a huff.

"I stepped on a Lego. Where the fuck did a Lego even come from? I have no idea. We don't even own Legos but there's a yellow Lego in my floor right now," She heard Lily laugh over the line, "It's not funny, Lily," She whined it cutely.

"It is funny, Sarah," She heard the girl huff and giggled again, "I need to get up and get dressed."

"Nooo, talk to me."

"Do you want another sleepy sub, darling?" Sarah grimaced.

"I guess not. I'll see you later."

"Good bye, bear."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah parked her car and Rachel got out. She picked her phone up to text the blonde, 'If I get in trouble for a dress code violation, I'm blaming you all the way.' She sent the text and got out of the car to grab her back pack and head over to Amanda's car.

"Woah. I like that skirt, babe," Sarah just grinned at her.

"Rachel insists that I won't be this young forever and I need to work the legs while I have them," Amanda giggled and grabbed her bag to head for the school.

"She's not wrong," Sarah shot her a playful glare, "What? If that doesn't get Blonde Beauty's attention, I don't know what will," Sarah blushed lightly thinking it had already gotten her attention, "Seriously. Work it. I'll see you later," She walked towards her own class and Sarah shook her head before heading towards her Calculus class.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Biology and grinned when the woman looked over at her and bit her lip, "I like it," Sarah laughed. She'd paired the skirt with a baby blue top and her jean jacket and had little white sandals on her feet.

"Good. Because I can't tell you how many teachers have threatened to measure it this morning alone. I don't even have half of them," Lily scrunched her nose up and turned to face the girl as she sat her bag down by her desk, "Lily, you didn't cover that," She pointed to the woman's neck where a fading but definitely still purple hickey in the shape of a bite mark was.

"Yeah, I know. You should've heard my freshmen. I think all of the seniors in my first period were too afraid to say anything. Leave it up to the thirteen year olds. It wouldn't cover with makeup and it's just too hot to wear a turtle neck," Sarah grinned at her.

"I'm sorry?" She just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah nodded as the other students started filing in and looked down at her notebook.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's classroom and heard her in the lab. She sat her bag down and found her in the storage closet organizing again. The woman looked up at the sound of footsteps and pouted.

"You changed," Sarah just nodded and sat down on the floor near her.

"Mrs. Eaves did not appreciate the skirt. She got a ruler out and made me stand in front of the class so she could tell me it was an inch shorter than school policy allowed for," Lily grimaced, "Luckily, Rachel insists on keeping a pair of soffee shorts in my locker in case she forgets her gym bag and they matched what I had on. Of course, they're only long enough to fall right at that six inch rule."

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, sweet heart."

"It's not your fault. One of my friends wolf whistled as a joke when I walked into her room and she said I was a distraction."

"Can't argue with her there," Sarah smirked at the woman.

"Anyway, I'll model it for you this weekend since you wanted to see it so badly," Lily bit her lip as her eyes went wide.

"This weekend?" Sarah nodded.

"The girls soccer team advanced to regionals. The team leaves as soon as school ends on Friday. My mom and sister will be gone all weekend and my dad is leaving Friday evening for a business thing."

"They leave you home alone a lot."

"Yeah, I don't mind though. I hate sitting and watching four soccer games in the heat all day anyway," Lily nodded and shifted closer to the girl, "What are you doing back here?"

"I need to finish organizing this closet so I know exactly what's back here and what I still need for future labs," Sarah nodded and the woman leaned closer to her, "Plus, if I kiss you, we're less likely to be seen by someone," Sarah grinned and bit her lip. Lily leaned forward and coaxed it from between her teeth before kissing her tenderly and pulling back, "You know I can't resist you when you bite your lip."

"It's a good power to have," Lily giggled and sat back slightly, "What are you doing first then?"

"Well these beakers definitely need to be cleaned properly. Do you want to help me with that?" Sarah nodded and the two stood to stand side by side at the large sink.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's phone rang at the beginning of her after school hour and she put it to her ear without looking at who was calling, "Hello?... I'm in my tutoring thing, Rachel. Where are you?... I'm wearing them you goof. That skirt got me in trouble… What part of I'm wearing them did you not understand?... Fine, come get them." She hung the phone up and pocketed it before looking across the table at Lily who looked amused. She bent and grabbed the skirt from her bag and her sister entered the room.

"Umm. I can't wear them if they're on your body," Sarah glared and walked into the lab. She threw the shorts out, "Thanks!" Rachel walked back out of the room and Sarah reemerged in the skirt she had worn earlier.

"Uh?" Sarah took her seat again and looked up at the blonde.

"Her friends are playing a pickup game in the front of the school. They're just going to get in trouble but whatever," Lily nodded, "She didn't have gym today and somehow figured out my locker combination and couldn't find her shorts."

"Well, I get to see the skirt again so I'm not complaining," Sarah laughed and stood.

"I left a workbook in my locker. I'll be right back," Lily just nodded and Sarah left the room and walked down the empty hallway. She opened her locker and heard someone moving down the hallway.

"Miss Paulson," Sarah looked up to see her Literature teacher coming towards her, "I'm almost positive that I told you to change," Sarah grimaced and pulled the workbook from her locker before closing it back.

"And, funny. I'm almost positive school is over."

"You're still in this school and the rules still apply."

"No one else is even here and I'm the only person in my tutoring session. Who's going to care?"

"Just go change."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You changed earlier."

"Yes, and those were my sister's shorts and she needed them."

"Then I will escort you to the principal's office."

"Are you serious?" The woman looked at her pointedly, "This is ridiculous."

"Yes, Miss Paulson. Utterly ridiculous. Come on, I don't have all day."

Sarah grimaced at the woman and followed her down the hallway slowly. She opened the door and Sarah glared at her as she walked in ahead of her. "I need to speak with Principal Rawls," The assistant principal turned from her computer to look at them.

"He's left for the day already. He had a board meeting," She looked at Sarah who was grimacing and over to the teacher, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I asked Miss Paulson to change out of this skirt earlier today because it's too short for school policy and I just saw her in the hallway and she's put the skirt back on," The woman looked at her for a long moment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Eaves. I'll take care of it," The woman stood there for a moment longer before nodding and exiting the room, "Hi, Sarah."

"This is ridiculous, Mrs. Adams," Sarah took a seat in a chair across from the woman's desk.

"I'm well aware, dear. Is it really too short?"

"By a damn inch!"

"I hate that rule anyway. Why did you change back?"

"Rachel wanted her shorts."

"For the soccer game?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and the woman pointed to the window in the room where she had a clear view of the girls on the front lawn, "I don't see what the problem is, honestly. School's over for the day."

"That's what I said!" The woman laughed at her.

"Why are you still here anyway?"

"Biology tutoring."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't need help in Biology. You did my whole class' dissections and you had the highest grade in my class."

"No, I don't need extra tutoring. My mom insists that Rachel and I stay."

"Looks like Rachel is making the most of her time."

"Yes, I'm sure she is."

"I'll walk you back to your classroom. I'm sure Eaves is waiting outside to see what your punishment is anyway," Sarah nodded and stood as the woman moved to the door. They exited the office and saw Mrs. Eaves standing in the doorway of her classroom. Mrs. Adams waved to her and she smirked at Sarah before walking back into her room, "Jeez. How do you take her class?"

"Should you be talking about your teachers like that?"

"Probably not. Did you tell the new Bio teacher the dissection story?"

"Of course. She told it to her freshmen before the frog dissections. She even found my lab coat. That thing just looks more and more disgusting every year," The woman nodded and Sarah walked into the classroom. Lily looked up and spotted the woman.

"Jeez, you were gone for five minutes and you got in trouble already?" Sarah glared and took her seat again.

"I have a meeting. Tell Eaves to shove it next time," Sarah laughed as the woman left and looked over to Lily who looked amused.

"She used to teach Biology. She and Mrs. Eaves have never gotten along," Lily nodded in understanding.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost," Sarah grimaced and sat her workbook down on the table.

"Eaves saw me in the hallway and had a fit about the skirt. She took me to the principal's office but he's gone for the day so Mrs. Adams 'handled' it."

"What's the issue with the skirt? School's over," Sarah nodded.

"I said that. She didn't care," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised she hasn't sensed fun happening outside and broke up that little soccer game the girls have going."

"Give it a few minutes before you say that. I heard the door open around the time you came in here," Sarah scrunched her nose up and heard her phone beep in that moment. She picked it up and looked at it before laughing.

"You called it. Rachel's in Adams' office right now."

"Should you go get her?"

"No, she knew the game was going on. She could see it from her office. She didn't care," Lily nodded and stood before rounding the table. She turned the girl to face her and Sarah grinned up at her.

"It's almost time for you to go," Sarah nodded and Lily leaned in closer, "I want to kiss you before you leave," The girl breathed out and nodded at her. Lily leaned in close and grabbed Sarah's hands just before their mouths met. She pulled back and pulled Sarah's hands in her own. Sarah looked up at her curiously when she led them into the lab storage room and Lily turned to face her again, "I want to kiss you properly."

"Well, then. By all means, Miss Rabe. Kiss me," Lily grinned and walked Sarah backwards until her back hit the wall. The girl grinned up at her and Lily brought her arms around Sarah's lower back. She ran her hands down over Sarah's ass and gripped her thighs in her hands to lift her. Sarah gasped as the woman picked her up and held her on the wall with her own body. They were face to face now and Sarah could feel Lily's breath on her face. She locked her ankles around the woman and Lily grinned down at her.

"You drive me wild. You know that?" Sarah shook her head and Lily leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, "You do," She brought her lips to Sarah's again and Sarah wrapped her arms around Lily's neck, "I would do anything for you," She kissed Sarah again and trailed away from her mouth to press open mouthed kisses to her jaw, "You could literally ask me to rob the Bank of America and I would do it for you," Sarah grinned through her hazy state and felt Lily moving her kisses back to her mouth.

She connected their mouths again and Sarah brought her hands up to cup the back of Lily's head to hold her there. Lily grinned into the kiss but let out a small moan when Sarah deepened it and she felt the girl's tongue enter her mouth. When she pulled back, Sarah bit her bottom lip playfully before placing a kiss to it. Lily grinned and kissed her soundly again before slowly lowering her back to her feet. Sarah pouted up at her and she bent to kiss her again.

"You have to go, baby," Sarah poked her bottom lip out and Lily tapped it with her finger, "I don't want you to go either," Sarah grinned up at her and stepped to the woman to hug her tightly, "I'll call you later, okay?" Lily felt Sarah nod against her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah's phone started ringing while she was sat in the tub that night. She dried her hand off and reached for it before sitting back and seeing Lily's name had popped up, "Hey, Lily pad."

"Hey, baby," Sarah shifted lightly and caused water to splash softly in return, "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the bath," She heard Lily groan and grinned, "It's not like I called you. You just happened to call me.. When I was all naked and wet," She heard Lily take in a sharp breath and giggled lightly.

"You are so mean," Sarah giggled again, "I mean it."

"Sure you do. I shaved my legs. Come feel," Lily laughed and Sarah shifted again. She stood and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself and climbed out of the tub, "They're really smooth. You're missing out."

"Sarah, I had both of your thighs in my hands today. I know," Sarah bit her lip to keep the blush from taking over her face.

"I kind of liked dominant Lily," She heard Lily groan again and grinned, "That was some kiss."

"Yes it was. Are you dressed yet? You being naked is distracting me."

"You can't even see me. I have a towel on. Does that count?"

"No," Lily huffed out and Sarah grinned.

"Maybe I wanted to sleep nude tonight. What are you going to do now? Huh?" She didn't hear anything on the other line for a minute, "Lily?"

"Sorry. I think you broke me," She laughed and walked into her bedroom.

"Hold on a second," She sat the phone down and pulled out a pair of black boy shorts and slid into them before picking her phone back up and lying down, "I'm back."

"Are you dressed now?" Sarah grinned.

"Not exactly," She heard another groan come from the other end of the line.

"What are you wearing?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure most people ask that question a lot more sexily and a lot less exasperatedly."

"You're driving me wild and I can't just come over there and hold you like I want to, bear," Sarah grinned and bit her lip.

"I have on black boy shorts," She heard the woman moan lightly and gave small laugh, "Would you like to change the subject now?"

"Not really but we probably should."

"One second first," Sarah flipped over on her stomach and took a selfie. All that was visible was the side of her kissy face, her toned back, cloth covered butt, and long legs. She sent the photo to the woman and rolled back over.

"Did you just send me a picture?" Sarah bit her lip and heard Lily shift, "Oh my God," The phone was placed back to Lily's face and she groaned, "I thought you were playing nice."

"That's the first partially nude picture I've ever sent anyone," She heard Lily giggle, "Okay we can change the subject now if you want."

"Thank you," She heard Sarah shift as she brought her blankets up around her and grinned, "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Will you lay down with me?" She heard Lily shift and the woman climbed into her own bed and settled down, "Will you leave your phone on again tonight?" The request came out sleepily and Lily grinned at the question.

"Anything for you, Sarah," The girl hummed in appreciation.

"I think I want you to hold me too," Lily bit her lip.

"I'll stay Friday night and hold you, okay?"

"Saturday too?" She giggled lightly at the whispered question as the girl was falling asleep.

"Saturday too."

"You promise?"

"I promise, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

When Sarah woke up on Wednesday morning, she saw her phone and picked it up. She and Lily had talked late into the night again and had left their call going. She could hear the woman's soft breathing and sat up, "Lily?" She heard a groan. "Lily? Wake up gorgeous," She heard shifting and the phone was picked up, "Good morning, baby blues."

"Good morning, Sarah," She burrowed back down into her blankets, "I don't wanna get up," Sarah laughed at the whine and stood to move into her closet.

"But I want to see you today. I'll wear those jeans you like?" She heard Lily shift again and grinned, "Are you going to get up now?"

"No," Sarah laughed and grabbed the jeans from her closet and held her phone with her shoulder as she pulled them on.

"I'll wear that tank top you like with them?" She heard more shifting and bit her lip as she pulled the top from its hanger too. She shimmied into it and placed the phone back to her ear, "Will you get up now?"

"We're getting there," Sarah giggled and walked into her bathroom.

"I'll braid my hair into two French braids?"

"I'm up," Sarah laughed at her.

"I'll see you later, Lily pad."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into the lab closet where Lily was sat cross legged with her back up against the cabinet behind her. She looked up from the box in front of her and grinned at the girl as she walked near her. Sarah took a seat in front of her and grinned back at her.

"I shut the lab door," Lily grinned and grabbed Sarah's hands to pull her towards her. She climbed onto her lap and straddled her with her knees on either side of Lily.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day long," Sarah grinned and leaned in to kiss the blue eyed woman. She bit her lip as she pulled back and Lily ran her hands around Sarah's waist, "Do you know why I like these jeans?" Sarah shook her head. Lily let her hands drift lower and finally cupped the girl's butt in her hands effectively pulling her closer to her, "Because your ass looks perfect in them."

Sarah bit her lip and Lily grinned as she squeezed lightly. Sarah rolled her hips into the woman and Lily moaned before looking up into the girl's eyes to see a glimmer there, "That was mean, Sarah."

"I kind of enjoyed it."

"Sarah," She whined out and the girl rolled her hips again so she was now straddling the woman's hips instead of her thighs, "I can't take much more of that," Sarah grinned deviously and ground her hips down into the woman and let out a gasp of her own as the woman moaned. She brought her lips to Lily's in a hot and messy kiss and felt Lily's hands around her waist shift under her tank top to trace lightly over the skin of her lower back.

"So what are you organizing?" Sarah grinned when the woman's eyes shot open and she looked at her incredulously, "What?" She batted her eye lashes and Lily grinned before grinding her down roughly into her lap by the grip she still had on her back. She heard Sarah let out a moan and grinned up at her as brown eyes darkened, "Lilyyyy."

"That's your own fault, baby," Sarah looked up into her eyes.

"But now you've got me all…" She trailed off and just made a gesture with her hand. Lily grinned.

"That's exactly what you did to me, bear," Sarah groaned and shifted back off of the woman's lap and sat next to her with her back against the cabinet, "You actually want to help me organize or were you just messing with me?"


	12. You Pick

Note: The rating has changed to M from here on out!

* * *

Sarah walked into her room for study hall on Friday and grinned at the woman. Lily stood and placed a quick kiss to the girl's lips before pulling her toward the lab with her. She pushed Sarah onto a stool and stepped between her legs before pulling her into a sweet kiss. She pulled back and was met with the girl's grinning face before she leaned in to place a kiss to the end of her nose.

Sarah wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and leaned her head down on her chest as she hugged her. She felt Lily's arms come around her too and they held each other for a few moments. "I get to have you hold me all night," Lily grinned and nodded, "I like the sound of that."

"So do I, bear, so do I."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had just stepped into the shower when her father knocked on the door, "I'm leaving Sarah! Behave," She laughed.

"Bye, dad! Love you!" She heard his response and opened the shower door to pick her phone up. She pulled up Lily's contact and sent her a text letting her know he had left before putting the phone back down and moving into the warm spray of the shower.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily rang the doorbell and heard her phone beep. She looked down and saw a text from Sarah, 'If that's you at the door, I just got out of the shower. There's a key under the mat. If that's not you, then there's a stranger at my door.' She grinned and found the key to let herself in. She locked the door back after entering.

"Lily?" She grinned at the girl's call and put her overnight bag down before climbing the steps and walking into the girl's bed room.

"Yeah, baby. It's me," Sarah grinned when she heard her voice and grinned at herself in the mirror. She had put on little black lacey panties with flowers printed on them and the matching bandeau bra. It was black with little white flowers printed on it too but had white lace that hung off of the bottom of it in a flowery pattern. The girl opened the door as she grabbed her phone and looked up into wide blue eyes.

"What? I'm supposed to model for you. There's no point in putting on clothes," Lily nodded slowly.

"Are those-" Sarah grinned and cut her off.

"They're lilies," The woman groaned and Sarah finally walked up to place a kiss to her lips. She walked her backwards and made her sit on the bed before pulling back from the kiss, "Should I start with the forbidden skirt?" She turned to her closet and Lily laughed and nodded to her. Sarah pulled the skirt down and shimmied into it before sashaying back over to the woman and stood between her knees.

Lily grinned and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss onto the girl's stomach and felt her shiver at the feeling. She grinned up at her and traced her tongue down the line to her belly button before pulling back, "That's cruel," Lily just grinned and nodded cheekily.

"I told you, your stomach does things to me," Sarah grinned and bent to kiss Lily again. She felt Lily's hands run up her thighs and under the skirt to grab her ass and gasped into the kiss, "What's next?"

"You pick," Sarah sat down beside her and Lily grinned before getting up and stepping into the girl's closet. She stepped back out with a little green dress and a funny look on her face.

"What is this?" Sarah laughed.

"I was Tinker Bell for Halloween a couple of years ago," The woman nodded and held it out to her, "I have grown since then. It's going to be tiny."

"Just put it on," Sarah laughed and stood before hooking her thumbs into her skirt, "Can I do that?" She looked up at Lily and nodded slowly to her. The woman threw the dress on the bed and knelt in front of the girl on her knees before placing a kiss just above the hem of the skirt. She pulled gently and placed kisses to her legs as the skirt was removed slowly and when she finally removed it, Sarah's eyes were nearly black.

The woman grinned and stood before placing a kiss to Sarah's lips and pulling back to look at her, "All done."

"Umm. Yeah. Right," Lily grinned at the girl and she finally turned to grab the dress from the bed before she pulled it on and realized it barely covered her ass, "I told you it was tiny," Lily nodded before wrapping her arms around the girl and picking her up slightly. Sarah took the cue and wrapped her legs around the woman's waist and grinned up at her.

"I really want to kiss you."

"No objections here," Lily grinned and crushed her mouth to the girl's as she took a few steps forward and pressed the girl into the wall. Sarah gasped into her mouth and Lily deepened the kiss and nipped at Sarah's lips before pulling back, "I like it when you're here."

"Me too, baby," Sarah just grinned and Lily put her back on her feet before walking back into her closet, "This!" Sarah turned as she came back out of the closet and scrunched her face up.

"That's not even mine. It's Rachel's," Lily shrugged and handed the girl the crop top. She tapped her on the butt as she walked by and Sarah shot her a playful grin as she walked into the closet. She came back out after putting the dress back and stood there in the crop top that barely covered the bra she was wearing and her panties, "Well?"

"I think you should wear that to school."

"Yeah right. If the skirt got me in trouble, can you imagine what this would do?" Lily laughed and wrapped the girl up in her arms and just held her.

"That's probably best. I wouldn't be able to teach with you wearing that," Sarah laughed and burrowed into the woman's hold. She pulled back and stepped back into the closet to hang the shirt back up, "Where are your pajamas?"

"Second drawer," Lily turned to the girl's dresser and opened the drawer before grabbing a large shirt and turning back around as the girl came back out into the room.

"Here. Put this on, I want to hold you," Sarah grinned and pulled the shirt over her head, "I'll be right back."

"No," Lily looked down at the girl and grinned.

"I'm not sleeping in this," Sarah reached around her and pulled out another shirt and handed it to her, "You win," The girl grinned and grabbed the woman's hands in her own as she reached for the buttons on her top. She pushed her hands away and slowly unfastened the buttons while placing soft kisses to the skin that was slowly revealed to her. When the last button was undone, she pushed the shirt from Lily's shoulders and let it fall to the floor before meeting blue eyes.

Lily was biting her bottom lip and Sarah grinned softly at her before popping the button on her dress pants and sliding her hands into the back of them to grab her ass. Lily gasped, "Pay back, darling," Sarah pushed the pants from her body and the woman kicked them away as Sarah took in her body, "Damn, I don't have words for how beautiful you are."

Lily blushed lightly and Sarah grabbed the night shirt and softly pulled it over the woman's head before stepping up and pulling the woman flush against her. She pulled back and grabbed the blonde's hand before leading her to the bed and climbing in pulling Lily with her. They settled down under the covers facing each other and Sarah scooted even closer to her and felt Lily wrap her arms around her waist. She buried her face into the woman's neck and Lily breathed in deeply.

"You know, we slept similar to this that night I stayed over here," Sarah nodded.

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"I woke up when you pulled me to you in the middle of the night. I just figured you were a cuddler and I wasn't about to complain about it," Lily grinned and dropped a kiss into Sarah's hair. She felt Sarah press a soft kiss to her neck and pulled the girl impossibly closer to her.

"Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily woke the next morning to the scent that was so Sarah and reached out for the girl only to realize that she was no longer there. She opened her eyes to see the bed empty except for herself and got up when she realized music was playing downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Sarah still in her sleep shirt in front of the stove. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as she put her chin down on the girl's shoulder and felt her lean back into her.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Sarah looked at her pout and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I woke up and you were there and I almost squealed in happiness so I figured I should get up before I woke you. I made pancakes," Lily raised her eyebrows, "What? I don't eat cereal every day."

"I figured you had to have a chocolate fix to jumpstart every morning," Sarah giggled as she flipped the last pancake out of the pan and turned the stove off before turning in the woman's arms to look up at her.

"I didn't say they weren't chocolate chip pancakes," She pecked the woman's lips as she giggled; "I won't be able to sleep when you have to leave. I like the feeling of you holding me."

Lily nodded in agreement and placed a kiss to the girl's lips, "I know what you mean. I love holding you," Sarah bit her lip and grinned up at the woman, "Are we going to eat this sugary mess you made or what?"

"Well, I mean if you don't want it," She raised her eyebrows as she grabbed a plate and the syrup before taking a seat at the table.

"I'll eat it. Just because you're so cute though," Sarah laughed and handed her the syrup as she sat down. She looked over at the girl's plate and laughed, "Jeez, Sarah. Are you severely lacking in sugar?" Sarah laughed; she'd completely covered her plate in syrup.

"I like a little pancake with my syrup," Lily shook her head and took a bite of her own. She looked over at Sarah and laughed at her, "What?"

"You have syrup on your face."

"You know, the last time you said something like that we had our first kiss," Lily bit her lip and leaned in quickly to peck the girl's lips who laughed. She then darted her tongue out and licked the syrup from her bottom lip and Sarah's laughter died immediately. The woman sat back and grinned at her, "You're so mean to me."

"I can't help it that you get food on your face when you eat," Sarah grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat astride Lily's lap later. Lily had her hands under the girl's shirt as she ran her fingertips over the warm skin of her back. Sarah grinned into their kiss and nipped at the woman's jaw as she pulled away. She nuzzled her nose into Lily's and grinned when the blonde wrinkled her nose up.

"You're so fucking cute," Lily just laughed and nuzzled her nose over Sarah's cheek, "I mean it. My heart beats funny every time I see you," Lily pulled back and grinned at her, "Ugh. It's like I become a giant cheese ball around you."

"I like cheesy Sarah," She received a kiss for the comment and grinned at the girl, "I like sexy Sarah too," Sarah bit her lip, "And smart Sarah," The girl grinned at her, "And sleepy Sarah," She leaned in and pecked her lips, "And pissed off Sarah. She's hot," Sarah giggled, "And I like caring Sarah. Not many people would drive across town to hold someone while they watched a fictional character die," Sarah nodded and kissed the woman's forehead.

"You know who I like?" The woman giggled and shook her head, "I like needy Lily," The woman shot her a playful glare, "I like snuggly Lily," She grinned and pulled the girl in her lap closer to her, "I like dominant Lily," The woman met her eyes and grinned, "I like sexy Lily. She does funny things to me," The woman giggled at her, "I like caring Lily. Not many people would hold an ice pack to a whiny teenager's head," The woman leaned in to place a kiss to her cheek, "And I really like my Lily. When you're here and you're comfortable and you hold me. She's my favorite."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily laid on Sarah's bed that night as Sarah took a bath. She heard the water stop and grinned, "Lil?" She turned her head toward the bathroom door.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Come sit with me?" She bit her lip.

"Sarah, sweetheart, you're naked."

"I'm in a bubble bath. You can't see anything," Lily got up and approached the door slowly, "Please, Lily pad?" The woman opened the door and approached the tub to sit on the ledge of it as Sarah lay back in the soapy water, "Thank you."

Lily grinned and Sarah pulled her hand out of the bath water and grabbed Lily's in her own. She pulled the hand to her face and pressed a kiss into her knuckles. Sarah intertwined their fingers and grinned up at the woman.

"You could join me."

"Sarah, you're making this really hard for me, darling," The girl bit her lip and trailed her hand up the woman's arm, "Baby, give me a fighting chance here."

"I won't look while you strip and we've seen each other in our underwear anyway," The woman bit her lip and looked down at the girl, "You don't have to, but I would really like it."

"Fine," She picked her hand up and brushed her fingers lightly over Sarah's eyes and watched her eyelids flutter shut. The girl grinned and let go of her hand as she stood and pulled Sarah's shirt over her head and pulled her bra and panties off, "Sit forward," Sarah did as she was told and leaned forward against her knees and felt the woman slip into the bath behind her and settle with Sarah between her legs.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She felt a kiss be pressed into her back and Lily wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her backwards before settling her hands on the girl's stomach.

"Yes, baby, you can open them," Sarah turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Lily. She placed a kiss to her jaw and laid her head back on Lily's shoulder. Sarah turned her head and touched her forehead to the side of Lily's neck and breathed in deeply.

"I think I love you," Lily ran her hands over Sarah's stomach, "I mean, I'm pretty sure, but I've never been in love before. Unless you count the time I told my mom that I was in love with Prince Charming and that I was going to marry him," She felt Lily laugh against her.

"You could have been a princess," Sarah looked up at her and grinned, "You can be my princess, okay?" The girl nodded, "I love you, Sarah," A grin almost split the girl's face and Lily leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

Sarah ran her foot over Lily's leg and reached back to bring her hand around the woman's head before pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily woke with Sarah in her arms the next morning. They'd finally climbed out of the bath last night and Sarah had thrown on some boxers and a tank top while Lily grabbed silk pajama shorts and a black camisole from her overnight bag. Lily grinned down at the sleeping girl who was half on top of her and wrapped her arms more tightly around her waist.

Sarah shifted and Lily gasped as the girl's knee that had been tangled with her own legs now pressed between her thighs. She shifted again and Lily bit her lip, "Sarah, darling, move your knee," Sarah opened her eyes slowly.

"What?"

"Baby, you kneed me. Move it," The girl gasped and shifted away.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," Sarah was now up on her knees looking down at the woman in worry.

"No, you didn't hurt me," Sarah looked confused before looking down and Lily watched realization dawn on her.

"Oh," The girl grinned mischievously and leaned down to bring their lips together. She brought her knee up again and pressed it between the woman's thighs and Lily gasped as she arched her back.

"Sarah!" The girl looked at her innocently and Lily placed her hands on the girl's hips, "You can't do that to me."

"Do what?" Lily grinned up at the girl who batted her eyelashes. She shifted her knee against the woman again and Lily moaned, "Ooh. I like that sound. Do it again," Lily glared up at her and Sarah shifted her knee again causing the woman to repeat the sound on instinct.

"Sarah, baby, please," Sarah pursed her lips and leaned down to the woman.

"Make love to me, Lily," Was whispered against her lips and blue eyes met wide brown ones.

"Sarah, baby. It's not that I don't want to, but are you sure?" The girl nodded and Lily saw nothing but honesty in her eyes, "Will you tell me if you change your mind?" She got another nod in agreement and looked deep into brown eyes, "Okay."

"Okay?" Lily nodded and Sarah grinned before leaning back down and bringing their lips together again. She deepened the kiss when Lily let out a moan and trailed her kisses away from her mouth and down her neck. She stilled and Lily looked down thinking she'd changed her mind, "Umm. I've never…" She motioned with her hand and Lily grinned before flipping them over.

"That's okay, sweetheart. I've never done this with another woman before," Sarah nodded, "Tell me if something doesn't feel right okay?" She got another nod and smiled softly at the girl before leaning down and bringing her lips to the girl's again. She trailed kisses down to her neck and sat back straddling the girl to look down at her, "Can I take your shirt off?"

"Please," Lily grinned and pulled the girl's tank top over her head. She brought her lips back to Sarah's neck and trailed open mouthed kisses down to her chest. She looked up and got a nod from the girl before she brought her lips to the girl's nipple and swirled her tongue around it. She pulled the now hard nipple into her mouth and sucked hard causing Sarah to let out a moan and arch her back off of the bed. She bit down lightly and heard another gasp from the girl before releasing the nipple and moving to the other one.

She gave it the same treatment and released it with a pop before grinning up at Sarah who had her head thrown back. She trailed wet kisses down the girl's stomach and nipped at the girl's hip bones before looking up and seeing lust filled brown eyes looking down at her. She placed a kiss above the girl's boxers and Sarah nodded to her. Lily hooked her fingers in the shorts before pulling them down the girl's legs slowly and placing kisses along her legs. She threw the shorts off the bed before trailing her kisses back up to Sarah's lips.

She placed a long kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking at her, "Are you sure?" Sarah gave a nod and leaned up to pull the woman to her in another kiss.

"Positive," Lily grinned and sat back before hooking her thumbs into the girl's panties and pulling them down her legs. She brought her lips back to Sarah's and trailed a hand down the girl's body and stopping just above where the girl needed her.

"Are you ready?" Sarah sat up and pulled Lily's shirt from her body and hooked her fingers into her shorts before looking at her pointedly. Lily grinned and shifted so the girl could push her shorts and underwear down her legs. Sarah laid back down and grinned up at her.

"I am now," Lily grinned and brought her lips to Sarah's again before snaking her hand back down Sarah's body. She gently ran a finger over the girl's clit and grinned when Sarah's mouth fell open in a gasp. She touched her again less gently this time and Sarah let out a low moan.

"You like that, baby?" Sarah nodded and Lily circled her clit and earned another moan, "Are you ready?" She got another nod and slowly entered Sarah with one finger. She gasped at how wet the girl was and looked up only to see Sarah's head thrown back, "You're so wet, Sarah."

"I'm always like this around you," Lily let out a moan and Sarah finally met her eyes and nodded. She began to move slowly and Sarah moaned as the blonde buried her finger in her only to pull it out and repeat over and over again, "M-more," Lily grinned at the girl's request and slowly added another finger. Sarah moaned again and Lily continued to move in and out of the girl in a slow motion.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Sarah let out a whimper, "Use your words, sweetheart."

"Damn it, Lily. Fuck me," The woman bit her lip and quickened her motions. Sarah arched her back and Lily brought her thumb up and circled the girl's clit as she pumped in and out of her. She moaned loudly and moved her hips with Lily's fingers thrust for thrust. Lily could feel her clenching around her fingers and leaned down close to her ear.

"Sarah," She heard the girl moan again and grinned, "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come around my fingers," Sarah moaned again and within just a few more thrusts she was coming hard with her head thrown back and a loud moan escaping her throat as her walls clenched tightly around Lily's fingers. Lily moved gently as she came down from her high and Sarah looked up at her as she pulled her fingers from the girl and put them in her mouth, "You taste amazing."

"Lily," The woman grinned and bent to kiss Sarah again, "I love you."

"I love you, baby," Sarah grinned and flipped them over earning a small giggle from the blonde. She straddled her and looked down.

"I, umm, I might need some help," Lily felt her heart swell with love and nodded up to the girl.

"Just do what feels right, Sarah," The girl nodded and leaned down to bring their lips together. She brought her hands up to cup Lily's breasts without breaking the kiss and Lily gasped into her mouth. Sarah grinned lightly and ran her thumbs over the woman's nipples before pulling back from the kiss to look down at her. The brunette rolled the hardened nipples in her fingers and heard Lily let out a small moan.

Sarah grinned and bent to kiss and nip at the breasts before kissing down to the woman's ribs and nipping lightly there. She ran her hand down and cupped the woman and heard Lily gasp and she looked down at her. Sarah grinned and leaned back up to bring their lips together. She pushed her tongue into the woman's mouth and let her finger slowly circle Lily's entrance before she plunged two fingers into the woman.

Lily moaned and opened her eyes to look up at Sarah, "I thought you said you'd never done this before," Sarah grinned and started pumping her fingers rhythmically.

"I've masturbated," Lily let out a moan at the girl's words and shut her eyes as Sarah brought her thumb up to touch Lily's clit, "You're so gorgeous," Lily moaned as Sarah sped up her motions and Lily looked down to see that Sarah was positioned over her knee and lifted it to press into the girl. Sarah gasped and ground down on Lily's leg and the blonde felt the wetness smear on her leg. Sarah bucked her hips as she stroked in and out of Lily and circled her clit roughly earning a groan and a whimper from the woman, "Will you come for me, Lily?" The blonde moaned again and Sarah pumped harder before feeling Lily clench around her fingers and the woman moaned out her name. She allowed her to ride out her high and pulled her fingers from her.

Lily opened her eyes and looked down at Sarah who was grinning and brought her hand down between her thighs to rub quickly at her clit. Sarah gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, "Come again for me, Sarah. Come on, baby," Sarah moaned and felt her body tense again before she relaxed completely and laid down beside Lily on the bed.

Lily rolled and looked at Sarah before bringing their lips together in a tender kiss, "I love you, princess."

"I love you, baby."


	13. No Promises

The two of them woke about an hour later and shared soft kisses and touches before climbing from the bed and putting clothes on. Sarah came back out of her closet in high waist jean shorts and the crop top Lily had gotten her to try on the other night. She grinned at Lily who had put on a pair of dark denim shorts and a flowy white tank top. She looked over at Sarah and bit her lip when she saw the crop top.

"I was thinking I'd order Chinese food. What do you want?" Lily grinned and walked over to the girl before she hugged her tightly and held her close.

"I love you so much," Sarah just grinned and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"I love you too, Lily," She pulled back and pulled the woman downstairs with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah sat cross legged on the couch facing Lily who mirrored her pose. They each had a carton of food and a few more sat open around them, "Favorite color?" Lily grinned over at the girl. They were a few questions into Sarah's question game.

"You know we probably should have done this before we had sex, baby doll," Sarah grinned and motioned for her to answer the question, "Blue."

"Eggshell," Lily snorted and Sarah grinned up at her.

"Alright. Who was your first kiss?"

"Amanda."

"Wait, you kissed your best friend?" Sarah giggled.

"We grew up together and she practiced on me before the Homecoming dance with the boy that she has now been dating for three years," Lily grinned.

"Some idiot at my high school that shoved his tongue down my throat the moment he touched me. The date did not last long after that," Sarah laughed and grabbed a piece of broccoli from Lily's carton of vegetables.

"Okay. What did you want to be when you were little?"

"Hmm. Oh! I did an entire report in the first grade about wanting to be the first female President," Sarah giggled, "What about you?"

"Um. I really thought it was possible so you can't laugh," Lily just nodded, "I wanted to be a fairy," The woman bit her lip hard but let out a snort, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Oh, but darling it's too cute," Sarah just nodded, "Next. Two pet peeves?"

"Okay, when people don't use an Oxford comma," Lily bit her lip and grinned, "And when people are overly loud all the time. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, baby, I'm around teenagers all day. I know what you mean. Umm, when people slurp their soup or drinks and when people talk like they know everything. Pretentious people just irk me a lot actually," Sarah giggled.

"Alright, if you were a superhero, what would your power be?"

"Good one. Umm, I've always wanted to be able to fly," Sarah nodded and thought for a moment.

"Mind control."

"Of course, what's your favorite flower?" Sarah grinned cheekily.

"Lilies," The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. Daisies," Sarah reached for a different carton of food and sat back again.

"Have you ever used a vibrator?" Sarah didn't look up from her food but heard Lily gasp.

"Sarah," The girl bit her lip and looked up into blue eyes. The woman smirked, "I know why you wanted to play this now. Alright, but I get to ask you dirty little questions too," Sarah nodded, "Yes, I have used a vibrator. Have you?"

"Yes," Lily bit her lip.

"Have you ever watched porn?" Sarah nodded and looked up to her. Lily gave a small nod as well and Sarah sat her food down before leaning back.

"Have you ever sexted someone?"

"Yes, but I stopped halfway through because he was weird.. Like really weird. I've never sent nude photos though."

"I never have," Lily nodded.

"What color lingerie do you like?"

"On you?" Lily gave a nod, "Probably red. Your skin would look great in red."

"You would look perfect in a light lavender," Sarah bit her lip.

"Do you have any kinks?"

"I don't really know. Obviously you're a biter," Sarah nodded, "Would you have sex with me at school?"

"Absolutely," Lily raised her eyebrows, "What? Are you saying you wouldn't have sex with me at school if we knew we wouldn't get caught?"

"I didn't say that," Sarah grinned at her.

"Are you wet right now?" Lily moaned and sat her own food down now before giving a nod.

"Is it safe to assume that you are as well?" Sarah nodded and Lily leaned forward, "Can I watch you masturbate?" Sarah gasped and her eyes went wide.

"That's not exactly a question I can answer," Lily just grinned, "Right now?" The blonde gave a small nod and Sarah bit her lip, "Will you touch me afterwards?" The woman nodded immediately and Sarah looked into blue eyes, "I'll masturbate for you."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily was pulled into Sarah's room by the hand and Sarah pulled her desk chair out before pushing the woman down into it. She grinned and opened the bottom drawer on her desk and heard Lily let out a moan at the sight of the few sex toys the girl owned, "You pick," Lily grinned and picked up a purple vibrator which she handed to the girl. The brunette walked over and sat on the foot of her bed, "Will you talk to me so I don't feel so weird?" Lily nodded and Sarah pulled her shirt over her head.

"You're so beautiful, baby," The girl grinned and stood before popping the button on her shorts and letting them fall to the floor. Sarah brought her hands back and released the clasp on her bra and let it fall too, "I'm starting to regret this, I really want to touch you," Sarah grinned and hooked her fingers into her panties before pushing them down her legs and retaking her seat on the bed. She scooted back a little and brought her fingers up to her face and took two into her mouth which she released with a wet pop before circling her nipples with them.

"Mmm. Sarah, you're so fucking gorgeous," Sarah grinned at the woman's harsh words and trailed her hands down her stomach and scratched lightly as she went leaving little red marks, "Baby," Sarah smiled at the whimper and let her legs fall open so Lily could see that she was already really wet. She heard another moan come from the woman and she met her eyes as she brought her fingers down to enter herself slowly.

She pulled glistening fingers back out and circled her clit as she gasped lightly and arched her back out. She worked her finger faster before reaching beside her and picking up the purple toy. Blue eyes locked onto brown and Sarah brought it into her mouth and got a loud moan from the woman, "Did you like that, Lily?" The blonde nodded and Sarah stood from the bed and walked over to her. She placed the toy against the woman's lips and grinned when she pulled it into her mouth as well, "Are you wet for me?" The blonde moaned again as Sarah sat back down on the bed and circled her clit with the toy. She let her own moan fall from her mouth and pushed the toy into her.

Sarah began pumping the toy and finally turned it on and let a loud moan fall from her throat as she fell back onto the bed. She pumped faster and could feel her orgasm building as she did. Her other hand came down and traced circles on her clit and within seconds she was coming with Lily's name on her lips. She looked back up and Lily stood quickly before kneeling on the bed in front of her and pulling the toy from the girl. She placed it aside and buried her fingers into Sarah.

"Lily, I can't," She whimpered and Lily felt her tightening around her already as she pumped her fingers.

"Yes you can, Sarah. Come again, baby," Sarah's back arched almost painfully as she screamed out Lily's name and the woman placed a kiss to her neck before grinning deviously at her. She began to pump once again and Sarah let out whimpers, "One more, Sarah. Come for me one more time," Lily watched tears fall down the girl's face and slowed immediately.

"Don't stop, it feels so good. I'm not crying on purpose," Lily grinned and pressed her thumb down hard on the girl's clit and felt her body tense again and a rush of wetness flow out of her. Lily brought her hand to her mouth and Sarah slowly regained her ability to breathe somewhat normally, "I've never done… _that_ before," Lily grinned and kissed her, "I've never had an orgasm so intense that I cried either," The woman nodded to her and kissed her again, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Sarah," Sarah sat up and grinned at the woman before reaching for her tank top and pulling it over her head. She leaned forward and pressed soft kisses into the woman's chest as she reached around her to undo her bra and pulled it from her body. Lily let out a moan as Sarah took a nipple into her mouth and ran her fingers through the girl's hair as she moved to give the other the same treatment. She was gently pushed back to lay down on the bed and Sarah popped the button on her shorts before pushing them and her panties down her legs all at once.

Sarah leaned back in and placed kisses to her ribs and trailed them down over her stomach. She shifted farther down and pushed Lily's thighs apart and settled between her legs. Lily looked down at her and Sarah grinned before leaning forward and touching her tongue to the woman's clit. Lily let out a moan and Sarah flattened her tongue against the woman and heard the woman moan again and flicked her tongue earning a gasp as Lily arched her back.

"Sarah," Was gasped out by the woman and the girl grinned as she ran her fingers up the inside of her thigh and circled her entrance as her tongue continued to work against her clit. She met Lily's eyes as she pushed her fingers into her and the woman's mouth fell open in a moan. She began to pump into Lily as she circled her tongue. She moved faster as she felt Lily's release building and sucked hard at her clit causing the woman to come undone arching her back off of the bed and calling out Sarah's name breathlessly. She came down off of her high and reached for Sarah to pull the girl up to lay next to her.

Sarah kissed the woman and Lily moaned at the taste of herself on the girl, "I love you," Lily looked into brown eyes and grinned before pecking the girl on the lips again.

"I love you, Sarah."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had placed herself in Lily's lap as they watched TV and it was now getting late, "I don't want you to go," Lily looked at the girl and ran her fingers softly over Sarah's stomach where her hand had been resting under her shirt.

"I don't want to go, princess," Sarah leaned farther into her and tucked her head into Lily's neck.

"Will you call me tonight?" Lily nodded and grinned at the thought of their little tradition, "I love you."

"I love you," Lily looked up at the clock and down to Sarah again. She brought the girl's face up and kissed her tenderly, "I need to go," Sarah pouted and Lily nodded, "I know, bear," The girl finally stood and allowed the woman to get up and wrapped her arms around her. Lily sighed and leaned into the girl as she dropped kisses into her hair. Sarah pulled back and grabbed the woman's overnight bag so she could walk her to her car.

Lily opened the door and took the bag to place it in the passenger seat, "I'll talk to you later," Lily nodded and placed a soft kiss to the girl's lips, "Love you," Was mumbled against her lips and Lily grinned into the kiss.

"I love you, princess," Sarah looked up into her eyes and smiled at her, "Bye, baby," The girl nodded and watched her drive away before walking back into her house.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah grinned when her phone started ringing as she sat in the bath later that night. She picked it up and placed it to her ear, "Hey."

"Hey, darling," Sarah sighed at the sound of her voice and shifted, "I did not call while you are in the bath again," Sarah giggled and laid back in the tub.

"No, of course not. I'm in a warm pool in my bathroom," She heard Lily give a small laugh.

"You left hickeys all over me," Sarah grinned and bit her lip, "I'm not kidding. I look like someone beat me."

"I'm sorry."

"I like them," Sarah grinned again, "Hold on, I'll send you a picture," Sarah heard shifting and then her phone beeped in her ear. She pulled it away from her face and opened the picture. Lily was in the mirror with her shirt pushed up around her chest and purple marks littered her stomach and ribs.

"Those aren't hickeys."

"Oh really? What are they?"

"That's art on a perfect canvas," She heard Lily laugh, "Jeez, I'm like an extra cheese pizza."

"You're perfect," Sarah bit her lip, "And I love you."

"I love you," Sarah shifted and got out of the tub before wrapping a towel around her body, "Is it weird that I miss you already?"

"If it is then we can be weird together," Sarah opened the door to the bathroom and entered her room to grab some underwear. She pulled on a pair of red boy shorts and crawled into her bed. She slid to the side that Lily had slept on and breathed in.

"My pillow smells like you," She grinned as she laid her head down on it.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing."

"Are you dressed?"

"I think you know the answer to that," She heard Lily groan and grinned into the phone. Sarah sat up and threw her hand across her breasts before snapping a seflie of her sat cross legged in the bed as she looked up into the camera before sending it to the woman.

"Sarah, you did not just send me a picture."

"I did."

"I'm not opening it."

"But I took it for you," She heard Lily sigh and the woman moaned, "You like it?"

"I love it, baby," Sarah grinned, "Do you only sleep with clothes on when I'm there?"

"Yeah, shirts bunch up in my sleep and pants irritate me. Sometimes I wear shorts though."

"If you're uncomfortable, you can sleep like that with me," Sarah grinned and laid back down on the bed, "I definitely wouldn't mind."

"I bet," She heard Lily giggle, "I want you here."

"I want to be there," Sarah snuggled down and sighed, "Are you ready for bed?" She heard Lily climb into her own bed.

"Yes, baby."

"Good night, princess."

"Good night, baby blues."

"I love you."

"I love you, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke and rolled over toward her phone and picked it up to hear Lily breathing, "Baby?" She heard a sigh and a groan before the phone was picked up, "Good morning, Lily pad."

"Good morning, princess," Sarah grinned at her sleepy voice and sat up, "I like waking up with you beside me better."

"Me too. I missed you last night. Who knew you could become addicted to someone that quickly?"

"I know, baby. I listened to you breathing for a long time before I could fall asleep," Sarah grinned, "I hope that didn't sound creepy."

"It didn't. I do the same thing in the mornings when I wake up before you."

"I love you. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes you will. I love you, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into third period and grinned widely at the blonde who was sat behind her desk typing something. The girl walked up behind her and dropped a kiss into her hair before making her way to her desk. She looked up to a grinning Lily and bit her lip.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sarah, how was Calculus?"

"Well, it wasn't awful I guess," The woman grinned and nodded, "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too, darling," Sarah nodded and pulled her notebook from her bag as students started to enter the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into her sixth period study hall and put her bag down to find Lily in the lab. She grinned at her as the girl entered and pulled her to her in a kiss, "Now that's a hello," Lily giggled at her, "I won this thing."

"Umm. I'm going to need more information than that, sweetheart," Sarah nodded and looked down at her feet.

"I guess I was nominated for this scholar thing and I won."

"That's great, Sarah!"

"I have to go to this conference and stuff," Lily nodded to her, "I'll be gone the rest of the week. I leave in the morning," Lily just nodded to her again, "I don't want to leave you."

"I hate it when we're not together too, baby. But this is a big opportunity," Sarah nodded and leaned into Lily to hug her and buried her face in the woman's shoulder. Lily wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, "A whole week?" Sarah nodded against her and Lily gripped her more tightly, "Do you maybe want to come home with me tonight?"

"I would love that," Lily nodded against her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby," Sarah pulled back and sent her mom a text, 'Can I go to a sleepover tonight to send me off for the week?' She melted her body back to Lily's and breathed in deeply. She heard her phone beep and pulled it up so she could see the screen without pulling back.

"Okay, prepare to be Sarah'd for the night," Lily laughed and just hugged the girl to her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had gone home and packed her clothes for the week as well as clothes for the night at Lily's. She'd put her suitcase in her trunk and thrown her overnight bag in her passenger seat before heading for the woman's apartment. She was now making her way to the apartment and knocked lightly before hearing footsteps and the door opened to reveal her favorite person.

"Hey, baby," Sarah grinned and walked in before Lily shut the door back and took her bag from her, "I'll go put this down," The girl nodded and walked into the living room as Lily disappeared down the hallway. She heard her come back and turned to grin at the blonde who immediately brought her into her arms to hug her, "I love you, princess."

"I love you so much, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

"I made you dinner," Sarah looked up at the woman from where she had placed herself in her lap at the beginning of their little cuddle session, "I mean it's not covered in chocolate like you would prefer, but I made it."

Sarah leaned up to place a kiss to her cheek and smiled at her, "You're so sweet," Lily grinned and placed a soft kiss into her lips.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had gotten up to go to the bathroom and came back into the room changed into a large t-shirt and sat herself down beside Lily who grinned at her. There was a rerun of The L Word on and Sarah leaned into Lily's side to watch it.

Lily felt Sarah's body tense slightly later and ran her fingers through brown hair, "You okay?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't believe you, baby," She felt Sarah hide her face in her shoulder and grinned, "Come on, princess. Tell me."

"I, umm, I wouldn't mind," She trailed off and motioned to the TV. Lily looked up and saw two of the characters in a sex shop and grinned.

"You want to try a strap on?" Sarah gave a small nod where her face was still hidden. Lily coaxed her back to look at her and grinned, "I would love to have you ride me, baby. I'm in," Sarah gasped and grinned at her, "We can go and check out a store when you get back, okay?" Sarah nodded eagerly and connected her mouth with the woman's.

"I love you," She brought her lips back to Lily's and kissed her passionately, "Fuck me."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke and groaned as she stretched lightly and felt Lily wrap her arms around her. She turned her head and grinned at the woman who was looking at her with bright blue eyes. They were both naked after falling asleep completely exhausted from multiple rounds of passionate love making.

"I definitely like waking up to you," Lily grinned and kissed her lightly, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, princess," Sarah nodded and pulled back to look at her.

"We should probably get up," Lily nodded but didn't let her go, "I have to ride in with Mrs. Eaves."

"Ew. Why?"

"Apparently she fucking nominated me," Lily scrunched her nose up, "Luckily I don't have to see her for the rest of the week until I come back."

"Don't kill her on the way there?"

"No promises."


	14. Is That A Euphemism?

Lily's phone rang that night and she grinned at the girl's smiling face that popped up, "Hey, princess."

"Hey, Lily," The woman could hear her shifting and grinned as she shifted on her own bed to sit up against her pillows, "Sorry, I just got assigned the dorm I'm staying in and I have to set the bed up."

"It's okay, baby doll. I just like knowing that you're there," Sarah grinned and set the phone down and Lily could hear her huffing for a moment before she picked the phone back up.

"Okay, now I'm ready. Hey, Lily. I fucking miss you so much," The woman laughed into the phone, "I'm going to put you on speaker while I change," She sat the phone back down and opened her suitcase.

"Did you have fun today?" Sarah finally located the sleep shirt she'd packed and pulled her pants from her body before answering.

"Not exactly. I mean it wasn't unbearable but it's a bunch of old dudes talking about a bunch of scholastic stuff."

"Sarah, it's an academic conference. What did you expect?" The girl removed her shirt and bra now.

"Well, I didn't expect the students to be so fucking stuck up and snotty."

"Not all geniuses are as down to earth as you, baby doll," Sarah finally pulled the shirt over her head and picked her phone up to put it back to her ear and laid down.

"I'm not a genius, but oh my gosh these kids act like they're all entitled to something. If I see one more pair of pressed khakis and a polo I'm going to puke," Lily laughed and grinned at the girl.

"What are you wearing?"

"My my, Lily. Getting a little adventurous are we?" Lily laughed.

"No, baby, that's not what I meant."

"A sleep shirt and boy shorts," Lily grinned.

"Take the shirt off."

"Yeah I'm just getting the adventurous thing again."

"You're not going to be comfortable sleeping in a strange place anyway and definitely not if you're wearing something you hate sleeping in," Sarah grinned and sat up before removing the shirt.

"You're right. Okay, it's gone," Lily grinned and laid down in her own bed with her phone, "I love you so much."

"I love you, princess," Sarah smiled.

"I've been thinking about you all day."

"Weren't you supposed to be paying attention or something?"

"It was boring and you get the gist of the lecture in the first ten minutes. The rest is just old man rambling," She heard Lily laugh into the phone, "You're never that far from my mind anyway so it wasn't hard for my attention to pull… Okay, that was so damn cheesy."

"It was sweet. And you need to pay attention tomorrow."

"I know. But I've been thinking about you all day and I need you so badly," Lily bit her lip as her eyes widened.

"Sarah," The girl grinned, "Sarah, baby, no."

"Lily, I've been so turned on all day," The woman let out a small moan.

"Sarah, I'm not having phone sex with you."

"Lily, I'm practically naked and I'm needy."

"You're not going to break me on this."

"Fine," Sarah grinned and ran her hand down her body, "But you should know that I'm really wet," She heard Lily moan loudly and smiled.

"I will hang up on you," It was a playful threat but Sarah turned on her side and shook her head.

"No, I need you here to fall asleep," Lily grinned, "I can't sleep without you anymore."

"I know, baby. Me either," Sarah nodded to herself, "You left the shirt here that you had on last night," Sarah bit her lip, "I'm wearing it."

"That's not fair, I want a Lily shirt," She heard the woman laugh and grinned at the sound, "I love the sound of your laughter."

"I love you, my princess," Sarah smiled wider, "I can hear you falling asleep."

"I'm tired, but I want to talk to you," Lily grinned at her sleepy words.

"Hey, go to sleep, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Sarah smiled and let her eyes close.

"Good night, Lily pad."

"Good night, Sarah bear."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily had been receiving texts from the girl all day. Sarah felt the need to tell her every time she was on her mind and what she was thinking about her. It was cruel, but it was working. Some of the texts had been sweet but most of them had been dirty and Lily had stopped reading them in class after opening the second one and almost moaning out loud.

She headed home and took a cold shower and was now on the couch when she heard her phone beep again. She looked down, 'I wish you were here right now. I'm soaked and every little touch is making me wetter. I can barely move without gasping.' Lily moaned and bit her lip before texting the girl back.

'Where are you?'

'I just got back to my dorm.' Sarah's phone rang and she grinned before answering it, "Hello?"

"I'm willing to do this, but you have to listen to me and do everything that I say," Sarah gasped and bit her lip.

"Deal," Lily grinned and leaned back into the arm rest of her couch.

"Lay down," She heard Sarah shift before she was still again and grinned, "What are you wearing?"

"A tank top and those jeans you like," Lily moaned at the image and nodded.

"Take your shirt off but leave your bra on," She heard Sarah shift again before she laid back down, "I want you to roll your nipples through your bra until they're hard," Sarah moaned and did as she was told gasping as she did. She let out another moan as she moved to the other one and breathed heavily into the phone.

"Okay," Lily grinned at the sounds that were coming from the phone.

"Undo the button on those jeans but don't take them off," She heard Sarah shift and grinned again, "Now slide your hand into the pants and cup yourself over your soaked panties," Lily got a moan in reply as the girl did so and squeezed her own thighs together, "How wet are you, baby?"

"I'm so wet for you, Lily. My fingers are soaked even through my underwear," Lily moaned.

"Take the damn jeans off," Sarah grinned and lifted her hips to push them down her legs and let them fall to the floor, "The bra too," The garment was unhooked and thrown to the side as Sarah laid back down, "I'm going to do everything that you do to myself from here out, okay?"

"Okay, Lily," The woman grinned.

"I want you to push a hand into your underwear slowly," She did what she told the girl to do as well, "Push three fingers into yourself."

"Lily, I can't-" She was cut off.

"Yes you can. If it doesn't feel good afterwards, take one out."

"Okay," Sarah did as she was told and let a guttural moan fall from her throat, "Oh my God."

Lily had pushed in with the girl and moaned along with her, "I want you to pump slowly. Really slowly," Sarah groaned as she began to move her hand and bit her lip hard. Lily moaned out at the sensation and the girl's own moan, "Remove them and circle your clit," Sarah did as she was told and her back arched off of the bed as she did, "Does that feel good, princess?"

"Yes," Was just barely gasped out and Lily grinned. She could hear Sarah's breathing becoming harder and her own orgasm was beginning to build quickly in her lower abdomen. At Sarah's whimpers Lily spoke up again.

"Take your hand away."

"But, Lily-"

"Do it, Sarah," The girl groaned as she pulled her hand away from herself and could feel her walls still clenching in want, "Take the panties off," Sarah did as she was told still breathing hard and Lily grinned, "I put something in the front pocket of your suitcase. Get it," Sarah furrowed her eyebrows but got up anyway. Lily heard a gasp and grinned at her.

"When did you do that?" She grinned and heard the girl lay back down, "Wait. Is this yours?"

"I did it when I woke up before you; I just got back into bed afterwards. And yes it's mine," Sarah looked down at the vibrator and bit her lip.

"So this has been in you?"

"Yes, princess, that has been in me," Sarah moaned and Lily grinned, "I want you to touch it to your clit," Sarah did as she was told and moaned, "Turn it to the lowest setting and circle your clit for me," Sarah turned the little knob and let her body arch off the bed as she felt the vibrations against her.

"Lily," Was gasped out and the blonde moaned at the sound.

"Baby, push it into your dripping pussy," Sarah moaned at the words and did what the woman said, "Turn it up a setting," Sarah did that too and could feel her body responding quickly to it.

"Lily, I'm gonna come, baby," Lily grinned and felt her own orgasm quickly approaching.

"Sarah, pump it like you need to," The girl began moving the toy and Lily could hear gasps and whimpers coming from her, "Come for me, Sarah," She was met with the sound of her name being moaned out breathlessly and she followed after the girl gasping Sarah's name out. She could hear Sarah's breathing evening back out and grinned, "That was so good, baby."

"Lily, I love you so fucking much," Lily grinned and got up to move to her bedroom and laid down.

"I love you, princess," Sarah grinned.

"Thank you," Lily bit her lip.

"Sarah, there's nothing to thank me for, baby. I enjoyed that just as much as you did," She heard Sarah shifting and she settled down in the bed, "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"I hate to finish and die on you but I'm so sleepy," Lily grinned.

"I'm getting the same effect, darling," She could hear the girl falling asleep, "Sarah," She got a sleepy hum, "You have to let me teach tomorrow, darling. As much as I enjoyed those texts, I'm sure my students wouldn't appreciate me having to leave in the middle of class to fix the little problem that you created."

"Okay, Lil. Good night, love," The woman grinned at her half asleep voice.

"Good night, Sarah."

oooOOooOOooo

"Shit!" Lily woke up slowly and could hear Sarah moving around on the phone, "Where the fuck?" She giggled and could hear knocking on the door, "Found you, you little fucker," Lily laughed again and Sarah finally opened the door, "Umm?"

"Sarah Paulson?"

"That's what it says on the door," Lily grinned at the girl's automatic sarcastic reply.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Well, we were paired up for the group assignments today," Lily heard nothing and assumed Sarah was grimacing.

"Right. One second," Lily could hear footsteps and the phone was picked up, "I heard you laughing at me, you jerk."

"Well, when you wake up to your girlfriend cursing and stumbling around, what else are you supposed to do?" Sarah grinned at the word 'girlfriend'.

"You could assume I'm being robbed or something," Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the girl who was still standing in her doorway, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, princess. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

"Is your boyfriend cute?" Sarah looked up from the paper in front of her.

"What?" Emma, Sarah's partner, just stared at her. She'd been trying to make conversation with her for the better part of the day and Sarah had just kept brushing her off.

"That was your boyfriend on the phone this morning right?"

"No," The girl looked confused and Sarah sighed, "That was my girlfriend."

"Oh," Sarah nodded and looked back down to continue writing, "Is she cute?" Sarah looked back up amused and the girl shrugged, "I go to a private school and my parents are really strict. I'm super bored here. Anything would be better than another lecture on evolution or whatever."

"I understand. This conference is excruciating. Yes, she's beautiful," Emma grinned at her. 

"You're the only person here wearing jeans," Sarah nodded slowly. She'd noticed the uptight, preppy look of everyone around her. Even Emma was wearing a nice dress and ballerina flats, "My mother says girls shouldn't wear jeans," Sarah watched the girl roll her eyes and looked at her confused.

"You want to try my pants on or something? I'm not getting where this conversation is going."

"No, I'm just trying to forget about all the material I just read. Wait, would you let me try on your jeans?" Sarah looked at her funnily.

"You know what? If it gets us out of this library, sure let's go."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had led Emma back to her room and thrown a few pairs of jeans at her, "Here. You have an ass which I don't, but they should fit you anyway," The girl laughed as Sarah sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone to text Lily.

'My work partner is trying on my jeans.' Sarah laughed when Lily texted her back immediately.

'Is that a euphemism for something?'

'I wish. It was kinda weird but I'm not in that library anymore so'

'Sarah, I'm so confused, baby.'

'My partner is literally in my dorm room trying on my jeans because she's never worn any before.'

'Poor girl.' Sarah laughed and looked up at the girl who was looking in the mirror at the jeans she had on.

"They look good on you. Damn why don't they fit me like that?" The girl laughed and looked over at Sarah.

"Thanks," She went to take them back off and Sarah held her hand up.

"Keep them. Drive all those little nerd boys wild. Give your mom a heart attack when you get home," Emma laughed and thanked her before Sarah got up and pulled a flow-y tank top out of her suitcase to throw to her, "You can't go out there in your bra though."

"That's probably a good idea. Thanks, Sarah."

"Now, what are we going to do with all of this research?"

oooOOooOOooo

"Hello?" Sarah grinned at the sound of Lily's voice and flopped down on her bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, princess," Sarah smiled and turned on her side, "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Emma and I ditched the last half of the research time period and went to the mall."

"That sounds like you," Sarah laughed, "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see you, but we'll most likely get back pretty late because there's this dinner tomorrow that's mandatory," Lily nodded, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, baby," Sarah sighed and rolled onto her back. She'd already gotten undressed and ready for bed and she was tired.

"I got you something today," She heard Lily shift as she got into her own bed, "I saw it and I thought of you."

"You're so sweet. You don't have to get me things though, princess."

"I know. I just couldn't resist," Lily laughed.

"Well, thank you then, gorgeous," Sarah smiled and stretched as she yawned, "Wow, tired much?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're too cute," The girl bit her lip and felt her eyes drooping, "Aww, you really are sleepy. I can already hear your breathing evening out."

"Yes, Emma's never been shopping without her mom and I was practically running to keep up with all that crazy," Lily laughed, "Would you hate me if I went to sleep now?"

"I could never hate you, princess, never," Sarah grinned sleepily, "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible."

"I'm too tired to argue with you. We'll continue this later," Lily laughed.

"Good night, my little princess," She got a sleepy good night in reply and grinned before settling down to go to sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily got a call late the next day and grinned as she answered it, "Hey, baby doll."

"I'm finally home!" Lily laughed, "I want to see you now but my parents are breathing down my neck about the week and apparently want me to eat dinner with them even though I just ate."

"Hey, I'm here. I'll be here tomorrow. Have a second dinner with your family," Sarah grinned.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" Lily grinned.

"You can come over any time you want, princess," Sarah smiled, "As soon as you get up if you want. There's a key over the ledge of the door."

"Okay, but remember that when I show up at six in the morning," Lily just nodded.

"I wouldn't even care. You'd be here," Sarah grinned and heard her mother call her from down stairs.

"I have to go now. I love you so much, Lily pad," Lily grinned.

"I love you, Sarah bear, so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke around seven the next morning and picked her phone up to hear Lily breathing softly. She grinned and ended the call as she got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a soft t-shirt. She headed downstairs and stopped when she saw her father already sat at the kitchen table with the paper.

"You're up early," Sarah nodded as he looked at her.

"I haven't seen my friends all week. I'm going to hang out with them. Is that okay?" He nodded and Sarah picked her keys up.

"Let us know if you decide to stay with one of them tonight," Sarah nodded and left the house with a grin on her face.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah entered Lily's apartment quietly and grinned before heading to the woman's bedroom. She smiled widely at the sight of the sleeping woman with her cell phone laid next to her face. Sarah grinned as she climbed into the bed and moved the woman's phone to the bedside table and laid down to watch her peaceful face. She stared for a few moments before she couldn't resist any longer and leaned in to place a kiss to the woman's nose. She grinned when Lily wrinkled her nose up cutely.

Sarah leaned forward and brought her lips to the woman's cheek and watched a smile bloom across her face afterwards. She finally brought her lips to Lily's and the woman responded immediately. She opened her eyes as they pulled away and grinned at Sarah before wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her into her body.

"I missed you so much," Sarah nodded and wrapped her own arms around Lily too, "Gosh, I love you."

"I love you too," Sarah buried her face into Lily's neck and breathed in deeply as she settled against her, "I wasn't going to wake you up this early but I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad you woke me up. I would get up at four every morning if you were here to wake up to," Sarah grinned at her, "I think your cheesy rubbed off on me."

"I don't even care. I love you so fucking much."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily sat down with Sarah on the couch and grinned at her. She noticed a little white box with a red bow on it and grinned, "Is that mine?" Sarah nodded as she bit her lip and Lily leaned forward to grab it off of the little table. She placed a kiss to Sarah's lips and pulled the bow off before removing the lid. She smiled widely and met Sarah's gaze.

"Because you deserve the moon and all the stars," Lily bit her lip and felt tears threaten to present themselves as she looked back down at the delicate silver moon pendant that was hung on a silver chain. Lily grinned and pulled it from the box before clasping it around her neck and pulling the girl to her in a passionate kiss.

"You and I think alike," Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and Lily got up and came back with a small gift box and handed it to the girl. Sarah opened the box and revealed a little silver necklace with a silver tiara hung from it, "I saw it while I was out yesterday and I had to get it for you," Sarah looked up at her and bit her lip, "Can I put it on you?" The girl nodded quickly and turned so the woman could clasp it around her neck. She placed a kiss to Sarah's neck and the girl turned to face her, "I got you something else. That's actually what I was getting when I saw the necklace," Sarah bit her lip, "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, please," Lily grinned and placed a kiss to her lips as she got up.

"Okay. I'll be right back, princess," Sarah nodded and watched Lily walk down the hallway and disappear into her bedroom. She looked down at her necklace and grinned as she thought about the woman. Lily came back down the hallway with a white robe on and Sarah looked at her curiously, "It wouldn't be a gift if you didn't get to unwrap it," Sarah grinned and stood to stand in front of the woman.

She tugged on the tie of the robe and pulled it apart when it was undone. Sarah gasped and pushed the robe from the woman's shoulders before she looked up into blue eyes. She bit her lip as she looked back down and let her eyes rake over the woman's body. Lacey red lingerie stood out in contrast to pale skin. Sarah let out a small moan and Lily grinned at her.

"Can I touch you?" Lily nodded eagerly and Sarah ran her hands around the woman's waist and pulled her to her roughly, "You're so fucking hot," Lily moaned as Sarah reached up to toy with her breasts through the lacey material. She leaned in and ran her tongue from Lily's neck down to the valley between her breasts and grinned as she bent farther to trail her tongue down the woman's stomach. She growled slightly and picked the woman up and threw her down on the couch.

"You're stronger than you look," Sarah grinned and straddled the woman, "I have a perfectly good bed you know?" Sarah grinned and pulled the lacey bra from the woman.

"Never going to make it there in time," Lily looked up at the girl amused and moaned when Sarah's hand found her clit through her panties, "You wouldn't believe how wet this little ensemble has made me," Lily moaned again and Sarah circled her clit roughly through the underwear, "And you're reacting the same way. These panties are soaked, baby," Lily nodded and Sarah flicked her clit with her thumb causing Lily to arch up and moan loudly, "I think you might be almost there already, darling. Can you come for me?" Lily met her eyes and Sarah pinched her clit roughly through the underwear and she came hard moaning Sarah's name as she did.

Sarah grinned, "As much as I love this on you, I'm going to love it on the floor more," Sarah pulled the panties down the woman's legs quickly and threw them across the room before kneeling in front of her and touching her tongue to the woman's clit.

"Sarah, baby, I'm still-" She was cut off by a loud moan as she came again when Sarah circled her clit with her tongue. She felt the girl push her fingers deep into her and gasped.

"Can I get one more, Lily?" The blonde moaned as the girl started pumping into her, "Your wet pussy feels so good around my fingers," Lily moaned and came right there screaming Sarah's name, "Can we top our record and get four, baby?" Lily shook her head and screwed her eyes shut but Sarah pushed into her again anyway and curled her fingers just right, "I think you can do it. I think you're dying to come around my fingers as I push you over the edge," Lily moaned and Sarah placed her thumb on her clit as she curled her fingers again and Lily came hard with a rush of wetness covering Sarah's hand as her body shook hard. The girl watched with wide eyes and Lily finally opened her eyes to look up at her with hazy blue eyes.

Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the woman's fluids from her fingers as she grinned down at her, "I've never gotten you to do that before," Lily threw her arm over her eyes and took a deep breath, "I think you can go again," Lily sat up quickly and grabbed the girl's hand and shook her head hard.

"Sarah, I'm still spasming and it's not getting any slower. I can't handle another one right now," The girl grinned at her and Lily was still breathing hard, "Damn, baby."


	15. Hey You

Sarah was sat perched on the edge of the coffee table with her legs spread wide and Lily's face buried between her thighs. The woman had teased her relentlessly as she removed every article of the girl's clothing agonizingly slow. Sarah was dripping by the time the woman touched her where she needed her and now she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Lily, I'm so close already," The woman grinned and bit lightly on the girl's clit causing her to come hard and moan loudly. The blonde sat up straight and kissed Sarah who could taste herself on the woman's lips and moaned again. Lily brought her hand up the girl's thigh and plunged three fingers into her at once causing Sarah to whimper as her arms gave out and she laid down on the table. The cool wood on her skin made her moan again and Lily pumped into her harshly causing Sarah to come again around her fingers.

Lily grinned and brought her fingers out of the girl to circle her clit and got another moan as Sarah arched her back. She came only a moment later and whimpered when Lily pushed two fingers back into her. The woman saw tears run down the girl's face and met her eyes to make sure she was okay. Sarah nodded and Lily began pumping slowly earning a whine from Sarah whose walls were clenching tightly around her fingers. Her back arched up painfully and Lily curled her fingers causing the girl to come again as she whimpered out Lily's name.

"I think you can handle one more. What do you think?" Sarah let out a moan in response and Lily brought her mouth back to Sarah's dripping center. She flattened her tongue against the girl's clit and flicked roughly. Sarah moaned and bucked her hips against the woman's face. Lily grinned and made one long lick from Sarah's entrance to her clit and the girl screamed her name as she came once again. She waited only a moment before biting down on the girl's clit again and felt Sarah's body tense and relax completely. She sat up and looked at the girl who had her eyes closed.

Lily panicked and shook Sarah gently before seeing brown eyes flutter open and she grinned at her, "Sorry, I couldn't get the words out to tell you I was going to pass out," Lily sighed in relief and slowly sat Sarah up, "I love you so much."

"I love you, princess. Do you want to take a shower with me?" Sarah nodded but held her hand up.

"As soon as I stop shaking and can stand on my jelly legs."

oooOOooOOooo

"Can I, umm, borrow some underwear? Mine are a little ruined," Lily grinned and nodded before pointing to a drawer and stepping into her closet to grab some jeans. Sarah opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of black lacey panties before removing her towel and pulling them on. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to find her clothes.

Lily walked into the room to see Sarah standing in the middle of the room with her jeans on and her shirt in her hand, "Where in the world did you throw my bra?" Lily giggled and pointed behind Sarah. The girl turned and saw the garment hanging off of the lamp in the corner of the room and laughed before grabbing it and putting it on. She pulled her shirt on and sat down next to Lily on the couch, "Hey, you. I love you."

"Hey, you. I love you too," Sarah grinned and pecked the woman's lips as she leaned into her side. Lily wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her. Sarah smiled and buried her face into Lily's neck, "I love having you here."

"I love being here," Lily grinned and placed a kiss to her hair, "I missed this. You holding me. That's my favorite thing."

"I missed holding you, bear," Sarah nodded into her neck and brought her arms around the girl's waist, "I could sit and cuddle with you all day."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat across Lily's lap later while some comedy played on the TV in front of them. She had her head laid down on the woman's shoulder and Lily had her hand under Sarah's shirt as she traced little patterns into the warm skin of her stomach.

"Oh, I looked online and there's an adult store a few towns away if you still want to," Sarah pulled her head back and nodded at the woman.

"Can we go now?" Lily grinned in amusement but nodded.

"Yes. We can go now, princess," Sarah grinned and stood before pulling the woman up with her and grabbing her hand to pull her towards the door.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah grinned as Lily parked and looked over at her, "Jeez. It took forever to get here."

"That's probably because someone's horny and I had to pull over to keep from crashing when that same someone stuck their hand down my pants," Sarah bit her lip and blushed, "Don't get me wrong, I love your ability to go at anytime and anywhere. But the middle of the road is probably not the best place, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to have you," Lily grinned and leaned in to bring their lips together. She pulled back and grinned at the girl.

"You ready?" She watched Sarah look back to the store and could see the nervousness creep up on her, "You're going to be fine," Sarah nodded, "No one here knows you and I'm here."

"Let's do this then," She grinned and got out of the car before coming around and grabbing Lily's hand as she walked up beside her. They made their way to the entrance and Sarah took a deep breath as Lily pulled the door open.

oooOOooOOooo

"Can I help you?" Lily saw Sarah blush as a woman walked up to them. She bit her lip as she grinned at the girl and turned back to the woman.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Sarah, can she help us?" Sarah's eyes went wide and Lily squeezed her hand that she still held in her own.

"First time?" She motioned to Sarah who buried her face in Lily's shoulder as her face turned red. The blonde laughed and looked back to the woman before nodding, "Harness?" Lily nodded again, "Okay, you're both pretty small so I would suggest this size," She pointed and Lily nodded and felt Sarah peek out from her shoulder. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to her hair before looking back to the woman, "The generic color for these is obviously black so there's not a lot to choose from in that area," Lily nodded again, "And the leather type is completely up to you. Depending on which one feels better."

"Sarah, I need some input, baby," The girl pulled her face from Lily's shoulder and looked where she was pointing. The two of them discussed for a moment before deciding on a style and told the woman who retrieved it for them.

"Okay. So the actual appendage. Those are over here," Lily nodded and pulled Sarah with her as they followed the woman around the store, "These come in a range of colors. Some look more real while we also carry more abstract versions."

"Oh my God," Lily turned to look at Sarah who had her gaze trained a little above her. The blonde looked up and shook her head.

"Absolutely not," Sarah bit her lip and looked at her.

"But Lily-"

"No way," She saw Sarah pout and looked up again, "Would you actually let me use that on you?"

"Are you kidding? That thing would kill me."

"Then why do you want it?"

"Because look at it. It's fucking massive," Lily laughed and heard the woman who was helping them laugh as well. Sarah realized they weren't alone and blushed again before looking away.

"This size is usually our best seller," Lily looked where the woman pointed and nodded, "We carry them in a few different shapes and colors," The blonde squeezed Sarah's hand to get her attention and the girl looked where the woman was pointing. She pulled Lily close to her to whisper in her ear and the blonde pulled back to meet her eyes. Sarah bit her lip and nodded before the blonde turned and pointed to a nude colored one another size up. The sales woman just nodded.

"Okay. Anything else? Lubes?"

"Oh, we don't need any help there," Lily snorted and Sarah turned bright red again, "Shit. Okay, on that note, I need to use the restroom," Lily watched as she walked away and shook her head before turning back to the woman who was holding back her laugh.

"Sorry, she was really nervous."

"Don't worry. We get a lot of those," Lily nodded and followed the woman as she led her to another aisle.

Sarah met her again after she checked out and grabbed her hand as they left the store, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like a child in there," Lily shook her head as she sat down in the car.

"Baby, it was adorable and I was really nervous the first time I went in a sex shop too. I would practically run every time I saw a sales person and I ended up buying something that was way too big for me and I never used it," Sarah nodded and placed a kiss to the woman's hand before releasing it to allow her to start the car.

oooOOooOOooo

"Did you know they sell lingerie in there?" Lily nodded and looked over at the girl who bit her lip, "Did you know that they let you wear it out?" The blonde's eyes went wide and she glanced over at Sarah who grinned and lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal the end of a lavender baby doll top. Lily let out a moan and put her eyes back to the road.

"You better be glad we're only a few more minutes away," Sarah smiled and traced her hand up the inside of Lily's thigh and brushed her fingers lightly over her jean covered crotch, "Sarah," Was moaned out and the girl grinned widely.

"Will you fuck me when we get home, Lily?" The blonde let out another moan and nodded to the girl as she turned into the parking lot and threw the car into park. She met the girl's lips over the console and pulled away to look into lust filled brown eyes, "Then what are you waiting for?"

They made their way upstairs and to her apartment and Lily fumbled as Sarah ran her hands over her body while she tried to unlock the door. She finally got it unlocked and kicked it closed as she threw her keys down on the table by the door. She pushed Sarah into the wall and kissed her passionately before picking her up and feeling the girl wrap her legs around her waist. She carried her down the hallway and threw her gently onto the bed before leaning down over her and pressing her knee between the girl's thighs as she brought their lips together.

Sarah moaned and sat up to pull her shirt over her head to reveal the top of the lingerie set. Lily moaned as she took in the lacey bodice of the lavender baby doll top and met Sarah's eyes. She unbuttoned the girl's jeans and pulled them down her legs to reveal the lavender lacey panties that perfectly matched the girl's top.

"Baby," Was all she could say and Sarah grinned.

"It's a princess set," Lily moaned again and leaned in to bring her lips to Sarah's neck and trailed down to her chest to press kisses along the edge of the garment. Sarah brought her hands to the hem of Lily's shirt and pulled it over her head before making quick work of her bra and slinging it across the room as well, "I believe you said something about riding you," Lily moaned and pushed her own jeans and panties off before grabbing the harness and hooking it on herself.

They'd decided on the one that had an extra little feature that fit inside of the wearer to rub against their clit. Sarah moaned at the sight of the woman and pulled her to lie down on the bed. She grinned as she crawled up the woman and straddled her before sinking down slightly onto the dildo and moaning loudly. She got a confused look from Lily.

"They're crotch less," Lily moaned and bucked her hips up into Sarah who gasped at the full feeling of the toy in her. She met blue eyes and rose up again before pushing back down and letting out a moan. Lily could feel the toy meeting her clit each time Sarah moved and her own wetness pooled at her center. Sarah threw her head back as she began to ride her rhythmically and Lily moaned at the sight of the girl above her. She pushed her hips into Sarah thrust for thrust and could feel Sarah clenching around the toy the closer she got to her orgasm. She brought her hand down and touched Sarah's clit lightly earning a loud moan from the girl as she doubled her efforts. Lily circled her finger to the rhythm that Sarah had set with her hips and Sarah let out a whimper.

"Come for me, princess," Sarah moaned and Lily bucked again as she pushed hard at her clit. She came hard and the sight of Sarah coming sent Lily over the edge as well. She looked up at the girl who finally reopened her eyes and grinned down at her, "That was really sexy, Sarah."

"That was so fucking hot," Lily grinned as Sarah slowly removed herself from the toy and moaned at the feeling, "Umm. Can I try that?" Lily grinned at her and nodded. Sarah smiled and pulled her top and panties off before removing the harness from Lily when she stood. The blonde grinned at her and Sarah pushed her back down on the bed when she had it on properly.

Lily grinned up at her as Sarah pushed her legs apart and settled above her. She gave no warning as she pushed into her and Lily moaned at the feeling, "Sarah," The girl grinned and pulled almost all of the way back out before plunging back into the woman and getting another moan.

"Open your eyes," Lily opened hazy blue eyes and met nearly black ones as Sarah began to move her hips against her. She moaned again and could quickly feel her second orgasm building.

"Sarah, baby, I'm gonna-"

"I know, Lily. I'm close too," The woman nodded and arched her back as Sarah brought her hand down to rub at her clit. She felt the girl push into her harder and with only a few more thrusts they were both coming again. She pushed a few more times to bring the woman down from her high before unhooking the harness and lying down next to the woman, "Thank you."

"No, that was your idea. Thank you," Sarah grinned and kissed her tenderly, "When did you buy lingerie?"

"I didn't go to the bathroom in that store. I just got embarrassed but I saw them and I knew you would love it," Lily nodded and brought their lips together again, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Sarah."

oooOOooOOooo

"When do you have to leave?" Sarah looked up at her. They were cuddling naked in the woman's bed and had their legs tangled together as they spoke quietly to each other.

"Do I have to go?"

"You never have to go if you don't want to," Sarah nodded and snuggled farther into her, "Does that mean I get to hold you tonight?"

"You can do whatever you want to me tonight," Lily laughed and hugged the girl in her arms tightly.

"Well then. Do you want to order dinner?" Sarah gave a nod, "And can I eat dessert off of you?" Sarah looked up at her grinning and nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was laid on her back in the bed naked as Lily got up, "I'll be right back," The girl just nodded and listened to Lily walk down the hallway and into her kitchen. She came back with a container of ice cream, a spoon, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. The girl bit her lip as Lily crawled back up the bed and straddled her. She sat everything down and grinned down at Sarah before bending to bring their lips together.

Lily sat back and reached for the container of ice cream. She opened it and spooned a small bite of it before placing it to Sarah's lips. The girl opened her mouth and allowed Lily to feed her. The blonde grinned and spooned another small amount before dropping it onto the girl's warm skin. Sarah gasped and jolted slightly at the cold touch and Lily grinned before leaning down and licking the ice cream from between her breasts. She bit her lip as she spooned more of the dessert and trailed the cold spoon around Sarah's nipples causing the girl to moan and whimper at the feeling. Lily sat the ice cream down before bending to trace her tongue around the girl's nipples slowly and got another moan from her.

"Do you like whipped cream?" Sarah gave a small nod and Lily picked the can up and put it to Sarah's mouth. She squirted the sweet substance into her mouth before trailing the can down her neck and between her breasts and stopped at her belly button. Sarah was breathing hard and Lily grinned before bringing their lips together again and trailed her mouth down the same path that the can had made before her, "I think it tastes better on you," Sarah let out another moan as the woman sat back up.

Lily brought the can to her own mouth and squirted some into her mouth before putting it down and bending to bring her lips to Sarah's. Sarah moaned into the sweet kiss and Lily felt her hot tongue in her mouth. She pulled back and pecked the girl's lips before sitting up and grabbing the syrup, "Now, I know you like chocolate," Sarah nodded and Lily popped the top of it before shifting and pushing the girl's thighs apart. She placed herself on her knees between them and trailed chocolate sauce from the girl's ankle up to her inner thigh and did the same thing to her other leg. She looked up at Sarah who had her bottom lip between her teeth and was looking down at her with wide brown eyes. Lily grinned and bent to bring her lips to the girl's ankle.

She licked her way up Sarah's left leg and placed a kiss just above the girl's clit before bending and putting her lips to the girl's other ankle and doing the same thing. Sarah was squirming by the time she was finished and Lily could see her glistening center, "Do you want me to touch you, princess?"

"Fuck yes," Lily grinned and brought her hand to Sarah's clit and circled her roughly, "Mmmm, Lily!" The woman grinned and plunged two fingers into the girl and reveled as her body arched high off of the bed. She began to stroke in and out of the girl roughly and felt Sarah meeting her with every thrust she made. She pulled her fingers from her and the girl whimpered at the loss of contact.

Lily picked the syrup back up and trailed it over the girl's stomach slowly. Sarah watched as she breathed hard and Lily bent to kiss the chocolate from her body. She felt Sarah run her fingers through her hair and realized the girl had pulled her hair up and into a bun and was now securing it with an elastic. She looked up into brown eyes questioningly and Sarah bit her lip nervously. 

"What?" Lily pointed to her hair, "I didn't want you to get your hair all sticky?" Lily felt tears brim in her eyes at the girl's caring and leaned up to bring Sarah into a passionate kiss. She pulled back and grinned at her.

"I love you so fucking much," Sarah bit her lip and looked up at her, "No more teasing, okay? I'll fuck you like you need it," The girl moaned and nodded as Lily moved her hand back down to her dripping center. She pushed two fingers into her and stroked her as she brought her mouth back to Sarah's, "You're so wet, Sarah," The girl nodded and bit Lily's bottom lip as the woman moved her hand in her, "Your pussy is so wet around my fingers, princess," Sarah moaned and arched her back as Lily placed her thumb to the girl's clit.

She quickened her pace just a bit and Sarah moaned again, "You're squeezing my fingers so hard. I think you're ready to come. Am I right, darling?" Sarah nodded quickly and Lily grinned, "Do you want to come for me, baby?" Sarah nodded again and Lily circled her clit as she pumped harder, "Come for me, princess," Sarah moaned as the woman flicked her clit and curled her fingers just right. She came hard and arched her back high off of the bed as she gasped out Lily's name. She stroked her lightly as Sarah came down from her high and opened her eyes to look up at her, "I love you so much."

Sarah pulled Lily's hand from between her thighs before pulling it up and to her mouth. She met Lily's eyes as she pulled the woman's fingers into her mouth and Lily let out a moan, "I love you too."


	16. Do You Have Skype

Sarah was laid on top of Lily on the couch the next day. They were both naked and Lily was asleep now with Sarah trailing close behind. She heard the front door open and jolted which caused Lily to stir slightly, "Baby sister!" Sarah's eyes went wide and Lily finally fully woke up as her brother walked into the room. She pulled the blanket down off of the back of the couch and threw it over the two of them, "My eyes! Oh my God! My eyes!"

"Michael! Shut up!" The man turned around and put his hands over his face as he groaned, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Can you put some clothes on please?" Lily grimaced and looked down at Sarah who had buried her face into her neck.

"Sarah, baby, get up," The girl nodded and stood from the couch before running down the hallway to the woman's bedroom. Lily followed her and found her sat on the edge of her bed with the blanket wrapped around her as she stared at the wall, "Are you okay?" She got a small nod in response and pulled the girl up from the bed and into a hug, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was in town," Sarah nodded into her shoulder, "We should get dressed now."

Sarah nodded and Lily stepped into her closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a tank top to hand to the girl, "You know where my underwear are," Sarah nodded and stepped over to the dresser as Lily stepped back into the closet. She threw the clothes on and Lily came back out dressed as well, "So, umm. That was Michael."

"Yeah, I got that," Lily laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her back down the hallway and saw her brother standing in the middle of the room, "I repeat, what are you doing here?" Michael looked up at them and smiled lightly.

"I can't come see my baby sister when I'm in town?"

"You could call first," Michael laughed and ran at her she let her eyes go wide and dropped Sarah's hand just as the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Put me down you ass!" Sarah grinned at the two of them as Lily laughed while Michael twirled her around on his shoulder. He stopped moving and held his hand out to Sarah who shook it laughing.

"Hi, I'm Michael," Sarah grinned and Lily fussed some more from her place over his shoulder.

"Sarah," The man laughed and finally put his sister down who punched him on the arm.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your favorite brother?"

"Who the hell said you were my favorite?"

"That hurts, Lil," She just shook her head at him, "So. Who's this? You know besides 'Sarah' which I gathered myself."

Lily glanced over at the brunette who nodded at her, "This is my girlfriend," Michael smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, "Don't you fucking say it."

"I have to," She rolled her eyes and pulled Sarah's hand to sit down on the couch, "Mrs. Watson!" She groaned and Sarah grinned and looked up at the man.

"Who's Mrs. Watson?" Lily glared at her and she pecked her on the lips.

"Mrs. Watson was Lily's fourth grade teacher and I totally caught her looking up the woman's skirt," Sarah laughed and looked over to Lily who was glaring at her brother.

"Aww, baby, it's okay. I'm sure I had crushes on my teachers," She raised her eyebrows at Lily who laughed and looked back over to her brother who was still standing.

"You can sit down, you jerk."

"Yeah, no. From what it looked like when I walked in, you've had sex on that couch and I will not be sitting on it," Lily grinned and bit her lip as he sat down on the coffee table in front of them. Sarah busted into laughter and looked over at the blonde who was holding in her own laugh, "What?"

"You might not want to sit on that table either then," Michael jumped up quickly and Sarah laughed again and was joined by Lily this time. He stood and leaned against the wall and Sarah shook her head causing him to stand back up straight.

"Dammit, did you have sex everywhere?" Lily scrunched up her nose and thought.

"There's a chair in the kitchen that hasn't been christened yet," The man rolled his eyes at the two of them as they laughed at him. He sat down in the arm chair in the room.

"I don't want to know," They just nodded and he looked over at them again, "So, Lily. Sarah a vampire or something?" Sarah groaned and hid her face in her hands as Lily's eyes went wide.

"Sarah! Did you leave hickeys all over me again?" The girl nodded where her hands were still covering her face, "Baby, I asked you to keep them below collar line," The girl nodded again, "Do they all look like bite marks again?"

Sarah pulled her hands away from her face to look at the woman and touched a mark on her neck, "This one doesn't," Lily bit her lip.

"How many are there?"

"Seven?" She groaned again and glared playfully at the girl, "Sorry," She shook her head before looking back to her brother who was looking on in amusement.

"You're an ass," He feigned hurt.

"Lily! Why ever would you say that?"

"Shut up. You know it's true."

oooOOooOOooo

"That was.. Different," Lily looked over at Sarah as she sat back down after showing her brother out a few hours later.

"Yeah," Sarah just shrugged and leaned into the woman's side.

"You look like him," Lily nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss into Sarah's hair, "I have to leave soon," Lily pouted and Sarah leaned up to bring their lips together, "Take me."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was now laid down on the bed with Lily above her as she moaned while the woman circled her nipples with her tongue. She brought her hands down to tangle in blonde hair and Lily pulled her arms away and made Sarah grip the head board, "No touching," Sarah moaned but nodded to the woman who bent again to place kisses to her breasts. She trailed her kisses lower and sat back to undo the button on her shorts and pulled them down her legs before bending back down and placing kisses to her stomach.

She trailed her tongue along the top of the girl's panties and smirked when she felt Sarah's hands come back down to tangle in her hair again. She sat back and looked down at the girl, "What did I tell you, Sarah?" The girl looked up at her with wide eyes and Lily clicked her tongue, "I'm going to have to punish you for that," Sarah moaned and Lily grabbed her hands again and pushed them back up to the head board. Sarah heard a click and felt cool metal lock around her wrists and she looked up to see a pair of handcuffs.

She looked at Lily in confusion, "That shop had a lot of things.. Safe word is scalpel," Sarah nodded and Lily tapped her on her side, "Flip," Sarah did as she was told and rolled over onto her stomach. She felt Lily hook her fingers into her underwear before she pulled them down her legs, "You were bad, Sarah. You know what that means?" The girl shook her head and Lily straddled the back of her thighs, "It means you get punished, princess," She felt Sarah shiver under her and grinned. She brought her hand down hard against the girl's backside and Sarah let out a shriek of surprise before she moaned. Lily watched a red handprint appear on the girl's ass and smiled.

She brought her hand down again and Sarah let out a gasp before moaning and clamping her thighs together, "I'd swear you were enjoying this, princess," Sarah moaned again and buried her face in the pillow in front of her. Lily brought her hand back again and smacked the girl's reddening ass once more and heard Sarah let out a whimper, "Turn back over," She lifted on her knees and Sarah turned under her. She looked at the girl's face and saw wide eyes that were nearly black and Sarah had bitten her lip hard enough to break the skin and it was now bleeding lightly.

"Are you going to be good now?" Sarah nodded and moaned as Lily ran her hands down her body. She pushed the girl's thighs apart and brought her hand down and barely touched her. Sarah groaned and shifted her hips trying to get better contact, "Oh my, princess. You're so wet for me," Sarah could only nod and whimper as Lily trailed her fingers lightly through wet folds, "I'd say you want me to fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you, princess?" Sarah nodded again and screwed her eyes shut as Lily pushed two fingers into her slowly, "Do you like that, princess?" Sarah nodded and let out a moan as Lily began to move inside of her.

She grinned down at Sarah's flushed face and her heaving chest, "You're practically dripping on my sheets, baby," Sarah moaned and arched as Lily curled her fingers in her, "Your wet pussy is so hot around my fingers," She let out another moan as Lily finally touched her clit lightly. She pumped harder and pressed her thumb down with more pressure and Sarah whined beneath her, "Does that feel good, princess?" Sarah could barely nod and Lily sped her actions up again.

"Lily, I'm going to-" She was cut off by Lily.

"No you're not."

"But, Lily-" She moaned as the woman continued to move her fingers in her at the same pace.

"You're not going to come until I tell you to," Sarah groaned and Lily could feel the girl trying to hold off her impending orgasm. She circled her clit and Sarah arched her back with the force of her building orgasm in her lower belly, "Not yet, princess," Sarah whined and felt tears well up in her eyes as she held back. Lily added another finger and the tears fell down her face as she moaned at the feeling.

"Lily, please," The woman smirked and doubled her efforts on the girl.

"Now, Sarah. Let go. Come for me," Sarah screamed her name as she came and clenched violently around her fingers. Her thighs shook and she let a sob out with the release. She finally calmed down and looked up at Lily through wet lashes, "Are you okay?" She nodded quickly and swallowed, "That was so hot," Sarah nodded in agreement and finally regained her ability to speak.

"I want to taste you," Lily nodded and leaned forward to unlock the handcuffs, "No," The woman looked down in confusion and Sarah grinned, "Sit on my face," Lily moaned loudly at the words and met the girl's eyes. She just nodded and Lily crawled up her body to straddle her face. Sarah grinned and touched her tongue to the woman's clit and earned a small gasp in return.

She nipped lightly at the woman's clit and Lily ground her hips down into the girl's mouth. Sarah grinned and sucked lightly at the bundle of nerves and Lily moaned above her. She moved lower and entered Lily with her tongue to stroke her quickly as Lily began tightening around her already. Sarah grinned and traced her tongue around Lily's clit again and hummed against her causing Lily to moan again at the slight vibration. She sucked hard once more and bit down on the little bundle of nerves and Lily came calling out her name. Sarah rode her down off of her high and Lily crawled back down her body before reaching up and unlocking the hand cuffs.

She grabbed Sarah's hands and pressed kisses into her slightly red wrists and laid down beside her, "I love you."

"I love you so much, my princess."

oooOOooOOooo

"Bye, princess," Sarah nodded into her shoulder as she hugged the girl by her car, "I'll call you tonight okay?" Sarah gave another nod and pulled back to look at the woman, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Lily," The blonde cupped the girl's cheeks in her hands and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, "I stole one of your shirts," Lily laughed, "It smells like you," The blonde nodded and grinned down at her, "I'll talk to you later, baby."

"Bye, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was just getting out of the tub when her phone rang, "You missed bath time by a minute," The woman laughed as Sarah opened the door to her bed room and moved to her dresser to grab a pair of panties. She pulled them on and grabbed the shirt she'd taken from Lily's earlier and pulled it over her head, "I'm wearing your shirt."

"But you don't sleep with a shirt on."

"I'll sleep with your shirt on," Lily smiled to herself and climbed into her bed, "Hold on," Sarah snapped a selfie of her sat cross legged in the bed. Lily's t-shirt and Sarah's blue boy shorts were visible and her wet wavy hair hung around her shoulders as she grinned up into the camera. She sent the photo to the woman and laid down.

"New wallpaper," Sarah laughed and bit her lip at the woman's voice, "I love you so much it hurts," The girl smiled.

"I know what you mean. I can't put into words how much I love you," She heard Lily shift as she laid down and grinned into the phone, "I miss you already."

"I missed you the moment you left, princess. I love having you here," Sarah nodded as she burrowed into her bed, "I want to be there every night when you fall asleep and your face is all peaceful and you're cute and grumpy from trying to stay awake and talk to me. But you finally give up and I get to watch you fall asleep and you wrinkle your nose up just a little bit before you relax. I love that so much."

"I love being there when you wake up. Your arms are always around me and your face is worry free. You furrow your eyebrows before you wake up completely and your eyes look so glassy in the mornings. They shine really bright and then you blink a few times before you wake up all the way and your smile is so gorgeous," Lily grinned and rolled onto her side, "I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself."

"I love you, my princess. I love you so much," Sarah grinned and stifled her yawn, "Go to sleep, baby. I'm right here," Sarah nodded and let her eyes flutter closed, "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

"Sarah," The girl shook her head and buried her face into her pillow, "Sarah, sweetheart, wake up," She finally opened her eyes and picked her phone up as she groaned, "Now, how did I beat you up this morning?"

"I don't know. Come hold me," Lily laughed and sat up in her bed.

"I wish I could, princess. I love having you in my arms," Sarah sighed and shifted again.

"I'll be here by myself this weekend. Will you hold me then?"

"The whole forty eight hours if you want me to, darling," Sarah nodded and finally sat up, "I'll see you in a few hours, princess."

oooOOooOOooo

'What are you doing?' Sarah smiled at her phone when the text came in.

'Watching a movie with my family.' She placed her phone back down and looked back up to the TV and the screen lit up again.

'Is that right?' Sarah looked amused but typed back her reply anyway.

'Yes, that's right.'

'And how far are you into this movie?'

'It's barely been on for ten minutes.'

'Good.' Sarah bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She glanced over to make sure no one was paying her any attention and looked back down at her phone.

'What does that mean?'

'That means payback, princess.' The brunette raised an eyebrow and another text came in, 'I was thinking about when you ate me out the first time and how your tongue felt so good against my wet pussy.' Sarah's eyes went wide.

'Lily, no. Please.' She got another text and made sure everyone was watching the movie as she opened it.

'I'm so wet right now, Sarah. You wouldn't believe how soaked my fingers are.' Sarah bit her lip to keep in her moan.

'You're killing me.' Sarah opened the next message to see a picture of the woman. Her mouth was visible and she was wearing the red lacey bra that she'd bought specifically for Sarah. 'Baby, please.'

'Are you wet for me, Sarah?'

'You know I am.' Sarah got another picture. This time she could see both bra and lacey panties. She bit her bottom lip hard.

'These panties are soaked. Maybe I should take them off.'

'Baby, I can't take much more.' The next picture she got was shot over Lily's shoulder and she had removed her lingerie. Her ass was pushed up lightly and her blonde hair hung in waves down her back. 'I give up.'

'Good. Because I want to tell you what I'm doing to myself.' Sarah bit back another moan.

'And what are you doing to yourself, baby?'

'I'm circling my nipples with my finger tips like you do to me.'

'Roll them for me?' Sarah got another picture in return of Lily doing just that and clamped her thighs together. 'I want to be there with you.'

'I wish you were here too. I'm touching my clit now. It feels so good.' Sarah breathed in trying to control herself.

'I'm so turned on, Lily.'

'I'm so wet, princess.' Sarah laid her head back against the couch.

"Sarah?" She jumped and looked up at her father who was looking her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Umm. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little tired."

"Go to bed, sweetie," Sarah nodded and got up before leaving the room and practically running up the stairs. She pressed call on Lily's number as she shut the door.

"I thought you were watching a movie," Sarah breathed out.

"I'm not anymore," She heard Lily gasping and sat down on her own bed, "What are you doing, Lil?"

"I've got two fingers buried in me and I'm fucking myself, princess," Sarah moaned into the phone, "Touch yourself for me, baby," Sarah laid back and pushed her own underwear from her body before doing what the woman said and gasped.

"I'm so wet for you," Lily smiled at the girl's words, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go get that vibrator that you used the day I was there," She heard Sarah get up and some shifting before she laid back down, "I want you to push it into yourself slowly now," She earned a gasp from the girl and pushed her own vibrator into her body, "Turn it up as high as it will go, princess," Sarah did as she was told and moaned into the phone, "I have mine in me too and my hips are practically rocking by themselves."

"Lily," The woman grinned into the phone and sat up.

"Sarah, do you have Skype?" Sarah got the message and pulled her laptop onto the bed in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm pulling it up now," Lily grinned and pulled her own laptop onto the bed to do the same thing, "What's your user?" They swapped information quickly and Lily grinned when Sarah's call came in and she accepted it. She hung her phone up as the girl's face graced her screen, "How have we not thought of this before?"

"I have no clue. Where were we?" Sarah sat the computer down on the bed in front of her and opened her legs so Lily could see that she still had the toy buried in her, "Sarah," She placed her laptop down as well and mirrored the girl's pose as she leaned back against her pillows.

"Lily, I'm already so close," The woman nodded, "Just know we're not leaving this bed at all Saturday."

"Sounds good to me, princess," Sarah moaned as she trailed her hand down and circled her own clit, "Sarah, I want you to pump that toy in you as fast as you can," She watched Sarah do as she was told and did the same thing. Sarah's hips were rocking and she was whimpering and calling out Lily's name, "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Sarah gave a small nod, "Pull it out and press it down on your clit for me."

Lily did the same thing as soon as Sarah did and they came at the same time moaning and calling out the other's name. Sarah finally sat back up breathing hard and looked at Lily, "I miss you."

"I miss you, baby," Sarah pulled the toy away and sat it on her bedside table before pulling the computer up and laying down next to it to look at Lily. Lily mirrored her pose and placed the computer where Sarah had slept the last weekend, "I love you so much, princess."

"I love you, baby," Lily watched Sarah nuzzle into her pillow and grinned at the girl, "I'm so sleepy."

"Go to sleep, princess. I'm here," Sarah looked at the screen and smiled slightly as she pulled her blankets up around her, "You're so cute."

"I can't wait two more days," Lily nodded in agreement.

"We'll make it, baby. What time can I come over Friday?"

"My mom and sister are leaving Friday morning and my dad will leave around lunch. You can come right after school if you want?" Lily nodded, "Will you bring the-"

"Yeah. I'll bring it," Sarah smiled as her eyes drooped, "Go to sleep, my princess. I love you."

"Love you."


	17. Not Exactly

Lily looked at her phone a few minutes after the late bell rang and Sarah still wasn't in her room for her 'study hall' periods. She bit her lip and decided to give the girl a few more minutes before texting her. She finished the test she was grading and entered the grade into the computer before picking her phone up.

'You get lost?' She sat the phone back down and picked up the next paper. She was half way through with it when her phone buzzed.

'Not exactly.' Lily furrowed her eyebrows and got another text, 'I'm on my way now.' She nodded to herself and sat the device back down before picking her pen back up. She looked up when she heard footsteps and gasped before getting up and moving to the girl's side. Sarah had a bloody paper towel held to her nose and an ice pack in her hand.

"Princess, what happened?" Sarah sat down and pulled the napkin away only for more blood to run down her face. Lily moved quickly and grabbed a few paper towels from the table and held them to her nose, "Baby, that doesn't look good. It's already purple. Who hit you?" She looked mad and Sarah shook her head.

"He didn't mean to. I got in the way of some kid who was about to punch his friend in the shoulder. Why do boys hit each other? He apologized so many times and his shirt is covered in my blood. He practically carried me to the nurse's office even though I told him I was fine. She just gave me the ice pack and napkins and told me to go to class in true school nurse fashion," Lily nodded and pulled the napkins back only to have to push them right back to her face.

"Sarah, I think he broke your nose, baby," She watched the girl's eyes go wide and pulled the napkin back slightly, "It's definitely sitting crooked," Sarah groaned, "I would tell you I could set it but I really don't want to make it worse. You probably need to go to the hospital."

"I can't drive like this. It'll have to wait," Lily shook her head.

"I'll take you."

"You have to work until the end of the day."

"I don't have any classes and didn't you say you had a pretty good relationship with Adams?" Sarah nodded, "Let's go show her. I'm sure she'll agree with me."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was now sat in Lily's car after the assistant principal had seen her nose and told Lily to take her since she'd offered anyway. She was holding more paper towels to her nose and so far it was beginning to clot. She looked over at the woman and reached to grab her hand, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, baby," Sarah nodded.

"What's going to happen if I can't stop this sneeze?" Lily looked at her wide eyed and pulled the car over.

"You better hope you can stop it is all I can say," Sarah's eyes went wide as she felt it coming and tears brimmed in her eyes. She tensed up and the sneeze finally took her and she let out a sob afterwards. Lily ran her fingers through her hair as Sarah let tears stream down her face. Her nose was bleeding heavily again and she looked around for more napkins. Lily handed them to her and watched Sarah try to hold back her tears, "Cry, princess, it hurt. Go ahead," Sarah nodded and closed her eyes as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Lily reached and wiped them away.

Sarah opened blood shot eyes a few minutes later and looked at Lily, "That fucking hurt," Lily nodded and reached to pull the napkins back from her face. Blood dropped from her nose and into Sarah's hand and she grimaced, "Oh, jeez," Lily pushed the napkins back to her face.

"Are you okay for now?" Sarah nodded as she held her head back and Lily pulled the car out onto the road again.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was finally sat down on an Emergency room bed and they'd handed her absorbent gauze to hold to her nose before going to find a doctor. It was completely soaked through now and Lily got up to find something else to hold to her nose. She handed her some paper towels and Sarah pulled the gauze away only for the blood to drop down her face and onto her top, "Shit," She put the napkins to her face, "How much blood is on my face?"

"Honestly?" Sarah nodded, "You could be the star of a horror show right now," Sarah groaned and looked up when a woman in scrubs walked in and grinned at her. She sat down on a wheeled stool and scooted up to place herself in front of Sarah.

"Judging by the amount of blood on your face, I'm going to guess your nose?" Sarah gave a nod. The woman reached for the napkins and pulled them back. Blood dropped onto Sarah's shirt again and the girl glared down, "How long ago did this happen?"

"About an hour," The doctor furrowed her eyebrows.

"These things usually clot a lot faster than this."

"Well, it was clotting and then she sneezed on the way here," The doctor looked over to Lily who was sat on another stool in the room and nodded.

"That'll do it. It looks like a normal break. I'll need to snap it back in place," Sarah grimaced but nodded. The woman got up and pulled on a pair of gloves before sitting back down. "Ready?" Sarah gave another nod and the woman brought her hands up and put her fingers to either side of the girl's nose before pulling hard to the right and hearing a crack in response.

"Holy shit!" The woman sat back amused and Sarah's nose poured more blood, "Sorry," She just shook her head and pulled her gloves from her hands to throw them away. She looked over to Lily and extended her hand.

"You look a little young to be her mother," Lily grinned.

"I'm her biology teacher. That happened at school and her parents are out of town," The woman nodded and looked over to Sarah who was grimacing down at her now ruined shirt.

"Ice, ice, ice," Lily nodded and the woman left the room. She rounded the bed and took the stool that the doctor had previously been sat in.

"That hurt like a bitch," Lily nodded and held a napkin to her nose which was still bleeding, "I liked this shirt," Lily giggled and got a glare from the girl.

"You ready to go?" Sarah nodded quickly and grabbed the paper towel in her own hand before following the woman from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

"My face is numb," Sarah whined and Lily looked over at her.

"Keep the ice pack on your face for ten more minutes and I won't make you use it anymore for a few hours," Sarah nodded dejectedly and leaned into the woman's side, "At least it didn't swell up," She got Sarah's hum of agreement and pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

"It's ugly though," Lily shook her head.

"No part of you could ever be ugly, princess," Sarah snuggled farther into her side and Lily wrapped her arms around her, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Lil," Sarah pulled back to look at her and Lily pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Can I take it off now?" Lily laughed.

"Eight more minutes. Nice try though."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah had finally gotten up and gone to the bathroom to look in the mirror, "Holy shit!" Lily grimaced from her place on the couch and heard the girl come back into the room. She looked up at a wide eyed Sarah, "My nose is black," Lily just nodded and motioned the girl to her. Sarah sat down beside her and was pulled into the blonde's lap, "How long do you think it'll look like this?"

"It will probably just be purple by tomorrow night?" Sarah groaned and laid her head down on Lily's shoulder, "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't feel great."

"Do you want something for pain?" Sarah shook her head and Lily ran her fingers through her hair, "It's getting late. Do you want to go to bed, princess?"

"Will you hold me?" Lily nodded immediately and Sarah got up to pull her up with her, "Can I sleep in my underwear?"

"You can do whatever you want to, princess," Sarah nodded and pulled the woman upstairs with her. She stripped and left her clothes as she made her way to the bed and Lily just grinned before shimmying out of her own clothes and left herself in her panties as well. Sarah looked up amused, "I want to be closer to you. I haven't held you in a week," Sarah nodded and brought her body flush against the other woman as she laid down.

Lily ran her hands over Sarah's back and breathed in deeply the scent that was so her, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, princess. So much."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily woke and tightened her arms around Sarah who grinned and nuzzled her face into the woman's neck. She flinched hard as soon as she did so and Lily let her go immediately and looked down at her. Sarah had her hand to her face and her eyes screwed shut.

"Baby?" The girl breathed in deeply before opening teary eyes. Lily looked at her as she blinked them away and finally pulled her hand from her bruised nose.

"I can't even cuddle right," Lily bit her lip to hold back her grin and ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"It looks better already," Sarah pushed her forehead into the woman's shoulder careful of her nose now and sighed, "I got to wake up with you here this morning," Sarah looked up at the smiling woman and felt her own grin take her face. Lily leaned down and brought her lips gently to Sarah's nose before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you," Lily smiled and rolled onto her back bringing the girl on top of her as she did so. Sarah laughed and looked into blue eyes. She leaned forward quickly and Lily caught her shoulders to hold her back causing Sarah to pout down at her.

"I just wanted to say you better be careful. I don't want you crying into a kiss because you got a little carried away and bumped our noses together," Sarah giggled and nodded before leaning in slower this time and brought their lips together. Lily responded immediately and kissed her back sweetly, "I love you, princess," Sarah leaned in again to bring their lips back together and sat back to lay her chin down on the woman's chest.

"Will you have sex with me even though I have a clown nose?"

"You don't have a clown nose, and I would have sex with you any time, princess," Sarah grinned and sat up straddling the woman. She rolled her hips into the woman and reveled at the gasp she got in return. Lily smirked up at her and grabbed her hips before rolling her own up into her and got her own gasp.

"Did you bring the-" She stopped talking when Lily nodded, "Will you put it on so I can ride you?" Lily grinned and nodded. Sarah got up to locate the woman's overnight bag and pulled the harness out. Lily had gotten up and removed her panties and took it from the girl before hooking it on. She reached for Sarah and pulled her into a kiss as she pushed the girl's panties from her body. Lily went to sit back down on the bed and Sarah grabbed her hand, "Wait. I, umm, I want to do this on a chair," Lily just smiled and nodded and the girl pulled her into the kitchen before pushing her down onto the chair.

Lily grinned up at Sarah who walked over her lap before bending to bring their lips together. She sank down onto the toy and both of them let out a moan at the feeling. Lily brought her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her more roughly down onto her lap. Sarah gasped at the feeling and looked into blue eyes as she began to move.

Sarah began to rise and sink on the toy and Lily let out a moan every time the girl moved against her which caused her own arousal to build. The girl looked into her eyes as she sank down and began to move her hips in a circular pattern which moved the toy roughly against Lily who gasped and moaned at the feeling.

"Sarah," The brunette smirked and moved faster letting out a moan of her own as Lily brought her hand down to touch the girl's clit. She let her head fall back and bucked her hips even faster as she felt her orgasm building, "Are you ready, princess?"

Sarah nodded and felt Lily circle her clit. She came hard and Lily fell over the edge with her. She pressed kisses into Sarah's hair when they regained the ability to breathe. Sarah looked down at Lily and brought their lips together again before she began to circle her hips again sending the toy pushing right into Lily's clit.

"Sarah," The brunette smirked and moved faster as she watched Lily bite her lip. She felt her bucking her hips.

"I want you to come again for me, Lily. Will you come for me, baby?" Lily moaned and Sarah rolled her hips and the woman came calling out her name. She looked up at Sarah before pushing the girl up and standing.

"That was naughty, Sarah," The brunette bit her lip and nodded. Lily pushed her down over the table on her stomach and Sarah wiggled her ass back at her, "I think you need to be punished, princess," Sarah nodded and Lily brought her hand down hard against the ass that was pushed back against her. Sarah jerked and moaned and Lily brought her hand down again.

"Lily," Was gasped out and the woman brought her hand down again on the girl's reddening ass and smirked.

"Are you wet for me, princess?" Sarah nodded quickly and Lily lined the head of the toy up with the girl's entrance and pushed into her roughly. Sarah moaned from where she was bent over the table and Lily rammed into her repeatedly, "Do you like this, princess?" She got another moan and bent to bring her hand around Sarah and touch her clit as she moved within her, "You're so close, baby," Sarah whimpered and Lily flicked her clit roughly causing her to come again.

She helped Sarah stand up after she came down from her high and pulled the harness off before hugging the girl to her. Sarah wrapped her arms around Lily's waist and laid her cheek down on her shoulder, "I like dominant Lily," The woman grinned and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I've noticed," She nuzzled her nose into Sarah's hair, "Will you take a bath with me, princess?" She got a nod and pulled the girl upstairs.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was settled between Lily's legs in the warm water as the woman ran her hands over Sarah's stomach where she had her arms wrapped around the girl's middle. Sarah turned in her arms to lie on her stomach against Lily.

"I love you so much," Lily grinned and ran wet hands over Sarah's back. She brought her lips down to Sarah's and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you to the moon and back, princess," Sarah brought their lips together again and heard her front door open. She pulled back with a confused look on her face.

"Babe!" Her eyes went wide and she practically jumped from the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body, "I got you Chinese!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Amanda," Was said as Sarah ran out of her bathroom to stop the girl. She met her at the foot of the steps and the girl looked up at her.

"Your nose looks horrible."

"Gee, thanks," Her friend furrowed her eyebrows and studied her face.

"You have someone up there!" Sarah's eyes went wide, "You do! Your lips are all puffy and you've got that 'I just got fucked good' look!" Sarah blocked her as she tried to go up the stairs, "Sarah, I can take you," The girl put her hands on her hips and Amanda picked her up before running up the stairs with her over her shoulder.

"Amanda! You put me down right now!" The girl giggled and walked into Sarah's bedroom.

"Hmm. No one here," She opened the closet, "Nope, no one in the closet," She giggled at her own joke, "Now. It seems like you were in the bath, so I think I'll check the bathroom."

"Amanda! Put me the fuck down!" She just laughed and opened her bathroom door. The woman was sat in the tub with her arms around her bent legs and her face buried in her knees. All that was visible was blonde hair cascading down her back.

"What? You couldn't have the real thing so you got a look alike?" Sarah groaned and Amanda finally sat her down, "So who is that?" Sarah looked back to Lily whose face was still hidden in her knees.

"Umm," The girl didn't continue and Amanda laughed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, babe," She looked at the woman, "Alright, so she won't tell me. Who are you?" Sarah watched Lily finally pull her face up and Amanda gasped, "Oh shit, Paulson."


	18. Twenty Two?

Amanda was now stood in Sarah's bathroom while Sarah stood near her in a towel and Lily was still in the bath, "Damn it, Amanda!" The girl looked over at her wide eyed and glanced back at Lily who was frozen in shock.

"I'll, umm, I'll be downstairs," She left the room quickly and Sarah leaned back heavily on the counter behind her. She let out a frustrated groan and finally heard Lily stand and move from the bath. Strong arms came around her and she leaned into the woman.

"What are we going to do, Lily?"

"It's going to be okay, princess."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're meant to be together," Sarah finally pulled back and looked up into blue eyes, "I love you too much to give you up now. We'll make this work."

"I love you, Lily. I can't lose you."

oooOOooOOooo

The two finally came downstairs dressed and Amanda looked up from her place on the couch. She stood and put her hands up, "I'm so sorry! I really never expected this. I mean who would? I feel so bad about walking in on whatever was going on. I'll help however I need to," Sarah listened to her and crossed her arms over her chest. Lily just bit her lip in amusement, "I mean it, babe! I'm really sorry. You can use me as an excuse any time you want!"

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Amanda grinned and ran at the girl and picked her up again, "Mandy, if you don't put me down right now," She was placed back down and Amanda grinned cheekily at her, "What?"

"I can't believe you actually did it. You actually bagged Blonde Beauty!"

"Blonde Beauty?" Sarah laughed and looked over at Lily.

"Oh, Amanda has lots of little nicknames for you. Hmm, let's see. There was Miss Babe, very original. Teacher Love I believe was another one. McHotty Pants? Yep that was one too. Shall I continue, Amanda?" The girl shook her head wide eyed and Lily laughed, "You know that no one can know about this right?"

"Of course! I'm an ass, I'm not crazy," Sarah laughed and smacked the girl, "Hey! It was an accident I swear."

"Did you say you brought Chinese?"

"All of this and you're just worried about food, princess?" Sarah glared playfully and looked back to Amanda who was grinning widely.

"Aww! You're not just fucking," Sarah looked at her wide eyed, "You love her," Sarah nodded and Amanda looked over to Lily who gave a nod to her as well. She stepped towards the woman and looked up at her, "I don't care if you're half a foot taller than me or that you're a teacher. That's my best friend and I will break your face over her," Lily nodded.

"Good," Sarah groaned and shook her head.

"Don't encourage her," Amanda hugged her best friend.

"I'm gone. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So anything goes?"

"Exactly."

oooOOooOOooo

"Do you think she can keep our secret?" Sarah looked over to Lily and leaned into her side. The woman's arms came around her on instinct.

"I think she'll do better than that," She got a confused look, "She will go out of her way to make sure no one suspects anything even if she throws herself under the bus in the process. She's that loyal," Lily smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you so much."

"I love you, princess."

oooOOooOOooo

"Hey, you. Are you falling asleep on me?" Sarah opened her eyes and looked up towards the woman whose side she was snuggled in to, "Do you want to go to bed, princess?"

"Can we?" Lily nodded and stood before pulling Sarah up with her and leading her up the stairs. She undressed the sleepy girl and laid her down before undressing as well and lying down next to her. She felt Sarah shift immediately into her arms and grinned slightly before pressing kisses into her hair, "I love you," Was mumbled against the woman's chest.

"I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke up on Sunday and snuggled farther into Lily's hold. Lily woke and grinned down at her, "I only get you for one more day," Lily laughed at the girl's whine but felt the same way.

"Yes, we have school tomorrow. What do you want to do today, princess?"

"Can we just cuddle for a while? I'm needy," Lily giggled lightly and nodded as she tightened her arms around the girl.

"My freshmen are doing transpiration labs tomorrow. Do you want to see that?"

"Is that the lab that never goes right the first four times?" Lily nodded, "I would love to see that. I couldn't get my fucking clamp to work when I did it and shoved a ball point pen into the end of it to keep it from leaking."

"Did that work?"

"Yeah, it just ruined my favorite pen," Lily laughed, "And my hands were green because my partner kept adding more and more food dye to the water and it was coming out the end of the tube all over me and the floor."

"Is that what that large green stain is in the lab?"

"Yes, that fucking stuff would not come up. I tried everything and Mrs. Adams told me to just leave it. So it's still there," Lily nodded, "I bet Levi will handle this fine. Charlie got his going about two minutes into it and he was the only one who didn't need a second or third day in the lab to get his data."

"I hope so. Poor boy," Sarah laughed and nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was latched onto Lily's side now as she opened her car door, "No. I can't permit you to leave."

"Princess, your parents will be home soon. I have to go," Sarah pouted, "Don't do that to me. I really do have to go, baby."

"I know. I just hate not being with you," Lily nodded in agreement and hugged the girl tightly, "I love you, Lily pad."

"I love you, princess. I'll Skype you tonight and then I can watch you sleep like a little creeper," Sarah laughed.

"You're not a creep, and if you are; then so am I," Lily grinned down at her and pecked her lips before pulling back reluctantly, "Bye, Lily."

"Goodbye, princess."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke and opened her eyes to see Lily still sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly at the woman and just laid there to watch her for a little while, "Lily," She watched the woman's face scrunch up, "Lily, wake up," She grinned as the woman groaned and opened her eyes to look at her, "Hey, you."

"Hey, you," Lily laughed lightly and scooted forward slightly, "Good morning, princess. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Good morning, baby. Yes you will. I love you."

"I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's second period class and took the woman's seat as she got up to get her lab papers together. She looked over at Sarah who was staring at her and smiled widely at the girl as her students started coming in. As they all sat down, she started class.

"Alright. We talked about this lab last week. I'm going to give you a few minutes to go outside and pick your leaves. Choose wisely," The class got up and headed out the connecting door to the woman's classroom that opened to a small garden. Sarah got up and followed Lily out as well.

"Well, you can tell who actually read the pre-lab," Lily nodded in agreement and Sarah walked over to the group of boys she'd helped the last time, "You don't want that leaf," They looked up, "It's too small. It'll never work," She looked and found another one before cutting it, "Here, the stem will close up the tube better."

"Thanks, Sarah," She nodded and walked back to Lily who was grinning at her.

"You're supposed to let them figure that out for themselves."

"Look who we're talking about. They never would have figured that out for themselves," Lily nodded in agreement and the students started moving back inside and to the lab. They began setting up their devices and Sarah laughed as the first kid's food dye went everywhere and he had to start over. About fifteen minutes in, one kid had lucked out and was retrieving data and the rest were at a loss.

"Miss Rabe, this sucks!"

"Yeah, Miss Rabe, this sucks," Lily glared at Sarah who grinned cheekily before walking over to the boys' station. Blue dye was everywhere and they were starting over for the fourth time, "Okay, set it up like this," She positioned the rubber tubing up and spread apart from each other before clamping those to the beaker holder and reaching for a clamp, "And these should go here," She placed the two clamps next and they nodded, "Where's your leaf?"

"Umm, we might need a new one," Sarah looked over to the boy who was holding up their soaked and ripped leaf. She nodded and left the lab to retrieve another one before coming back in. She put it in the end of the tubing.

"Okay, you want this to fit perfectly so I need the waterproof adhesive," It was handed to her and she wrapped it around the stem snugly, "Now I'm going to push the water into the end of the tube and when I say it, I need you to clamp each section off," She got two nods, "Okay," She pushed the water, "First one," The clamp was sealed off and she continued to push, "And now the next one," It was sealed and she pulled the water pump from the end of it and put the adhesive on it only to realize it wasn't working. She looked up and saw one boy had a pen held between his teeth and grabbed it before jamming it into the end of the tube and sealing the adhesive around it, "Done."

"What am I supposed to write with?"

"What kind of student only comes to school with one pen?" Lily laughed from where she had walked up to see the girl's handiwork, "That's your own fault. It's working so if you pull that pen out, it's on you."

"Sarah, you're supposed to let them do it," Sarah looked over at the woman and gestured back to the lab.

"Oh, come on, they tried it four times," Lily just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Thanks, Sarah. Will you be here for our next lab?"

"I don't know yet, maybe."

"You should be," Sarah smirked and the boy blushed as she walked away.

"You want to be here for it?" Sarah looked up at Lily and nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely."

"I'll see what I can do."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily looked up on Wednesday when the bell for sixth period rang and Sarah didn't come in. She picked her phone up and texted the girl before going back to grading her papers. She was starting to get worried about fifteen minutes later when her phone finally rang and the girl's face popped up on the screen.

"Are you okay?" She heard Sarah sigh.

"I'm fine," Lily could hear that the girl had been crying.

"Princess, tell me," The girl was quiet for a moment.

"I got suspended," Lily gasped and sat back in her chair, "I hit this kid in the face."

"Why did you hit him?"

"No reason."

"Yeah, like I would believe that. Sarah, why did you hit him?"

"He called me a dyke and made a vulgar hand motion," Lily sat dumbfounded, "I guess I'm out now," Sarah tried to laugh it off and Lily could feel anger rising in her.

"Who said it?"

"Lily, baby, no. You can't go kill a student for me. I'm okay. He has a black eye and my hand is a little sore. I'm fine," Lily breathed in deeply and sighed into the phone, "My mom finally finished yelling about two minutes ago which is why I didn't text you back earlier."

"That's okay, princess. I know you're safe now. Is your mom still there?"

"No, why?"

"Can I come hold you after school lets out?"

"I would love that. But if you wouldn't mind, can I just come over to you?"

"That's always fine, Sarah. You're always welcome. Isn't your mom mad? Is she going to let you out of the house?"

"I finally got to speak my piece and she just got really quiet. I think she's okay with it. I told her I may go to Amanda's and Mandy said she'd cover for me."

"So are you staying the night, princess?"

"If that's okay?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you in a few hours, baby. The key is in the same place if you want to go over now."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily unlocked her front door and found Sarah already there with a brace on her swelling right hand, "I thought you said it was bruised?!"

"It is. It's also fractured. It's a small fracture. I only have to wear this for a few weeks," Lily nodded and sat down next to the girl. Sarah stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled Lily's spare key out, "Here. I had to jump to get it down and I couldn't get it back up there."

Lily looked at the key before pushing Sarah's hand back, "Keep it," Sarah's grin broke out on her face causing Lily to smile widely too, "How long are you suspended for?"

"The rest of the week."

"Two days?" Sarah nodded, "Why? He started the whole mess right?"

"Yes, and the principal sided with me or it would have been longer and gone on my record. He didn't hit me first so technically it wasn't self defense," Lily nodded her understanding, "I think you mentioned holding me," Lily smiled and pulled the girl into her arms and buried her face into the girl's hair before breathing in deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too."

oooOOooOOooo

"Sarah," She watched brown eyes open, "I have to go, princess. You can stay here today if you want. I love when you're here," Sarah nodded sleepily and Lily bent to kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, baby. Unless you want to go home or something. That's fine too. I love you, Sarah bear."

"I love you, Lily pad."

oooOOooOOooo

'Can I use your shower?' Lily grinned at the text she got around second period.

'Of course you can, princess. Whatever you need.' She sent the text and sat her phone back down before getting up to start class. She handed out the worksheets after she explained and gave them a few minutes to get started on their own before sitting down and picking her phone up again.

'Thank you. How's your day going?'

'So far so good, darling.' She got up to walk around and make sure everyone was getting the hang of it. She paused to assist when she was needed and checked her phone again.

'You have a ridiculous amount of ice cream in your freezer.' Lily smiled.

'Someone bought me a ridiculous amount of ice cream. There's actual food there, princess. Don't eat ice cream for breakfast.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Lily glared at the device.

'What'd I tell you about that?'

'I took a pain killer and I'm a little fuzzy. Could you remind me?'

'Eat actual food and stay cute, princess. I'll talk to you later.'

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sleeping on her couch when she walked into her apartment later and Lily smiled widely. She was curled up on her side and her face was in a slight frown which caused her nose to be wrinkled. Lily knelt in front of the girl and ran her fingers through her hair, "Princess, wake up," Brown eyes opened and she leaned forward quickly to bring their lips together.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too, baby," She kissed the girl again and moved to sit on the edge of the couch and look down at the girl who was still lying down.

"Your shower is like some kind of crazy science machine. It took me forever to get it between ice water and hotter than hell," Lily let out a laugh, "I smell like you. Your shampoo smells really nice by the way."

"I like it when you smell like you though," Sarah watched the woman pout and sat up to place a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm wearing my clothes. They smell like me," She earned a grin and cupped the woman's cheek in her hand, "I should probably go soon."

"You don't have to. I'd love to have you here again," Sarah bit her lip.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Sarah, you could never intrude. I would spend twenty two hours a day with you if I could."

"Twenty two?"

"I need at least two hours of sleep to keep up with your crazy sex drive," Sarah laughed and leaned in to bring their lips together.

"I would love to stay. I'll text Amanda the code word," At Lily's confused look, she continued, "We have a code word and if it's texted it means you're going out and the other is to cover for you if your mom calls or whatever. She uses it quite often," Lily grinned and nodded.

"Do you want to order take out with me then?"

"No," Lily looked over at her, "I made you dinner."


	19. Perfume, Darling

Sarah answered her phone Sunday night with a smile on her face, "Hey, snuggle bunny," She heard Lily laugh into the phone and grinned as well.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave," Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want to leave either, baby doll, but I was gone all weekend. My parents would have probably gone to Amanda's if I didn't come home," She heard Lily's agreement and stood from the bath to grab a towel, "Hey."

"Hey, what?"

"I love you," She heard Lily giggle.

"I love you, princess," Sarah smiled and moved into her room to grab a pair of boy shorts and pulled them on before sitting down on her bed, "Did you just get out of the bath?"

"Uh huh. I'm in the bed now. Would you like your nightly picture, darling?" Lily laughed into the phone.

"Is that what that is?"

"Yep."

"Then bring it on, princess," Sarah pulled her phone away and brought up her camera app. She took the picture sitting cross legged in the bed but didn't cover anything this time. Her smiling face, breasts, and panties were all visible and she sent the picture after looking at it.

"Okay, I sent it," She heard Lily tapping the phone and then a small moan before the phone was placed back to her ear, "Well?"

"You're so gorgeous. You know I save all of these pictures?"

"You do?"

"Yes, the one with you wearing my shirt is my home screen wallpaper," Sarah smiled and laid down on her side to continue talking to the woman.

"I still have the ones you sent me while you were messing with me on movie night. Oh, and the one with all the hickeys," She heard a small laugh, "Can I Skype you?"

"Yes, baby. Let me grab my laptop," Sarah leaned off the bed to grab her own and opened it in front of her. She clicked the woman's contact when it said she was online and hung her phone up when the blonde popped up on her screen.

"Hey, you," Lily grinned and laid down on her side to look at the girl, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, princess," She watched Sarah's sleepy grin and smiled at the girl, "Are you tired, baby?" She received a nod, "Go to sleep, darling. Do you still want to see the lab tomorrow?"

"If that's still okay with you," Lily nodded to her and Sarah let her eyes close, "I love you, Lil."

"I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat in Lily's desk chair like usual when the students started entering the room. Lily moved to the front of the room to start class, "Okay, we're doing a small DNA lab today," She picked up a test tube, "You're going to swish salt water around in your mouth for about a minute," Here she picked up a small up of salt water and held it out to Sarah.

"Umm," Lily just handed it to her and Sarah rolled her eyes before bringing the cup up to her mouth.

"After you spit it out, you'll mix it slowly with the soapy water and roll it in the tube. It will make a sort of film on top of the water and you'll be able to spool it out," She held the tube out to Sarah who glared slightly before taking it and spitting the water out. Lily took it back with a slightly disgusted look on her face and the class laughed at the exchange. She did what she had just told them to do and pulled the filmy substance from the tube before placing it on a slide and pushing it under the lens. She focused it and pulled the picture up on the board for the students to see, "And, voila! Sarah spit," She got another laugh and Sarah just rolled her eyes, "Alright, go ahead into the lab."

"You're awful."

"Well, I wasn't about to spit in front of them."

"I should have spit into it while it was still in your hand," Lily scrunched her face up and led the girl into the lab where her students were all starting their labs. Sarah watched one of the boys spit some of his water at another boy and laughed. Lily looked to her curiously and she pointed where the other boy was now spitting back at his friend.

"Gross," Sarah giggled and Lily walked over to give her 'teacher glare' to them and get them back to work. She made her way back to Sarah after walking around the room, "They will probably need help focusing their microscopes. Can you help me with that?" She received a nod and grinned at the girl, "Thanks."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah entered Lily's classroom the next day at the beginning of sixth period looking a little unhappy, "What's up, princess?" Sarah looked over to her and huffed.

"I have to leave again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because I don't have any classes for sixth and seventh periods, the school is insisting that I go to this huge science fair thing at the state level. I tried to tell them that I would have needed to enter at the local level and they said that I did. Apparently they used the experiment that I made in chemistry last year as the basis of the project and it was enough to get me there. I don't want to go and my mother has found out so I have to go now," She sighed and Lily stood and moved to her side.

"It could be a really good opportunity for you though, baby," Sarah just nodded and looked up to her, "How long will you be gone?" Sarah frowned and looked up at her again.

"Until next Friday," She said it grumpily and Lily just gave a small nod, "I can't believe I have to be there over the weekend too. This is crazy," She looked up into blue eyes, "What am I supposed to do without my Lily snuggles?" Lily giggled lightly and reached a hand out to cup the girl's cheek.

"You can come over as soon as you get back and I'll hold you for as long as you want me to and then some, okay? I love you so much, princess. When do you leave?"

"In the morning."

"Will you come home with me tonight then? Do you think your parents would mind you being away from home?"

"I think mom knows how pissed I am and that she'll let me do basically anything at this point if she thinks it will get me to go to this thing," Lily grinned, "I would love to come home with you. I just need to go home and pack everything and make sure I have everything that is listed on the syllabus for this fair."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into Lily's apartment that evening and could smell whatever the woman was cooking for dinner. She sat her bag down and made her way to the room before jumping up on the counter next to the stove and smiling at the blonde there. Lily turned the burner down before stepping up to the girl and wrapping her arms around her to pull her closer in a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Sarah wrapped her arms around the woman as well and leaned into her, "I'm going to miss you like crazy, Lily. I don't know what I'm going to do, and I'm pretty sure I get a roommate for this so I can't sleep shirtless," She tried to laugh it off and Lily just grinned up at her.

"You'll be fine. You can take some of mine if you want?" Sarah gave a nod, "I got you something."

"You don't have to get me things, baby."

"I'm well aware of that, princess. I really wanted to do this though. So can I give it to you?" She received a nod and left the room before coming back a moment later with a bag and a nervous look on her face. She handed it to Sarah and the girl opened it and grinned as she pulled out a stuffed bear with a princess dress on. She looked up at the woman who was watching her.

"I love it. Thank you," Lily reached for it and squeezed the bear's hand and Sarah's smile almost split her face when she realized that the bear had a sound box that Lily had recorded herself saying 'I love you' into, "She's perfect."

"I thought it might help with your snuggle issue you mentioned earlier," She looked sheepish and Sarah leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

"It's so perfect. You're perfect. I love it and you so much. How'd you get it to smell like you?" Lily laughed.

"Perfume, darling."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke in Lily's arms the next morning and buried her face into the woman's neck as she groaned. She felt Lily's arms tighten around her as she woke and brought her own arms around the blonde's waist, "I changed my mind, neither of us are allowed to leave today."

"As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, we both have to be somewhere and you know it, princess," Sarah nodded into her neck and breathed in deeply.

"But I just want you to hold me," Lily grinned and tightened her hold on the girl, "All day."

"I would hold you all day if I could, baby doll. You know that," Sarah nodded and finally pulled back to look at the woman. She pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled into it.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much," Was mumbled against Lily's lips and the woman just nodded as she connected their lips again.

"We should probably get up."

oooOOooOOooo

"What time do you need to be at the front desk?" Sarah looked over at the woman as they stood in the lab storage before school started.

"Around eight," She looked down at her phone, "Which means I have exactly thirty minutes to do this," She pulled Lily's body into her own and pressed a kiss into the woman's mouth.

"Sarah, we can't," She was cut off by a moan as Sarah trailed her hand up the inside of her thigh and touched her cloth covered center.

"What was that?" She received a gasp in response as she pressed lightly on the woman's clit and bit her lip as she grinned, "Do you think you can be quiet, Lily?" She got a small nod and picked the woman up slightly to sit her on the counter behind her. Sarah bunched the woman's skirt up and pushed her thighs apart before touching the woman again gently through the material of her panties.

"Sarah," Was gasped out and the girl smirked at the breathy sound of the woman's voice above her.

"Enjoying this are we? You're already so wet, baby," Lily just whimpered and nodded in agreement and let out a quiet moan as Sarah pushed her panties to the side and entered her with two fingers, "Now, Lily. What did I say about being quiet?" The woman bit her lip as Sarah began to pump her fingers and connected their mouths when she added another finger.

"I'm so close. How do you turn me on this quickly?" Sarah smiled up at her and pressed her thumb against the woman's clit as she continued to pump into her. She circled her thumb quickly and could feel Lily tightening around her fingers and saw the woman biting her lip to hold in a moan.

"Come for me, baby," Lily came and Sarah crushed their mouths together to swallow the woman's moan at the intense feeling. She brought the woman down from her high and removed her fingers to bring them up to her mouth, "That was hot."

"We shouldn't have done that," Sarah smirked as the woman jumped down from the counter and gripped Sarah's hips in her hands, "That was very naughty," Sarah nodded, "I think I need to spank you, princess," The girl nodded once more and Lily turned her around and bent her over the counter that she had just been sat on top of. She brought her hand down hard on Sarah's jean clad backside and reveled at the girl's gasp of pleasure.

"Lily," Was gasped out quietly and the woman smirked as she brought her hand down again slightly harder this time causing the girl to let out a low moan. She turned her back around and looked at Sarah's lust filled eyes before bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She pushed the girl back into the counter behind her and brought her hand down to the girl's jeans to pop the button open on them.

"Are you ready for me, princess?" Sarah nodded eagerly and Lily slipped her hand into the girl's underwear and reveled at how turned on the girl was already, "You really are, baby," Sarah could only nod and whimper as the woman circled her clit lightly, "Do you want me to fuck you, Sarah?"

"Please," Lily grinned and pushed two fingers into the girl and stroked her lightly in and out. She heard the girl gasp and looked up into brown orbs that were watching her in adoration. She smiled and brought their lips together as she sped up her motions.

Sarah moaned at the feeling of Lily pressing her finger down on her clit and Lily began to pump more quickly into her. She could feel her own orgasm building and screwed her eyes shut as she bit her lip harshly. Lily brought her mouth to Sarah's and coaxed the lip from between the girl's teeth and pressed their lips together, "Do you think you can come for me, princess?" Was whispered into their kiss and Sarah nodded without breaking their lips apart. Lily sped up her motions and circled her clit and within a few thrusts, Sarah was coming and gasping into her mouth.

Lily pulled her hand from the girl's pants and brought it to her mouth while Sarah evened her breathing out, "I love you so much," Lily pulled her hand from her mouth and pressed their lips together again.

"I love you too, princess. I'm going to miss you so much," She reached down and rebuttoned Sarah's jeans before tugging her to her by the waist band. She wrapped her arms around the girl and breathed her scent in deeply, "Call me tonight?"

"Did you even have to ask?"

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah huffed again as her roommate tried to get her to reorganize her things, "Look, I'm tired. You're annoying. I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight. I'm going to make a call and I'm going to bed," The girl just grimaced and nodded before getting into her own bed as Sarah moved into the bathroom to change into one of Lily's shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"You don't have actual pajamas?" Sarah glared at the girl who had changed into a matching silk pajama set and picked her phone up before sliding into her bed and rolling to face the wall away from the girl. She clicked on the contact at the top of her favorites and sighed when she heard the woman pick up.

"Hey, princess. How was your day?"

"Other than my roommate? It was great," She heard the girl huff behind her and grinned smugly.

"Wait, is she in the room right now?"

"Yep."

"Sarah! That's so mean."

"I don't care," Lily giggled into the phone, "I miss you."

"You've been away from whomever that is for less than twelve hours. Get over yourself," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Is that her?" She got a yes from Sarah and grimaced, "She sounds lovely. I miss you too, princess. Are you tired?"

"Very," She reached up and turned the lamp on her side of the room off and snuggled back into her bed, "I love you."

"I love you, baby. Good night," Sarah laid her phone down next to her.

"Are you going to leave that on all night?"

"Is there a problem here, Danielle?"

"Umm, yeah. I don't want to hear you talking to whatever street hoodlum you've got on the phone all night long," Sarah rolled to face her and glared.

"She's not a street hoodlum."

"She? That's so wrong," Sarah huffed.

"Great," She picked her phone back up, "Can I come home now?"

"You know you can't. Tell her to take the stick out of her ass and go to sleep. She'll be more comfortable that way," Sarah laughed.

"But I just want to be there," She was whining lightly now and heard Lily giggle.

"I know you do. I want you here too, princess. My bed smells like you and I just want the real thing," Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement, "I'm going to hold you for like twelve hours straight when you get back here next weekend."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Can you be done with this conversation now?"

"Good night, Lily pad."

"Good night, Sarah bear," Sarah grinned and laid her phone down before falling asleep next to it.


	20. Lucky Stars

"Sarah," The girl groaned and picked her phone up, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have to get up and go to school though and I wanted to hear your voice," Sarah grinned immediately and rolled onto her back. She could hear her roommate in the shower.

"Hey, baby. I miss you," She heard Lily agree with her, "I can't believe I have to live with that ray of sunshine for the next two weeks."

"I'm sorry, princess. Do you guys have things to do over the weekend too? Or do you have a chance to hide from her?"

"We can do what we want on the weekend as long as we stay in town. Hopefully she'll leave and I can be my usual lazy self in this room," She heard Lily giggle and stood from the bed when she heard the shower turn off, "Speak of the devil. She's done with the shower. I'll call you later, Lily pad. I love you."

"I love you, Sarah bear."

oooOOooOOooo

On Friday Sarah walked into her room and saw her roommate packing her suitcase, "Are you finally leaving?!" Danielle looked over and rolled her eyes.

"I live in this town. I'm going home for the weekend. Don't make the room too grotesque please," Sarah just nodded and watched the girl leave before picking her phone up. She clicked Lily's name and heard the woman answer her.

"The spawn left for the weekend! Thank goodness," Lily laughed into the phone and heard the girl lay down, "I can sleep shirtless."

"You're crazy but I miss you," Sarah sat up to take her shirt and bra off and laid back down.

"I miss you too, Lily pad. So much. How am I supposed to get through another week without you?"

"I know, baby doll. I'm sorry."

oooOOooOOooo

"Sarah," The girl rolled and picked her phone up, "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning," Sarah looked up and groaned when she heard a knock on the door, "Someone's at the door," She got up and threw a shirt on before pulling the door open.

"I thought you'd be more excited to see me," Sarah looked up from her phone and threw herself into the woman's arms. Lily caught her easily and walked back into the room with the girl in her arms and kicked the door shut. "Hey, princess," She got no response as Sarah just hugged her as closely as she possibly could, "I missed you too, baby. Can I see your face?" She giggled and the girl pulled back to look up at her.

"You're here. You're the best. I love you so much," Lily grinned and leaned in to bring the girl into a kiss, "Will you hold me? Pretty please?" Lily nodded and pulled the girl's shirt over her head to leave her in her panties once again. Sarah grinned and stripped the woman down so she was dressed similarly and pulled her into the bed with her. She snuggled into the woman's hold and buried her face into her neck, "Gosh, I missed you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was on her side an hour later with Lily spooned to her back. The woman had her arms around the girl's waist and was idly tracing circles into the warm skin of her stomach. She felt a kiss be pressed into her neck and grinned before turning and catching the woman's lips with her own. Lily smiled into the kiss and pulled the girl backwards even closer to her.

"Can I try something?" Sarah gave a nod and Lily ran her hand down from the girl's stomach between her legs and cupped her cloth covered crotch. She earned a gasp and Sarah attempted to roll towards her but she held her in place, "Nope. We're going to try it this way," Sarah moaned lightly when Lily found her clit through the material, "How many times have you touched yourself this week?" Sarah bit her lip and turned her head to look at the woman who was lightly circling her clit still.

"Three. I had to do it in the shower so Danielle wouldn't hear me," Lily nodded and bent to press a kiss to the girl's shoulder, "I just couldn't stop thinking about you," Lily let out a moan and pressed down less gently against the girl who let out a small gasp.

"I think I owe you three orgasms then," Sarah looked back wide eyed and shivered lightly causing Lily to smile at her. She finally pushed her hand into the girl's underwear and stroked her lightly, "You're so wet for me, princess," Sarah just whimpered as Lily pushed a finger into her and began to move slowly. Sarah squirmed, "Do you need more, darling?" She received a nod and added a second finger and heard Sarah moan.

Sarah arched back towards her and Lily let her palm meet the girl's clit each time she pumped into her, "Are you close, princess?" She got another nod and pumped faster, "Do you think that you can come for me?" Sarah could barely nod and Lily pulled her fingers out to circle her clit quickly causing the girl to tense up and Lily continued to move in order to bring her down from her high. She met brown eyes and moved from behind the girl to push her down on her back. Lily brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers before pulling the girl's panties from her body and kneeling between her thighs.

She wasted no time in touching her tongue to the girl's sensitive center and reveled at the sound that came from Sarah as she did so. She circled quickly and brought her fingers up the inside of the girl's thigh to plunge two into her. Sarah came only moments later moaning out her name and Lily left her fingers buried in the girl as she leaned up to bring their lips together, "That's two," Sarah whimpered as Lily began to pump into her again and the woman gasped when the girl shifted her knee to press between her thighs. Sarah grinned up at her and Lily ground down onto the thigh and bucked her hips as she pushed into Sarah over and over again.

Sarah brought her hand down and circled the woman's clit quickly and Lily met her eyes before pressing her thumb to Sarah's clit and watched as the girl came immediately. Sarah opened her eyes and pushed the woman down on the bed before bending and bringing her mouth to the blonde's dripping center. She stroked lightly and Lily called out her name moments later as she came hard. She grinned up at the woman and moved her mouth back to the woman's clit as she pumped her fingers into her and curled them just right. She circled quickly and bit down when she felt Lily moving her hips against her face and the woman came with a rush of wetness coating Sarah's hand.

Lily arched high off of the bed and pushed Sarah away when she tried to touch her again, "I'm sorry, baby. I can't," Sarah pouted and Lily reached for her, "I really can't, princess," The girl nodded and brought their mouths together and the woman moaned at the taste of herself on the girl, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Lily. How long can you stay?"

"I have to leave tonight. There's a mandatory teacher thing at the school tomorrow," Sarah poked her bottom lip out and Lily reached up to tap it lightly, "I know, princess. I hate leaving you," The girl nodded and laid down beside the woman, "Do you want to go get lunch with me, darling?"

oooOOooOOooo

"This is nice," Sarah looked over to the woman, "I can hold your hand in public here and not be worried about being caught," The girl smiled and reached across the table for the woman's hand to lace their fingers together, "I love you so much. I hate that we have to hide."

Sarah nodded, "I hate it too, but I love you too much to give you up or chance anything," Lily nodded in agreement, "We'll get through it."

"We will. There's no way that we can't," She traced patterns into the back of the girl's hand, "Now, tell me about Danielle."

oooOOooOOooo

On Wednesday, Sarah got out of the shower and picked her phone up. Danielle was on her bed with her laptop on her lap and threw a glare her way. Sarah smiled widely at her and the girl rolled her eyes. She touched Lily's contact and grinned when the woman answered and her voice filled the speaker, "I miss you so much, princess."

"I know. I miss you too," She got a gagging noise from Danielle and rolled her own eyes now, "My parents won't be home this weekend and neither will my sister."

"You're going to have sex with her in your house while your parents aren't there?" Sarah looked over to the girl and could hear Lily laughing on the other end of the line, "That's so wrong."

"Danielle, what did I tell you about eavesdropping on my phone calls?"

"To do so a lot more subtly."

"Yeah, you need to work on that. And as far as my sex life? Fuck out of it," The girl pursed her lips and got up to go take a shower.

"That wasn't very nice, Sarah."

"I don't care."

"I know. Do you want to come to my place this weekend? I need to hold you for at least three hours and then I'm going to fuck you for at least one," Sarah moaned at the woman's words.

"Yes, I'll be there Saturday morning. No complaining when I show up at six though. You gave me a key," She heard Lily laugh.

"You can come over here anytime you want, princess. Just announce yourself when you walk in the door if I don't know beforehand. I kind of pepper sprayed one of my brothers one night," She heard Sarah burst into laughter on the other end and joined her.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to see you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah got home late on Friday night and decided that if she called Lily at that time, she would just wake her up. She stripped and fell into her bed before tossing and turning for the better part of the night from not having the woman on the phone beside her.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily's phone rang around eight and she grinned when she saw Sarah's face, "You're in trouble for not calling me last night," She laughed but stopped when Sarah didn't reply, "Sarah?"

"I don't think I should come over," Lily's heart dropped and she sat up in the bed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No, baby. I could never be mad at you. I love you so much. There was a virus going around the last few days of the conference and I thought I was pretty careful but apparently I wasn't careful enough. I have it and it's not pretty," She heard Lily shifting in the background.

"I'm coming over."

"Lily, no. I don't want you to get sick and I don't really want you to see me like this," Lily grinned at the weak reply.

"Sarah, I don't care about getting sick and I don't care what you look like or how gross it is. I want to be there for you. Will you let me be there for you, princess?" Sarah sighed into the phone.

"Will you hold me?" She smiled widely at the whispered response.

"All day, princess. I'm on my way."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily let herself in and locked the door back before making her way upstairs. She didn't find the girl in her bedroom and stepped into her bathroom to see her in the floor with her back against the tub and her face looking very pale. She moved to her side immediately and pulled the girl gently into her arms. Sarah leaned on her heavily and breathed in the woman's scent.

"Hey, princess," She pressed kisses into the girl's hair and Sarah nuzzled her nose into the woman's shoulder. She could feel the girl shivering and looked down at her body. She had a shirt and panties on, "Sarah, are you cold, sweetheart?"

"Yes, but it feels good," Lily grinned at the whine and ran her fingers gently through the girl's hair.

"You don't need to freeze your body, baby. You'll never get better," She felt Sarah shake her head against her shoulder, "Can I get you some sweat pants or something?"

"I guess so," Lily nodded and stood before moving into the girl's room. She had finally located the item she wanted when she heard Sarah being sick in the bathroom. She ran back into the room and saw Sarah hunched over the toilet as she heaved and sat down beside her to pull her hair away from her face and rub her hand over her back soothingly.

Sarah flushed and sat back heavily against the tub and Lily reached for a hair tie on the counter. She tied the girl's hair up and away from her face before pulling her into her lap. Ten minutes later she looked down to the girl's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes widened at the fever she felt there.

"Are you going to be sick again right now?" Sarah was still for a moment before shaking her head. Lily helped her stand and helped pull the sweat pants onto the girl, "Do you want to lie down?"

"I want to brush my teeth," She scrunched her nose up and Lily giggled as the girl moved to do so. She turned back to Lily when she was done and leaned into her arms. The blonde smiled and pulled her into the bedroom before pulling the covers back on the bed.

"Lay down, princess," Sarah did as she was told and Lily walked around the bed to slide in behind her and spoon her from behind. She brought her arm around the girl and traced circles into the warm skin of her stomach and felt Sarah shift back farther into her hold, "I brought you fever reducers but it probably won't do any good if you can't keep them down," Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry, baby. I hope you feel better soon."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke the next morning feeling a lot better. Still not one hundred percent but definitely better than the day before. She'd finally stopped being sick around dinner the night before and could keep down the fever reducers. She rolled over and nuzzled her face into Lily's neck and felt the woman's arms tighten around her waist.

"How do you feel, princess?"

"Much better. Thank you for doing this," Lily shook her head and looked down into brown eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing to thank me for, baby. I wanted to be here for you. I always want to be here for you okay?" Sarah nodded and pressed a kiss to the woman's neck, "I love you so much, darling. I hate seeing you sick or hurt."

"I love you, Lily. I thank my lucky stars everyday for you."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah pouted as the woman got up off of the couch when it was time for her to leave, "I'm sorry we wasted our weekend," Lily sat back down immediately and pulled the girl to her in a hug.

"Sarah, none of this was a waste okay? You were sick and I wanted to be here for you. Your health always comes first, baby. And it always will. I don't see this weekend as a waste. I was here with you and that's all that matters," Sarah wrapped her arms more tightly around the blonde.

"I love you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily looked up when Sarah walked into her classroom, "Are you sure you should be here?"

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. I don't have a fever and I haven't been sick in almost two days," Lily scrunched her nose up at the girl, "I mean I love you."

"Uh huh," Sarah grinned and took her seat. Lily opened her mouth to say something when her students started coming in and looked down at her desk. Sarah felt her phone buzz in her pocket a moment later and looked at it.

Lily: I love you too, princess.

oooOOooOOooo

"Miss Rabe?" Lily looked up at her group of freshmen in question, "Umm. Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah's a student, you guys. She has her own classes," The boy who'd asked the question just stared at her and she looked around her classroom, "I'll go see if her teacher will let her out for the period. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

She approached the classroom and knocked lightly on the door before the Spanish teacher opened it and smiled at her, "Hi, I am so sorry to interrupt your class. Is there any way I could borrow Sarah for a Bio lab?" The woman nodded.

"Sarah could probably teach this lesson anyway. You can borrow her. One second though, I'd like to have a little fun," Lily grinned and nodded. The woman stuck her head back in the door, "Miss Paulson. Please collect your things and remove yourself from my classroom," She heard a chorus of 'oooh' come from the students and the woman stepped back out in the hallway, "Her face is priceless."

Sarah stepped out of the classroom wide eyed and the older woman grinned at her, "I'm kidding. Your Biology teacher needs you," The girl finally turned and noticed Lily who was biting her lip to keep in her laugh.

"That was not funny," The woman laughed and nodded to her.

"It was quite funny actually, Miss Paulson," Sarah bit her lip and shook her head, "Have fun," The woman stepped back into her completely silent classroom and Sarah turned to face Lily.

"I'm sorry. My freshmen had a fit that you weren't there for their lab. Do you want to come? You don't have to," Sarah nodded and followed the woman down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

"Hello?"

"Can I make you dinner tonight?"

"You can do whatever you want, princess. You don't have to though," She heard Sarah shifting, "I won't be home until later."

"I know. It'll be waiting for you," Lily grinned.

"I love you so much, Sarah bear."

"I love you, Lily pad."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily walked into her apartment and could smell whatever the girl had cooked. There were two places set on the table and food was already on the plates, "Sarah?" She heard footsteps and arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hi," Lily smiled and turned in her arms to hug the girl.

"Hi to you, princess," Sarah gestured for her to take her seat and she took hers across from the girl. They ate with small talk and Sarah held Lily's hand and traced little patterns on it throughout dinner. She noticed the girl looked a little nervous and squeezed her hand, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She looked up into blue eyes and put her fork down before moving her chair right up next to the woman, "Bear with me a moment," Lily just nodded and put her own fork down before turning to face the girl, "I'm going to do the cliché high school thing," She got a confused look and leaned forward to peck the woman's lips, "When we started this, I never asked you if you actually wanted to be in a relationship with me," Lily opened her mouth and Sarah held her hand up to stop her, "It's pretty clear now," She got a nod and a small smile, "But I want to ask you anyway," Lily nodded slowly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sarah," She looked deep into brown eyes and felt tears well up in her own, "I love you so much. There's nothing that would make me happier."


	21. What's Going On?

Lily woke on Saturday when a sweaty body crawled into her bed and sat on top of her, "Eww. Why are you all sweaty?" She opened her eyes and looked up at the girl. Sarah had her hair pulled up with a sweat band on. Her shirt had the sleeves cut out and her bright orange sports bra was clearly visible. Little black shorts were barely visible under the large shirt.

"I changed my run route because I wanted to see you," Lily smiled and sat up with the girl in her lap. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and kissed her soundly.

"I think you need a shower," Sarah laughed.

"I think you might be right," Lily grinned and waited for the girl to stand before she pulled her into the bathroom with her. She started the water and turned to the girl before stripping her shirt off of her. She wrapped her arms around the girl's sweaty middle and bent to run her tongue down the girl's toned stomach, "Lilyyyyy."

"Saraaaaah," The girl grinned at her and leaned in to bring their lips together. Lily pulled the girl's bra from her body next before bringing her hands down to push her shorts and panties down her legs. She pushed the girl into the shower before stripping and stepping in with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat on the couch with Lily sat sideways across her lap later when she looked down to the girl, "Are you staying tonight?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"That's always great with me, princess."

"Then I would love to. I only did half of my run though so I'll run home later to get clothes," Lily nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah called Lily when she got home and unlocked the door as the woman answered, "Hey, princess."

"I just made it home. I'm going take a quick shower before I come back."

"Okay, baby doll. I love you."

"I love you, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

When Lily's phone rang about an hour and a half later, she looked down to see the girl's face, "Hey, princess. Longest shower ever?"

"Miss Rabe?" The woman sat up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Amanda?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you but I can't get in touch with her mom or Rachel and I don't have her dad's number."

"What's going on?"

"She was in a car crash. They called me because I was the only emergency contact in her phone that they could get in touch with. I don't know what to do," The girl broke into a sob and Lily grabbed her keys after pulling shoes on her feet.

"Alright. It's going to be okay. I'm on my way now."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily practically ran into the emergency room and spotted the girl sat in the waiting room with her face in her hands. She sat down next to her and Amanda looked up before sitting up to look over at her, "Some idiot ran a red light and t-boned her. All I know is that she suffered a head wound. I'm not family and she's not awake to consent to anyone being in the room with her," Lily felt tears well up in her eyes and nodded. She watched Amanda's tears fall down her cheeks and hesitated only a moment before leaning forward to hug the girl to her.

Amanda stiffened slightly before wrapping her arms around the woman too. They cried into each other's shoulder.

oooOOooOOooo

About two hours later, Amanda was in a light sleep in the chair next to her and Lily had picked up Sarah's phone and turned it on to see the picture of the two of them smiling up at her. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, "Sarah Paulson?" She stood quickly and looked at the nurse. Amanda shifted behind her and stood too, "Would either of you happen to be Lily and Mandy? That's about all I could make out of the mumbling," They nodded and she just gestured for them to follow her down the hallway.

She pushed a door open and motioned them in before shutting it back and leaving. Lily moved to the girl's side immediately and sat down gently next to her before taking her hand in her own. Sarah had a large gash on the side of her face and it was quickly bruising and darkening in color. She felt Amanda sit down on the girl's other side and looked over to the distraught girl.

"Hey. She's going to be fine," Amanda gave a small nod and grabbed Sarah's hand in her own. She let a few tears fall down her face.

"But what if she's not?" Lily opened her mouth to respond and was cut off.

"I'll be fine, you fucker," Amanda laughed and Sarah blinked her eyes open slowly, "I'm okay, Mandy," The girl nodded but let more tears fall down her face.

"What would I do without you, babe?" Sarah grinned slightly and squeezed her hand, "I'm going to try to call your mom again," Sarah nodded and the girl stood after a moment and left the room. The brunette turned and looked up into worried blue eyes.

"I'm okay," Lily bent and pressed her lips gently to the girl's forehead.

"You scared me, princess," Sarah nodded, "I love you so much. How would I live without you, darling?"

"Hey. You never have to find out okay? I'll be here forever. You're stuck with me, baby," Lily grinned as more tears fell down her face, "I love you so much, Lily pad."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was released a few hours later with the instructions to stay awake for at least fourteen hours. She grimaced at that but got into Lily's car anyway. Her mother had finally been reached and freaked out until Sarah told her that she had a concussion and cut and that she was fine. The woman eventually agreed to stay with Rachel and the soccer team. She grabbed Lily's hand tightly over the console when the blonde pulled the car out of the parking lot and Lily looked over to her before lifting the arm rest and pulling her into her side.

"Are you okay, princess?" She felt the girl nod into her shoulder.

"I'm fine. A little gun shy I guess," Lily nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Just take me home."

"You don't want to come to my place?"

"Home is wherever you are, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

"Do you want something to eat, princess?" Lily looked down at the girl who had her head laid in her lap. She was lying on her back so she could look up at Lily. She shook her head and turned on her side to snuggle her face into the woman's stomach, "Are you falling asleep, darling?" She felt the girl nod into her stomach and gently pulled her away, "You can't do that, baby doll. Sit up," The girl groaned and pouted up at her but Lily pulled her up anyway.

"I'm tired," Lily nodded and ran her fingers through soft brown hair.

"I know, baby. You still have about five hours until you're allowed to sleep though," Sarah pouted and laid her head down on the woman's shoulder, "Do you want to take a bath?"

"I had two today already. Do I smell or something?" Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No, princess. I thought it might wake you up some," Sarah scrunched her nose up.

"Okay. I guess it can't hurt. I'll just be triple clean," Lily grinned and stood before holding her hand out to the girl. She led her into the bathroom and started the bath before turning back to Sarah who was watching her. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and felt Sarah lay her head down on her shoulder. She pulled back and pecked the girl's lips before pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her shorts from her body.

Lily turned and stopped the water before turning back to the girl and pushing her into the tub. Sarah sat down and Lily sat on the ledge of the tub and grabbed her hand, "I love you so much, princess. I honestly don't know what I would have done if-" Sarah cut her off as she squeezed her hand.

"Baby, look at me," She waited for blue eyes to meet brown, "I love you, okay? I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I could never live normally without you either," Lily nodded and Sarah noticed she had tears in her eyes, "Will you take a bath with me?" She nodded and stood to strip and Sarah held her arms out so she would sit between her thighs.

Lily settled between her legs and Sarah tangled their legs together. She pressed kisses into the side of the woman's face and to her neck and shoulders. Lily grabbed the hands that were resting on her stomach and brought them up to press kisses to the girl's knuckles, "I love you more than anything, princess."

Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around the woman and pressed a kiss into the back of her hair, "I love you to the moon and back, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat on the counter in the kitchen later while Lily made mac and cheese, "You look like you're going to fall sleep sitting on my counter, princess," She stepped up between the girl's legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter to hug her.

"I've been up over twenty four hours and I suffered head trauma. I need sleep," She whined the last part out and Lily nodded and pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek before reaching to turn the stove off and pull the pasta from it. She fixed what needed to be mixed and stood in front of the girl with a plate in her hands.

"Will you eat for me, princess?" Sarah pouted but opened her mouth and allowed the woman to fork a bite of the pasta and place it to her mouth, "You only have one more hour, baby doll. You can sleep all you want then," Sarah nodded and accepted another bite of the food in the woman's hands.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was leaned into Lily's side and the woman stood and picked her up bridal style before carrying her down the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed, princess. You can sleep now," Sarah leaned in and pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek and she was sat down in the bed. The girl reached for Lily and pulled her tightly into her arms and rested her cheek on the woman's chest.

"I love you so much. You're too good to me."

"That's not true, my princess. We're perfect for each other," She felt Sarah nod and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Go to sleep, gorgeous."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah woke around lunch the next day and whined when she reached for Lily and realized she was no longer in the bed beside her, "Lily?" She heard footsteps and didn't open her eyes as the woman entered the room.

"Yes, darling?" She grinned amusedly at the girl in her bed.

"Lay with me?" She nodded and crawled into the bed with the girl and pulled her into her arms, "You could have woke me up when you got up."

"I wanted you to sleep, princess. And your face looked so peaceful," Sarah leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the woman's lips. Lily rolled onto her back and pulled the girl's upper body on top of her and felt Sarah tangle their legs together, "How does your head feel?"

"It's not too bad. That could be that the pain killer hasn't worn off completely yet," Lily nodded and ran her hands up and down the girl's back.

"You can have another one now. You could have had it an hour ago but like I said, I didn't want to wake you up," Sarah shook her head and snuggled into the woman's hold.

"It's fine. I don't need it right now," She laid still in the woman's arms for a few moments before shifting to look up at her, "Can I fuck you?" Lily widened her eyes as she giggled.

"Damn, darling. Get right to the point there," Sarah just shrugged.

"I wanted to screw you against the wall yesterday and then all of that happened," Lily gasped at the girl's words, "I wanted to put that harness on and fuck you until you couldn't think straight anymore," Lily moaned, "So can I fuck you, baby?" She received a small nod and grinned before sitting up to straddle the woman and leaned down to kiss her passionately. She wasted no time in trailing her mouth down the woman's body and settling between her thighs. She smirked up at the woman, "You're already so wet for me, baby," Lily whimpered lightly and Sarah pushed two fingers into her quickly and earned a gasp, "I think you liked that, Lil," She nodded as the girl began to move her hand to pump in and out of her. She quickened her pace and grinned as the woman below her moaned.

"Sarah," The woman gasped her name out and blue eyes locked onto brown when the girl pressed her thumb roughly to her clit. Sarah smirked and circled her thumb quickly as she pumped in and out of the woman and reveled at the moan that escaped her when she finally came around the girl's fingers.

Sarah got up and located the harness and hooked it on after removing her soaked underwear. She pulled the still slightly dazed woman from the bed and pushed her roughly against the wall across from the bed, "I want to fuck your wet pussy," Lily groaned at the words and wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck. Sarah grinned and picked the woman up slightly and held her thighs in her hands, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, baby?" Lily nodded and Sarah lined the toy up with the woman's center and pushed into her roughly. Lily wrapped her legs around the girl's waist and locked her ankles behind her.

"Princess," Sarah grinned at the whimper and began to thrust her hips roughly into the woman. Lily let out a moan and brought her lips to Sarah's to kiss her passionately. She pushed her tongue into the girl's mouth and moaned again at the feeling of Sarah pushing into her over and over again.

Sarah pulled back and bit at the woman's bottom lip harshly and earned another moan from the woman, "How close are you, baby?" Lily just whimpered and threw her head back against the wall as Sarah rammed into her, "I think you're ready to come for me, baby," Lily whined and Sarah brought her hand to the woman's clit and she came hard again. Sarah didn't stop moving her hips and continued to push into the woman.

"Sarah," The girl smirked and kissed the shaking woman in her arms, "Oh my God," Sarah continued to thrust into her and brought her hand to her clit again. She came with the woman this time and finally pulled from her and sat her down on her shaking legs, "Princess," Sarah smiled.

"Goal met," Lily looked up in confusion, "You can't think enough to get a full sentence out," The woman giggled and pulled the girl to her in a hug.

oooOOooOOooo

"I don't want to go home," Lily nodded and looked down at the girl whose head was in her lap.

"I never want you to leave, princess," Sarah nodded and turned her face into the woman's stomach. Lily grinned and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," Was mumbled into her stomach and the girl finally pulled back a few minutes later, "I guess I should get home before they do," Lily nodded and stood to grab her keys so she could drive the girl home.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah looked at Lily that night as they Skyped and she laid on her side on her bed. The woman was talking to her about something she saw online and Sarah smiled widely at her, "I love you," Lily stopped talking and gave the girl a small smile, "Sorry. I had to say it."

"I know what you mean, princess. Sometimes I look at you and I can't think about anything else," Sarah felt her smile stretch across her face, "I love you so much, Sarah," She nodded and shifted closer to the screen.

"I think you were right. My cheesiness did rub off on you."


	22. I Want to Cuddle

Sarah woke up on Tuesday and smiled at the sight of Lily sleeping peacefully on her laptop. She took a screen shot of the woman before looking back to her peaceful face, "Lily, baby, wake up," She scrunched her nose up and shook her head causing Sarah to grin widely, "Come on, blue eyes, look at me," She shook her head again and nuzzled her nose into her pillow.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair, darling?"

"My pillow smells like you but you're not here," Sarah grinned.

"I can come over tonight if that's okay with you?" Lily nodded before finally opening sleepy eyes.

"That's perfect. I won't be home right after school; I have a meeting. I would love to have you here tonight though," Sarah nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later, baby blues. I love you."

"I love you, princess."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily walked into her apartment that night to find Sarah asleep. She was curled up into the corner of the couch and had shucked her pants off and they were thrown across the arm rest. Her face was propped up on her hand and her elbow was resting on the arm rest. The TV was on in the background and Lily smiled at the scene before her. She sat down next to the girl and pulled her to lean on her. Sarah stirred and nuzzled her nose into Lily's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy, princess?" She felt Sarah shake her head and grinned down at her, "I think you are," She shook her head again, "Let's go to bed, baby."

"Nooo," Lily bit her lip as she grinned, "I want to cuddle and talk," She was whining the words out and still hadn't opened her eyes.

"I'll cuddle and talk with you in the bed, princess," She felt the girl shrug and stood before picking the girl up who just snuggled into her arms, "I love you so much," She felt the girl nod into her neck and placed her down on the bed. She pulled Sarah's shirt over her head and laid down next to her. The girl snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I love you too," Lily smiled and pressed a kiss to Sarah's forehead, "You're so cute."

"Sarah, you haven't even looked at me, princess."

"You're always adorable," Lily smiled and pecked the girl's lips, "I liked that. Do it again," Sarah puckered her lips up comically. Lily laughed before kissing Sarah again longer this time before pulling back and pressing a sweet kiss to her nose, "You listen well," Lily giggled and trailed her fingers through Sarah's hair and scratched lightly at her scalp, "I seriously love you so much," Lily nodded in agreement.

"I love you, baby," Sarah pulled back and rubbed her nose against Lily's in an Eskimo kiss and the woman laughed before doing the same thing back to her, "You get all cutesy when you're tired," Sarah nodded and nuzzled her nose into Lily's cheek now, "You're always cutesy, but you're extra cutesy when you're sleepy," Sarah pressed her lips to the woman's cheek now and pressed butterfly kisses all over her face, "I like sleepy extra cutesy Sarah."

"I like Lily," Lily giggled in response, "Every Lily," She smiled and nuzzled her nose into Sarah's cheek now and got a giggle from the girl, "I don't have a preference as long as you're here with me," Lily felt tears well up in her eyes and brought the girl into a passionate kiss.

"You're so perfect. Did you know that?" Sarah shook her head and Lily pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You are. You are so perfect for me and I love you for it every day," Sarah finally opened her eyes and looked into crystal blue orbs.

"I think you are so perfect. I love you so much. I love how our hands fit perfectly together and how your lips feel against mine. I love that I can experience that feeling because I'm the luckiest person in the world," Lily grinned and let a tear run down her cheek. Sarah leaned forward and kissed it away, "I seriously could just lie here with you for the rest of my life and be so happy," Lily nodded in agreement and Sarah pulled her into another kiss.

"You just proved how perfect you are yet again."

oooOOooOOooo

"I'm not getting up," Lily grinned at the whine that was thrown her way and threw herself on top of the girl causing her to let out an 'ooomph'. Sarah opened her eyes and looked down at the woman like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"To wake you up."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to get up," Lily grinned and nodded up at her, "Oh really now? And how do you expect to get me up?" She smirked and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist before rolling off the bed and falling on the floor with Sarah on top of her. She shrieked lightly at the sudden movement and then just pecked the woman's lips, "I can lie here all day too. You really didn't think this through," Lily just shook her head and shoved the girl off of her before getting up and removing her shirt.

"If you get up, I'll have sex with you before we have to leave for school," Sarah bit her lip and Lily pushed her shorts from her body as she backed away from the girl. She reached back to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor and left the bedroom before throwing her panties back into the room over her shoulder. Sarah got up to chase her down the hallway and ran after the giggling woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily put her phone to her ear and held it with her shoulder as she stirred the sauce on the stove, "Hey, princess. Are you coming over tonight?"

"Yes. I'm on my way now. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Just you, darling," Sarah laughed and Lily smiled at the sound that she loved, "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

"Yes you will, gorgeous. I love you."

oooOOooOOoooo

Lily heard her front door open and heard running footsteps approaching her. She turned and braced herself and caught the girl who threw herself into her arms. Sarah wrapped her legs around the woman's waist as she tangled her hands into blonde hair and grinned at the woman who was holding her.

"Hi," Lily giggled and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Hey, princess," Sarah smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. Lily walked her backwards and sat her down on the counter before stepping up between her legs, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sarah brought her mouth to Lily's again with a soft pull on the hair that was still in her hands, "We're out of school for a week," Lily nodded and leaned in to peck the girl's lips, "My mom and dad are taking a mini vacation and my sister is spending the week with my grandparents," The blonde nodded again and pulled the girl closer to her, "Can we spend the week together?"

"There's nothing else I'd rather do, princess. That sounds good to me," Sarah nodded and slipped down from the counter. She came back a minute later with a bag in her hand which she held out to Lily.

"I got you something," Lily grinned at the girl and took the bag before pulling out a stuffed frog with a little white lab coat on, "Because you're my Lily pad," She laughed and hugged the girl to her, "It says 'calm the fuck down' when you squeeze its hand," Lily looked at her in shock.

"Does it really?"

"No, I thought that would be a little too crass. It says 'I love you'," She laughed and pulled the girl to her in another hug and kissed her cheeks, "And I do. I love you so much."

"I love you, princess. I made dinner. Do you want to eat with me?" She received a nod and pulled the girl off of her counter.

oooOOooOOooo

Lily stood and picked Sarah's plate up with her own before placing them in the sink. She felt the girl wrap her arms around her waist from behind and turned to face her. Sarah smiled and pecked her lips, "Dance with me?"

"There's no music, princess."

"I don't care," Lily nodded and Sarah grabbed her hand and placed her other around her neck. She felt the woman's hand come around her waist and Lily leaned in to kiss her as they swayed together. She pulled back and looked down into brown eyes before leaning her forehead against Sarah's own.

They swayed against each other for countless moments before Sarah leaned her head down on Lily's shoulder and the woman laid her cheek on the girl's hair. At this point they were just wrapped in each other's arms and were barely moving, "I love you, sweet heart," Sarah pressed a kiss into the side of her neck.

"I love you, Lily."

oooOOooOOooo

On Monday, Lily woke Sarah slowly by pressing soft kisses all over her face. The girl woke with a smile on her face, "I have an idea."

"Alright. Let's hear it," Lily giggled and laid her chin down on the girl's chest and felt her run her fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Are you going to wear a bikini?" Lily smirked and nodded, "I would love to go to the beach with you."

"The water's probably cold but I thought it might be fun."

"Anything, baby. I'd love anything as long as you're there with me."

"Cheesy first thing in the morning. I like it."

oooOOooOOooo

Lily parked and Sarah got out of the car and grabbed the beach bag. She came around the car and grabbed the woman's hand before leading the two of them down the beach. They laid their towels down and pulled their sun dresses off to reveal their bathing suits before sitting down next to each other.

"You're so gorgeous, princess," Sarah blushed and grabbed the woman's hand. She brought it to her lips and pressed kisses to her knuckles.

"You're always beautiful, baby," Lily leaned in to bring her lips to Sarah's. The wind was blowing lightly and blonde hair swept into her eyes. Sarah smiled and reached a hand out to push the stray hair behind her ear, "I love you," Lily grinned at her, "And I love you in this little bikini."

The blonde laughed. Her bikini was a deep red and was strapless. It fit her perfectly and red fabric stood out nicely against white skin, "I love you too. And I love you in this," She gestured to Sarah's own bikini. It was a deep royal purple. She reached out for the girl and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to her.

"Will you build a sand castle with me?" Lily laughed before she nodded to the girl who pulled her up with her.

oooOOooOOooo

When they finished their sand castle, it was pretty large and was complete with a moat, "I can't believe we just spent an hour building that thing," Sarah looked back to Lily who had her arms wrapped around her waist from behind while they looked at their masterpiece.

"But this is the best part," Lily looked at her curiously and Sarah smirked deviously before throwing herself onto part of the castle and destroying it. The blonde just looked down at her in shock and shook her head, "Come on, Lily pad, play Godzilla with me," Lily laughed before throwing herself down beside the girl. She scooted closer to her and brought their lips together.

"Now we're all sandy," Sarah nodded and wound her fingers into blonde hair to pull the woman into another sweet kiss, "Did you just put sand in my hair?" She asked with a playful glare and Sarah stood before grabbing the woman to pull her up too.

"I'll wash your hair for you later," Lily grinned and nodded to her, "We should probably wash this sand off of us though," Lily nodded again, "I'll race you," She took off for the water giggling and Lily laughed before running after her. She caught her just before Sarah's feet would hit the water and threw her over her shoulder. She shrieked and laughed as the woman walked into the shallow water.

"I don't know, princess. The water is pretty cold, baby," Sarah smacked her ass lightly from her place over the woman's shoulder and Lily pinched the girl's, "Remember this later when I have to spank you," Sarah grinned and bit her lip, "Are you sure you want me to put you down, baby?"

"Yes, please," Lily smiled before sitting the girl to her feet in the cold water, "You were right," Lily nodded and bent to kiss the girl. Sarah smiled and hugged the woman to her, "Will you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Lily nodded and the two of them made their way back to their towels to get dressed.

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them were stood hand in hand on the board walk as they waited in line for the Ferris Wheel. Lily squeezed the girl's hand, "You know I love you in this color," Sarah looked down at her lavender colored sundress and grinned cheekily up at the woman.

"I know," Lily smirked and pulled the girl's hand up to kiss the back of it. They stepped up in line and would be the next ones to get on, "I love you so much," Lily nodded in agreement.

"I love you, my princess," They were motioned into the ride and settled against each other as it began to move. Sarah brought the woman into a kiss and deepened it when Lily sighed into her mouth. She nipped lightly at her bottom lip as she pulled away. She grinned up at the woman who leaned forward to press another chaste kiss to the girl's lips, "I love doing things like this with you. When we don't have to worry about getting in trouble for being in love."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

oooOOooOOooo

When they finally made it back to Lily's apartment, Sarah grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her down the hallway to the bathroom with her. Lily followed her willingly and Sarah started the shower before turning to the woman and bringing her to her in a hug. She pulled back and helped the woman out of her dress before removing the red bikini. She pulled her own dress over her head and removed her bathing suit before stepping into the shower and pulling the woman with her.

Sarah pushed the blonde under the spray of the water and grabbed her shampoo before lathering it lovingly into her hair, "I promised to get the sand out," Lily smiled and pulled the girl to her as she kissed her passionately, "I love you so much, baby doll."

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was laid on the couch with her head in Lily's lap later while the woman ran her fingers lightly over the girl's face and through her hair. The TV was on quietly in the background and Sarah turned to face the woman's stomach. Lily grinned down at her and Sarah lifted the hem of the shirt to press soft kisses into the warm skin of her stomach. She bit her lip as Sarah nipped at her hip bones and near her belly button.

Lily heard her phone ring and Sarah threw her arm back to grab it from the table and handed it to the woman, "Thank you, princess," Sarah pressed another kiss into the woman's stomach in response. She picked the phone up and put it to her ear, "Hello… Yes, this is she," She felt Sarah's tongue dart out and widened her eyes down at the girl who was pressing open mouthed kisses against her stomach, "That's great news... Yes, thank you for calling… Monday morning.. Perfect…. Thank you," She hung up and Sarah looked up at her curiously, "I love you."

"I love you, Lily," The blonde ran her fingers through soft brown hair.

"You know how I told you I had a meeting last week?" She received Sarah's slow nod, "Well, I had a meeting about another job," Sarah sat up quickly and turned to face the woman.

"You're leaving?" Lily watched tears well up in the girl's brown eyes and pulled her into her arms.

"No, baby. I wouldn't leave you. They called me and at first I was happy where I was, but then I met you," Sarah looked confused, "I won't be your teacher anymore, my princess. We would be able to be together," Sarah finally let a small grin take her face, "The school is in town so I'll still be here and we can be together."

"We can actually be together?" She received an enthusiastic nod from the blonde and threw herself forward to kiss the woman passionately, "We can actually be together! I love you so much, Lily."

"I love you, princess. Forever."


End file.
